Midnight Lullaby
by Confession68
Summary: COMPLETE The Strawhat crew has an unexpected visitor and suddenly he makes Luffy disappear. Can the crew figure out what has happened to thier Captain and get him back? Also, what's so special about Nami?LuNa DramaXAdventure.Rated for blood, slight Nudity
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Change

**Author's Note: **This is my second One Piece story. I hope you all like it! Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I accept PM's! Please enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. I JUST LOVE IT TO DEATH! XD

**Midnight Lullaby**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Change**

The Straw-hat crew was sailing along the Grand Line in Thousand Sunny-Go. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Luffy were sitting and enjoying a game of cards on the grassy deck. Zoro was leaning against the rail taking his after breakfast nap. Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up. Nami and Robin were sitting at the table, both reading. Nami set her book down and stretched. She grabbed her shoulder and began to massage it. She looked over to the guys and watched them play cards. Then she looked up at the cloud formation, still seemed okay. Then she looked down at her log pose, still on course. They should reach the next island later on in the day. She stood up and stretched further.

Robin lowered her book and looked over at the Navigator and smiled. They had been sitting for a few hours already.

Suddenly, Sanji came out of the kitchen. "Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan!!" he called to them in his love-love state as he pranced over to them. "I have made you a delectable tropical drink to cool you ladies down from this horrible heat!" he exclaimed as he stopped next to Nami and bowed to her with the tray held out to her. Nami smiled and took one off the tray. Sanji moved on and lowered the tray for Robin who also smiled and took one.

"Oi, SANJI! I want something to drink too!!" yelled Luffy with a frown.

"Get it yourself, kono yaro!" he yelled at Luffy in annoyance. "My love is for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan only!" he exclaimed with his love-love eyes as he looked towards Nami and Robin.

Luffy glared at the Love-cook and pursed his lips. "Oi, I want one too!!" yelled Usopp.

"Me too!!" yelled Chopper.

"Che!" replied Sanji as he mumbled to himself and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yahoo! Sanji! Sanji! Sanji!" the three chanted in happiness with huge grins on their faces.

Nami smiled at the three and then took a sip of her drink. "Mmm…' she hummed to herself as she took another sip. Sanji's tropical drinks were always delicious.

"Well, aren't you a cozy bunch?"

Everyone quickly looked up toward the voice. There was a man standing above the kitchen. None of them had even noticed his presence. Zoro quickly brought a hand to his sword. Everyone else stood up.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want?!" asked Nami cautiously. Sanji walked out of the kitchen and stood next to the others ready for anything.

"I am but a pirate just like you. I saw your ship and thought I'd come and say hi." he said with a smirk. Another pirate ship pulled up along beside the Sunny.

"Just came to say hi, huh?" mumbled Nami.

Luffy grinned and began stretching, "Came to say hi, huh? Well, nice to meet you! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he greeted as he stopped stretching and continued to grin up at the man. Zoro and Sanji grinned at Luffy's words. Nami glared at him.

The man's smile widened, "Monkey D. Luffy, huh? I've heard about you. They say you're very strong." replied the man still with his smirk.

"That's right!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Good…" replied the man as his smirk turned into a grin. He raised an arm towards Luffy. Zoro and Sanji got into stance. If he tried anything, they would be ready. Nami noticed an ornate and thick bracelet on his wrist. Suddenly, Luffy made a throaty noise as his eyes went huge. Then he cried out and brought his hands to the side of his head as he doubled over.

"Luffy!!" the crew yelled in alarm. Luffy began to shrink until he was only a pile of clothes on the grassy deck. The crew stared in disbelief at the pile that was their Captain.

"Kisama!!" yelled Zoro and Sanji as they both turned to the man. Then they both made throaty noises in surprise. Everyone else also turned to the man. He was wearing a mask as well as the other pirates on the other ship.

"Nan da?!" yelled Zoro. Suddenly, an object was thrown onto Sunny's grassy deck and instantly smoke came hissing out of it. The crew began to cough and choke on the foul gas as they fell to their knees.

"A crew can't function without their Captain!" exclaimed the man as he laughed.

'Clearly…you don't know our Captain…' thought the crew to themselves as they choked on the foul gas.

"Don't worry, it's only sleeping gas. You'll wake up in about thirty or forty minutes. We'll just help ourselves to your treasure and supplies and then be on our way!" laughed the man as he jumped off onto the grassy deck. The other pirates began to board the ship and tear through it.

"Noo!" yelled Nami as she reached out for them. Then, she fell over forward unconscious as did the rest of the crew.

----

Nami woke up in a daze. She sat up and brought a hand to her head. 'What…happened?' she thought to herself. Then her eyes flew open as her memory came flooding back. "LUFFY!!" she yelled as she turned toward the pile of clothes. She began to crawl towards it. "Luffy…" she whispered in disbelief. Suddenly, there was movement underneath his vest. Nami gasped and sat back unsure of the movement. She stared at his vest for awhile. There was more movement and then she heard a muffled sound. She slowly crawled the last few inches to the clothes and slowly reached out a hand. Another sudden movement made her jump and yelp as she quickly brought her hand back. There was another muffled sound.

"What the hell…?" she whispered. She leaned back over toward it and cautiously reached out her hand a second time. She slowly grabbed the vest and pulled it back. She gasped and fell over backwards as a hand flew to her mouth. There under his vest, and staring right back at her, was a tiny baby. Not just any baby…this baby had a scar under its left eye. "Luffy?" she whispered as she stared wide eyed down at him. The baby giggled and began to coo at her in return. He seemed pleased she was talking to him. She slowly reached down and lifted him up with his vest. He kicked his legs and brought his hands together in excitement as she did. He smiled at her and continued to coo at her as she held him at arms length. "You have _got _to be kidding me…" she said as she stared at the now happy baby. She reached down and picked up his hat, placing it on her head. 'Better keep this safe…' she thought to herself as an afterthought.

She looked over where the other pirate ship used to be. It was gone. She stood up, bringing Luffy closer to her as she walked to the rail. She looked to their front and back, nothing. "This can't be happening…" she whispered. The baby continued to coo, talking to her in return. She looked down at him with a pained expression. He stared at her for awhile before getting excited and happy and kicking and waving his arms at her with a smile on his tiny face.

Zoro opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he sat up quickly, "Luffy!!" he yelled as he looked toward the pile. Only his jeans and sandals were there. Sanji also woke up and sat up looking towards the pile. Then they heard a noise and looked over. Nami was standing near the rail with her head lowered with Luffy's hat on her head. "Oi, Nami, you okay?" asked Zoro. They only heard a small whimper come from her.

"Oi, Nami-san…It's going to be okay…We'll figure out what those bastards did to Luffy…" comforted Sanji.

They watched as she slowly lifted her head and then slowly began to turn toward them. "What the hell?!!" they both yelled as their eyes lay on the small bundle in her arms.

"Nami-san…is that….is that…a…a baby?!" exclaimed Sanji in disbelief. Pained expression still on her face, she nodded once.

She looked back down at the baby. He was staring up at her with a blank expression. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You even do that as a baby?" she asked in exasperation.

They frowned at her words in confusion, and then they noticed the red vest. "Cho…chotto matte, is that…LUFFY?!" yelled Sanji. She nodded again.

The rest of the crew began to wake up. "Luffy!" yelled Usopp as they turned to the pile.

"Your joking right?!" yelled Zoro. Everyone turned to him in confusion. Then they turned where he was facing. Nami was standing by the rail with a baby in her arms.

"Where'd that baby come from?!" yelled Usopp as his eyes bugged.

"Are you sure, Nami-san? Is that…is that really Luffy?" asked Sanji in disbelief.

"Luffy?! That baby is Luffy?!" yelled Usopp as his jaw dropped.

Nami nodded. "He has…the scar…" she replied quietly. Everyone got up and walked towards her to see for themselves. Sure enough, just under his left eye, was a scar.

"This is unbelievable!! They turned Luffy into a baby?! Why?!" yelled Usopp in a panic.

"That's a good question…" replied Zoro.

"Is the vest the only thing you have on him, Nami?" asked Usopp.

"Un…why?" she asked.

"Well…he's a baby…what if he…?" he started to ask.

Nami's eyes widened in alarm, "Here, take him!!" she yelled as she shoved the baby at Zoro.

"Oi, oi, I don't want him!!!" yelled Zoro as he made a loud nervous noise. Nami didn't give him much choice. He held Luffy at arms length. Luffy stared at him with a blank expression. Zoro raised a brow at him. Then Luffy began to frown. Zoro made a nervous noise. Luffy's frown deepened as he began to pout. "Oi, oi!" exclaimed Zoro. Then Luffy's face scrunched up and he began to wail loudly.

Sanji chuckled, "I don't think he likes your face, Marimo…" teased Sanji with a smirk.

"Then you take him!" yelled Zoro as he shoved Luffy at him.

Sanji's eyes went huge, "Oi!" he yelled as Luffy was shoved at him. Luffy stopped crying to look at Sanji, but then continued to cry. However, it wasn't as loud of a cry as he had for Zoro.

"Oi, be more careful with him you idiots! He may be Luffy, but he's still a baby!!" yelled Usopp.

"Here, you take him then!!!" yelled Sanji as he handed Luffy to Usopp.

"Oi, oi, oi!!" exclaimed Usopp as Luffy was handed to him. He looked down at Luffy nervously. Luffy looked up at him and calmed a little, but still continued to cry quietly. Usopp began to make faces at him, but he still continued to cry. Usopp turned to Chopper.

Chopper backed up and held up his hooves nervously. "I can't hold a baby!!" he yelled.

Then Usopp turned to Franky. "Ow! Ow! Not me!!" he exclaimed as he began to run from Usopp.

Then Usopp turned to Robin. Where she had once been standing was now unoccupied space. "Oi!" yelled Usopp as he turned toward the stairs. Robin was already climbing up them.

She turned and smiled gently at him. "Gomen nasai, Long Nose-kun, but I'm not good with children." she said politely and continued up the stairs.

Usopp immediately turned around and shoved Luffy back at Nami, "OI! Chotto matte!!" she yelled. It was too late. She was back with Luffy. He looked up into her face and stopped crying. As a matter of fact, he smiled, giggled, and started cooing at her. Everyone made throaty noises in surprise. Nami stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yare, yare…" said Robin quietly from the rail above.

Usopp quickly turned and glared at her, "Oi, I thought you were leaving!" he exclaimed accusingly at her.

She only smiled gentle at him. Usopp pursed his lips at her with a frown.

"It seems he views you as his mother…so to speak…" remarked Robin quietly.

"Nan da tou?!" yelled Nami in disbelief.

"Well, you were the first one he saw…" she said with a gentle smile.

"SO!!" she yelled. "UGH!" she exclaimed as she looked down at Luffy. He was staring at her wide eyed. Then he giggled and kicked his legs in excitement. Nami's shoulder's and face drooped as she looked at him. "I don't believe this…" she said quietly. Then her eyes went wide as she quickly looked up. "Chotto matte!! I can't change him!! I mean…He would be…" she exclaimed as she blushed.

Zoro raised a brow at her as she looked at him, " Don't look at me…" he said and turned and walked away.

Nami turned to Sanji. "Gomen, Nami-san…but these hands are for cooking only…" he said with a nervous smile.

Then she turned to Usopp. Usopp fell to his knees, "I think I've contracted cannottchangeababydiaper-itis!!" he said as he doubled over.

Then she turned to Chopper and Franky. Chopper held up his hooves again. "I can't hold a baby!!" he yelled again.

"You can change into Heavy Point!!" yelled Nami.

"Yeah but then my hands would be too big and I might scare him!!" he protested.

"My hands are too big too!" yelled Franky as he held his hands up.

Nami looked up at Robin who only smiled at her nervously, "Gomen nasai." she said gently.

Nami looked at everyone disheartened, "You have to be joking…minna…" she whispered. Then she made a noise of frustration as she blushed, "FINE! Get me something I could use as a diaper and MAKE IT FAST!" she yelled toward Usopp and Chopper.

"Ryokai!!" they both called before running off. Nami laid Luffy down on his vest on the grass. If he did 'leak' at least it wouldn't be on her. About three minutes later, both Usopp and Chopper came back with things to use as a temporary diaper.

"This should prevent anything from leaking through the diaper. I use it to keep blood from seeping through the bandages." said Chopper as he handed it to a nervous Nami.

"I found this cloth. It should be big enough to wrap around him. No one's used it, and I have a pin to hold it together." said Usopp as he handed it to Nami.

Nami made a pained face as she looked back down at Luffy. He was staring back at her as he kicked his legs and had pulled his vest into his mouth. She slowly reached down and grabbed a hold of the vest. She blushed profusely. She closed her eyes. 'I can't do this…I can't do this…' she thought to herself as sweat beaded down her face. "You all are so going to own me a lot of bellis for this…" she said quietly and threateningly. Then she looked down at Luffy, "You especially…" she whispered. He only giggled and kicked excitedly in return.

"I'd rather pay than change that Ahou's diaper…" remarked Zoro from his napping spot.

Nami looked up and glared at him. Her face turned pained as she looked back down at Luffy. He was cooing through the vest in his mouth as he stared at Nami. She put the diaper together and then turned away as she lifted up the vest and slide it under him. Then she brought it up and turned back down to him. He still had his vest in his mouth as he stared at Nami with wide eyes. She pinned it together and then let out her breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She hadn't had to…look…at him.

Zoro chuckled. She looked over at him. "What's so funny?!" she yelled at him.

"The fact that sooner or later…he's going to dirty that thing…you'll have to look then." he replied with a smirk.

Nami blushed as she clenched her teeth, "Urusai!!" she yelled at him. She slide here hands under Luffy and lifted him up into her arms. She stood up and carried him to her chair. She sat down with him and began to resituate his vest to better cover him up with it. He whined a little at her taking his chew toy away. "Shh…shh… no crying now Luffy. You're supposed to be strong, remember!" she stated to him. He stared at her awhile before throwing a slight tantrum. She sighed. "We're going to have to buy him some things for now." she said to Robin who was now sitting next to her.

"Ee…some clothes as well as other essentials." replied Robin in a gentle voice.

Nami began to bounce him on her knee to try and make him stop crying. He only pouted a cute pout and hummed his whine. She sighed. She cradled him in one of her arms and then removed her ringed bracelet. "Here, now stop your crying!" she said as she handed him the ring. He stared up at it cross eyed before clumsily grabbing for it and immediately sticking it in his mouth. He blew raspberries through it as he jibber jabbered and began to drool.

Robin giggled next to her. "Senchou-san is adorable as a baby. He doesn't even have teeth yet." she said with a warm and gentle smile on her face.

Nami smiled a lopsided smile, "Un…I guess he is…a cute baby, huh?" she replied. Luffy took the ring out of his mouth and waved it around excitedly as he blew raspberries. Then he brought it back to his mouth. Both women giggled at him.

"Oi, oi…they are starting to scare me…" whispered Usopp to the others.

"Aa…me too…" replied Zoro quietly as he eyed both women.

"Well, I better find something that we can use to feed him temporarily. Even though he's still a baby, I'm sure he will still eat a lot. I should also start making him some baby food. I also need to see if those bastards even left us anything." remarked Sanji as he walked towards the kitchen.

"That's a good idea Sanji-kun!" replied Nami who was in the process of tickling Luffy. He was giggling happily as she did. Robin was laughing beside her. "Oh, so you're ticklish are you? I didn't know that, shishishi, but I do now!!" she said with a devious laugh as she continued to tickle him.

Zoro had a brow raised, while Usopp's jaw dropped. Sanji stared at the three of them wide eyed, before finally snapping out of it and walking into the kitchen. Franky watched the three with a grin on his face. Chopper was also smiling as he walked up to them. They seemed to be the only two not bothered by the scene. Chopper laughed as he approached Luffy and tip-toed to see him laugh. He too began to giggle along with Luffy. Luffy looked over at him and smiled. "Hoo, he likes you Chopper!" exclaimed Nami as she smiled down at the little reindeer.

"Really?!" he exclaimed excitedly. His talking seemed to make Luffy happy. He giggled and blew raspberries as he looked at the little reindeer. Then Luffy reached out and grabbed Choppers antler. "Ah! He likes my antlers!" exclaimed Chopper as he laughed. Luffy laughed as he tugged on Chopper's antlers. Chopper laughed with him as he pulled on it.

Franky approached the three with the grin still on his face and looked down at Luffy. Luffy tilted his head back to get a better view of Franky. Luffy's eyes got wide as his little mouth took on the shape of an 'O'. "Oouuu…Ooouuuu." he cooed softly as he looked up at Franky. Franky chuckled.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Zoro as he still had a brow raised at them all. Usopp crawled over to them and looked down at Luffy.

Luffy shifted his eyes over to him with his head tilted back, eyes wide, and mouth still in the shape of an 'O'. "Ooouuu…oouuuu." he cooed softly. Then he clumsily clapped his hands together excitedly before giggling. He seemed to be enjoying all the attention.

Despite himself, Usopp smiled down at Luffy. "He is kinda cute…ain't he…?" he said. Then suddenly, Luffy's hand shot out and grabbed Usopp by his nose. "Ahhh!!" screamed Usopp as Luffy's grip tightened. "He's got my nose!!!" yelled Usopp who sounded nasally. Luffy giggled as he pulled on Usopp's nose. "Ahhhh!!! Get him off!! Get him off!!" he yelled in a panic.

"Calm down Usopp! You're gonna scare him!" yelled Nami as she reached for Luffy's hand and pulled it from Usopp's nose. Luffy giggled and clutched onto her finger instead. "Matakun…" she exclaimed in exasperation.

Usopp lay on the ground, his nose red and bent to one side. "He…has a strong…grip…" he said quietly. "It hurts…" he whined.

----

After about two hours of keeping Luffy entertained, Nami began to smell something less than pleasant. "Shimata!" she cried as she lifted Luffy at arms length.

Robin looked over at her with her brows raised. "What is it Navigator-san?" she asked, curious.

Sweat beaded down Nami's face as she took on a pained expression. Everyone turned to her questioningly. She groaned and looked down. "I think…I think he needs a…diaper change…" she said quietly.

Zoro smirked huge and chuckled. "I told you…" he teased.

"Urusai!!" she yelled at him. She stood up with Luffy still at arms length as he chewed on her bracelet. "Usopp get me something to clean him with and I need a new diaper. Meet me in the bathroom." she said in a strained voice.

"Ryokai!" he called as he got up to get the needed items.

Nami began walking towards the back of the ship with Luffy still at arms length. "This really sucks…" she whispered to herself. She made her way to the bath house and went inside. She removed his vest from around him and laid it out with one arm as she held him in the other. Then she laid him down on top of it. Nami blushed as sweat poured down her face. She was extremely nervous. "I can do this…I can do this…I can do this……I can't do this…I can't do this…" she kept whispering to herself as she became more and more nervous. After about five minutes Usopp came in with the needed items and handed them to her. "Here, wet these for me…" she said as she handed him the cloth that would be used to clean him.

"Ryokai!" he said as he ran to the sink and began to dampen them.

Nami, blush still staining her cheeks, took multiple deep breathes as she removed the pin holding the temporary diaper together. More of the awful smell escaped. "Ugh!" she cried as she covered her nose. Usopp came back and handed her the damp clothes. Nami groaned again as she became anxious. "I can't do this! Usopp…" she turned but Usopp was already behind the door frame just watching from there. She clenched her teeth and glared at him. "You guys _really _suck and owe me BIG for this!!" she yelled at him. He only gave her a thumbs up. "Argh!" she cried as she turned around.

Blush deepening on her face, she shakily reached a hand down and went to lower the cloth. Then she pulled her hand back. 'Come on Nami…you can _do_ this! He's just a baby…He's just a baby…It's not the same…It's not the same…' she chanted in her mind as she attempted to reach down again. Her hand was shaking so bad she almost couldn't grab a hold of the cloth. As soon as she removed the cloth she threw a wet one down over him. She pulled her shirt over her nose to keep some of the smell from reaching it. "Eww…" she said at the mess he had made. She folded the cloth under and began to…clean him. "I'm going to be sick…" she whispered as she continued to clean him. Backsides she could some what handle…but the other…

'Okay…I can do this!' she thought to herself. She may have covered him, but she still had to clean him there as well. She reached down for the damp cloth that was covering him. "Oh…geez!" she cried again while squeezing her eyes shut tighter as she cleaned him…there. "THERE! He's clean!" she cried. She removed the dirty diaper from him, put it down next to her, and then put the other one on all without looking. She opened her eyes and looked down at Luffy. She pinned it up and then wrapped him back in his vest. Luffy had been talking to her the whole time she had been changing him. He was still jibber jabbering away as she lifted him up.

"Here, take him. I need to clean this off and then hang it out to dry." she told Usopp with a cold glare as she handed Luffy to him. Usopp took him nervously and then left. She could hear Luffy whining as he went downstairs. She took the dirty diaper and dumped the contents in the toilet and flushed it. She gagged but kept her cool. She brought it to a wash bucket and began to scrub it clean.

After she was done cleaning and rinsing it off, she took it outside to hang it out to dry. She could still hear Luffy's cries from the front of the ship. She sighed to herself. Then the crying began to fade. She turned toward the front and then headed over to it. She reached the stairs and looked down. Everyone but Zoro was huddled around Luffy and trying to make him happy again. He was still kind of whining, however, a giggle would escape him every now and then when someone made a face at him or tickled him.

She watched awhile longer. She couldn't help but to smile. Sanji wasn't even smoking. He was talking to Luffy while Luffy had a hold of his finger. Robin was smiling down at Luffy as was Chopper, Usopp and Franky. Luffy began to whine again, it wasn't really a cry, but it was definitely not a happy sound. Nami sighed and then headed down the stairs. Everyone looked up as she approached. 'I wonder if I really am the only one Luffy seems to accept…' she thought to herself. Everyone parted from Luffy as she approached.

She looked down at Luffy once she reached him. He looked up at her threw his tears…and smiled. He kicked his little legs in excitement and began to jibber jabber away. She smiled despite herself. It was almost like he was telling her all the horrible things that had happened to him since she had been out of his sight. Nami's smiled widened as she knelt down, wrapped the vest back around him, and then lifted him up. He cooed, jibber jabbered away, and kicked his feet excitedly as she did. She walked over to her chair and sat down with him.

Everyone smiled at the two. "Nami-onesan seems to be taking this pretty well." remarked Franky quietly to the others.

"Aa…you think Luffy really only accepts her because she was the first one he saw?" asked Usopp.

"Honestly…I'm not sure…Usually that theory only works with animals." replied Robin. Everyone looked over at her in surprise.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Well, Luffy is pretty animal like…" remarked Sanji. "Well, I better start getting lunch ready. I'll get Luffy's ready first for you, Nami-san. They left us with enough supplies for a day." he continued.

"Arigato, Sanji-kun." she replied without taking her eyes off of Luffy. She listened to him as he continued to talk her ear off and blow raspberries at her. 'I wonder why I'm the only one he doesn't cry with…Is it really because I'm the first one he saw…?' she thought to herself.

Ten minutes later, Sanji emerged from the kitchen and walked over to Nami. Nami looked up at him as he handed her an object. Nami looked it over. It was a combination of Sanji's many cooking items. It resembled a bottle. "It will have to do until we can buy him a real bottle." he said. "AH! That reminds me! Nami-san, they took all our treasure!" exclaimed Sanji

Nami quickly looked over at him. "That's right…They did, didn't they…Well…I had some hidden just in case something like this happened. It should be enough to buy more supplies and to buy him some things." she replied. Sanji nodded.

Nami took the make shift bottle and then brought it to Luffy's mouth. He eagerly and clumsily attempted to latch onto it with his mouth. He began to whine when he couldn't immediately do it. "Hush now. Calm down." Nami said quietly to him as she helped him latch onto it. He greedily began to drink from it. Nami used his vest to clean his mouth when the milk would spill out from the sides of his mouth. Luffy grabbed onto the bottle with both hands and stared up at Nami as he drank.

Sanji smiled before returning to the kitchen to resume making lunch. Luffy kept his eyes on Nami during his entire meal. He drank every drop. Nami pulled the bottle out of his mouth. He immediately began to whine. "Shhh, I know, I know, you're still hungry." she said in a quiet soothing voice as she pulled his vest over her shoulder. She brought him up to her shoulder and began to pat him on the back to get him to burp. He started to cry as she did. She started to rock him as she patted his back to get him to calm down. 'Even as a baby…you still eat a lot…I guess Sanji was right…' she thought to herself. She finally got him to burp. She might not now anything about babies, but she did know they needed to burp after drinking. She smiled in satisfaction at hearing his.

Sanji came back out of the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!" he announced. Then he turned to Nami, "I also have some baby food prepared for Luffy." he said.

"Good…because he's still hungry." she replied as she stood up with a crying Luffy on her shoulder.

Everyone piled into the dining room and sat down at the table. Sanji placed a bowl of mashed food next to her. "Arigato, Sanji-kun." she said as she lifted a spoon from the table.

"Hai, Nami-swaan!" he said in his love-love state and then went back to the kitchen. Luffy began to calm down as soon as she brought the food to his mouth. She smiled as he smiled and became excited at having more to eat.

"Just like Luffy…Even as a baby…he still eats like a pig…" remarked Zoro.

"Aa…" replied Usopp, Chopper, and Franky.

Luffy ate the entire contents of the bowl. Nami cleaned his mouth of with a napkin. "Are we satisfied now?" she asked him. He smiled and jibber jabbered away in return. "I'll take that as a yes…" she said with a smile. Then she started to eat her lunch.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations and Explanations Corner:**

**1: **Kisama is another way of saying "Bastard" or You bastard".

**2: **Nan da translates to "what is it?" or "what the-?" (informal).

**3: **Gomen nasai is a formal and more polite way of saying "I'm sorry".

**4: **Chotto matter translates to "Wait a minute" or "Hold on a minute".

**5: **Yare, yare is like saying "Oh, my" or "My, my". I could also be translated as "Whew!, "Oh well", "Good grief", "Oh brother", etc.

**6: **Nan da tou translates to an extreme version of "what", sort of like "WHAT?!". I have also seen it translated to "What did you say?!".

**7: **Minna means "Everyone".

**8: **Ryokai means "Roger". It's basically a confirmation. :)

**9: **"This should prevent anything from leaking through the diaper. I use it to keep blood from seeping through the bandages." said Chopper as he handed it to a nervous Nami. (This is purely made up. So just go along with it, ne:D)

**10: **Urusai means noisy, annoying; when said to someone sharply it takes on the meaning of "shut up!" or "be quiet!" (literally you're telling them that they're noisy; the "shut up" part is implied).

**11: **Senchou means "Captain" or more specifically "Captain of the ship". It's what Robin calls Luffy.

**12: **Matakun is like say "Geez…" in exasperated manner or even a way of sighing. Nami uses this word a lot in the anime. :P

**13: **Shimata translates to "Oh no!" or "Crap!" (or the other word I refuse to use because I don't curse…)

**Author's Note: **I had a lot of translations, sorry:P I also had one explanation. XD I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter and you're looking forward to my next one! It may take me longer to get these out. I'm typing them straight from my mind and don't even have chapter 2 typed out, also because I'm also still working on Phoenix. So bear with me, ne?! XD Thanks for reading and please review! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Panic and A Fury Unrealized

**Author's Note: **Here is my second chapter to Midnight Lullaby! XD I hope you enjoy it! XD Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! XD

**Midnight Lullaby**

**Chapter 2: Panic and A Fury Unrealized**

After lunch the crew had gone back on deck. Nami had brought out a blanket and laid it onto the grass. She placed Luffy in the middle of it and gave him her bracelet to entertain him. She sat in her chair and began to read. She could hear his soft cooing and noises as she read. She smiled behind her book. After about two hours of his soft cooing and jibber jabbers, he began to whine. Nami set her book down and leaned toward him. A hand flew to her nose…Another dirty diaper. Then a thought occurred to her…'When did Luffy last have a shower….?"

"Shimata!!" she exclaimed with huge eyes.

"Something wrong, Navigator-san?" asked Robin as she looked over at her.

"Uh…another dirty diaper!" she replied quickly with a nervous laugh. 'Why didn't I didn't think of this sooner?!! Matakun…like it matters…I doubt they would ever give him a bath………Why me…?' she thought to herself as she stared down at him.

"By the way…when was the last time that Ahou took a shower…?"

Nami's eyes got bigger…'Baka Zoro!! Of course he would…' she didn't finish her thought. She slowly looked up at him. He was smirking at her maliciously. "Do you enjoy…torturing me?" she asked him quietly as she clenched down her teeth and glared at him with all the animosity she felt.

"A little…" he replied with a wider smirk.

"I…hate you…" she replied through clenched teeth.

He only chuckled and closed his eyes, smirk still on his face. Suddenly, a book slammed into his face. "Iteee!!" he yelled as he sat up quickly. The book fell to the ground. He grabbed his face. There was an imprint of the book on his face. He opened his eyes and glared at Nami, "Why you…" he started.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" she exclaimed as she bent over and picked up Luffy. His whining quieted down as she did. "I'm going to need a new diaper!" she called over her shoulder as she headed for the bath house.

Once she was in the bath house. She grabbed and wet the same clothes she had used to clean him the first time. She laid him down and spread out his vest. She blushed as she unpinned the diaper. 'Since I'm going to have to give him a bath…there's no point in…' she stopped that thought. It was better to just not think about it.

Usopp came in with a new diaper. "We're running low on these…I think we only have one more. Hopefully, we will make it to the next island in time to buy him more." he said as he handed it to her.

"Un…I hope so too…" she replied. She heard as he walked out. She looked back down at Luffy. She took a deep breath. She could feel the heat on her face as she blushed further. "Here goes…" she whispered to herself. She reached down and despite what she thought, she closed her eyes anyways. A hand flew to her nose. "Ugh…you really stink!" she exclaimed. 'Okay, Nami…it's not the same remember…He's just a baby…' she kept telling herself. Luffy seemed to be quiet the whole time. As she was turned away, she opened her eyes in surprise.

She blushed as she slowly looked down at his face. He was just staring at her with a blank expression. "You know…that's really beginning to creep me out…" she said in exasperation as she narrowed her eyes at him. He only blinked at her. Nami sighed and grabbed for the wet clothes to begin cleaning him off. She slowly turned back and had a really hard time to…look…at him…Sweat poured down her face. She had to repeat to herself that he was just a baby. She finally looked. 'That's…not so bad…What was I so afraid of…?' she thought to herself as she laughed nervously. Then she reached down and began to clean him off.

Suddenly, a stream shot up. "KYAA!!!" she screamed as she fell backwards.

"What is it?!" yelled Usopp as he ran in. The stream shot over Nami and hit Usopp directly in the face. "Mmlhmbph!!" he exclaimed as the stream drenched him.

Nami moved over to the side and looked over at Usopp. Then the stream stopped. Luffy seemed to think it was funny. He laughed and kicked his legs excitedly. Nami turned back to look at him with huge eyes. Then she smiled. "Arigato, Luffy, now if only Zoro were here…Nice revenge for them not wanting to take care of you!" she said with a bit of a giggle. Luffy kicked his legs again and giggled at her talking to him. "But look, you've made another mess…and you got your vest all wet." she said softly as she smiled down at him. Usopp glared at Nami's back before walking out and washing his face off in the sink.

Nami used the last remaining cloth to clean him off again. Then she lifted him up. She brought him to the tub and looked down. "Hmm…it's big…huh…? Okay, the sink maybe…" she said as she turned around. Usopp was still using it to clean himself off. "Great…It looks too small anyways…" she whispered to herself. She looked down at Luffy. He was staring up at her again, face expressionless. "What are you thinking about now…?" she said quietly down to him. He smiled and cooed at her. 'Okay, the tub is too big…and the sink…is too small…' she thought to herself. "What am I going to do…?" she whispered to herself. Then she looked over at the shower. Her brows furrowed. 'I would get completely wet if I bathed him with that…' she thought to herself. 'Unless…' she thought as another blush crept up her cheeks. She shook her head. "No, no, no, no, absolutely not an option!!" she whispered to herself loudly.

'Forget it…I ill wait until later to bathe him…It doesn't have to be right now anyways…' she thought to herself as she laid him down to put his clean diaper on. He stared up at her with his blank expression as she did this. She picked him up and walked out of the bath house to where the sink was. Usopp was drying off his face. "Here, he needs something to wrap around him since he dirtied his vest." she told him.

He looked over and furrowed his brows at the two, "Haaai…" he said in a low and annoyed tone. He took Luffy and went downstairs, Luffy whining the whole way. She turned and went back inside to wash both the diaper and his vest.

----

After hanging the diaper and vest out to dry, Nami went back down on deck. Usopp had just used another one of Luffy's shirts to wrap him in. Usopp was sitting with Luffy on the grassy deck with Chopper and Franky next to him. Luffy was making a continuous groaning sound. He wasn't crying, but he wasn't quite pleased either. Nami walked down the stairs and approached them. "Oi, Nami, you're finally done. He wouldn't stop making this noise!" exclaimed Usopp as he lifted Luffy up to her. She took him and turned him around to her. The noise immediately stopped as soon as he laid his eyes on her and his frown disappeared. He began to calmly coo at her. Nami smiled.

"Why does he like you so much and not us?!" whined Usopp.

"I don't know…" she replied as she walked back over to her chair.

"That's because Nami-swan is so beautiful!" exclaimed Sanji in his love-love state.

Usopp raised a brow at Sanji. "I doubt that's why…" he said quietly as he glared at Sanji.

"He likes me…" remarked Chopper.

"Yeah, when Nami's around!" exclaimed Usopp in annoyance. The little reindeer just stared at his friend.

Nami sat down with Luffy. "Who knows what goes on inside his head…Even more so now…" said Nami as she smiled down at Luffy. Usopp continued to frown at her. "Why does it matter anyway? You still mad he pissed on you?" she asked as she tickled Luffy, who laughed in turn.

Usopp made a noise as he stared at Nami. Everyone burst out laughing. "Are you serious?! Luffy did that?!" asked Zoro.

"Un…it went right over me and got Usopp right in the face." giggled Nami.

"Oi, you didn't have to say anything!" yelled Usopp.

"That's supa!!" laughed Franky. Everyone continued to laugh, even Luffy. Robin only smiled.

Usopp crossed his arms, "Hmph…" he mumbled to himself with a frown.

"Don't get so mad Usopp. It was just an accident. It's not like he did it on purpose." comforted Nami as she played with Luffy.

----

Two hours later and they finally made it to the next island. "Yosh, time to go shopping!" exclaimed Nami excitedly. "We need to get Luffy some things until we can turn him back to normal." she said. Robin smiled at her as they both made their way down the rope ladder. Nami held onto Luffy as she made her way down. She had already given Sanji money for more supplies. Now she and Robin were off to shop for Luffy. They walked into town in search of a store for babies.

"Ah, there's one!" exclaimed Nami as she pointed to a store. They both walked up to it and stepped inside. They looked around. Luffy was in Nami's arms playing with her bracelet. "Matakun…This would happen…We don't have much money and yet we have to waste it on this ahou!" exclaimed Nami in slight annoyance as she looked down at Luffy. He had her bracelet in his mouth and was staring at her. He was cooing softly through the bracelet.

Robin smiled as she looked at the two. "I'm sure Senchou-san will appreciate it." she replied with her gentle smile.

Nami looked up at the merchandise. "Yeah…I'm sure he will…" she said quietly. They both continued inside and began to look at everything. "Seriously, look at these prices! How could we let something like this happen?! How could we be so careless?! He's such an ahou!" exclaimed Nami in frustration at the prices.

"I'm sure Senchou-san never meant for this to happen…" replied Robin as she looked through some baby clothes.

"I know that…I mean _he_ was not planned. I know he didn't mean for this to happen, but…a pirate ship is no place for babies. Also now we have to waste what little money we have on this ahou! I could be buying a brand new outfit, but nooo!" she exclaimed in frustration as she picked up a baby carrier. "Hey this might come in handy…He's so heavy…" she continued.

Robin smiled at her. Nami pursed her lips. "I will tell you one thing…I owe this ahou a beating!" she exclaimed.

Robin giggled at the Navigator's words. Luffy looked up at Nami with wide eyes. The women grabbed a few outfits for Luffy, some bottles, toys, pacifiers, blankets, bibs, diapers, and all other necessities. They went up to the lady behind the counter and paid for their things. The woman regarded them oddly. After the things were paid for they left the store and headed back to the ship.

The woman behind the counter turned to another woman in the store. "Did you hear all the horrible things they said about that poor child?!" she exclaimed.

The other woman nodded. "Un…and they were pirates!" she replied.

"Did you see that awful scar on that poor baby? He must have been an unwanted birth between that woman and her Captain." the woman behind the counter said. "You should follow them. We have to do something for that poor child." she continued.

"Un, I'm already on it!" exclaimed the second woman as she walked out. The woman behind the counter lifted her den-den mushi and began to dial out.

----

Nami and Robin made their way back to the ship. Nami changed Luffy's third dirty diaper and gave him to Robin to watch while she cleaned and hung it to dry. She came back out on deck. "Think I may go back out and see if I can't gather any information on these pirates that did this to Luffy." she said to Robin.

Robin handed Luffy back to Nami. He was making the continuous noise of unhappiness. Nami sighed. "He seemed fine when I went to clean the diaper." she said. Luffy immediately stopped and smiled at Nami.

Robin smiled at Luffy. "Ee…he was fine for awhile, but then he started to complain." she said with a gentle smile. "I will go also and see what I can find." she continued.

"Alright, it is a better idea to spread out." replied Nami. She laid Luffy down and put on the new carrier on her front. She placed Luffy inside. "There!" she said as she smiled down at Luffy. He seemed content where he was.

"Ee…I agree. We might be able to cover more ground." replied Robin as she began to leave the ship. Nami grabbed a pacifier and took it into the kitchen. She washed it off and put it in Luffy's mouth. He seemed exceptionally please with this new wonder.

Nami left the ship, taking a few essentials for Luffy with her. 'Alright, now where should I go first?' she thought to herself as she walked down the street. Unbeknownst to her the woman from the store was watching her. She went inside a store and picked up a den-den mushi.

----

Nami had visited a few places and asked as many questions as she could. The crew had recalled the Jolly Roger of that pirate ship, but nothing else. That was the only thing she had to go by. Nami sighed to herself, 'I give up for today…I'm going back to the ship.' she thought to herself. She looked down at Luffy. He was fast asleep. The pacifier was hanging loosely out of his mouth. She smiled down at him. "Baka…must be nice to be carried around everywhere, and to be able to just fall asleep." she whispered down at him.

She rounded a corner and furrowed her brows. It was almost completely devoid of people. There were a few people standing around and all of them had their eyes on her. Sweat beaded down her face as she picked up her pace. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm in a tight grip. "Hold on there little lady." said a man.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" demanded Nami. Her heart rate began to pick up.

Another man came up on her other side and grabbed her other arm. "What are you…What are you doing?! Let me go!" yelled Nami. She was beginning to panic. Luffy was still fast asleep in his carrier. The same woman from the baby store stepped out in front of Nami. "You…you're the one from the baby store!" exclaimed Nami in surprise.

"Take him." she said to the two men.

"Na…nani?!" exclaimed Nami. The two men began to slip off the carrier without letting go of her arms. "What are you doing?! NO! Yamete!!" she yelled. The panic in her was starting to build. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if you don't stop!" she yelled. She couldn't keep the panic from her voice. 'There going to take Luffy!' was all she could think about. The men smirked at her, what it seemed to them, an empty threat.

"There's no way we would leave this young baby to the likes of you! I heard you in my store! You're the same as all the other pirates, cruel!" exclaimed the woman.

"Matte, you don't understand!" exclaimed Nami as the men removed Luffy. "YAMETE!" she yelled as they handed him to the woman. Luffy immediately woke up at hearing Nami's yell. He looked up at the woman who wasn't Nami and began to cry.

"Hush now, love. You're safe now. Your mother won't be able to hurt you ever again." she said in a soothing voice. Luffy continued to cry.

"Please! You don't understand! Give him back!" yelled Nami as the panic began to over take her.

"Oh, I understand! Your lover _Captain_ will probably beat you for losing his child, but that doesn't concern me! If you ask me, you'll get what's coming to you!" she yelled at Nami.

"No, please!! You don't understand…" Nami started.

The woman interrupted her. "Enough!! You say one more word and Jeero here will have to hurt you!" she yelled. The woman turned and began to walk away.

"NOO! Luffy!!!" yelled Nami. However, her having yelled caused the man to her left to back hand her. She didn't care. She began to struggle against them. She kicked one in the groin and head butt the other in his gut. They both fell over and she began to chase after the woman. She could hear Luffy's loud cries. They made her panic more. 'I have to get him back! I have to! Luffy!' she yelled to herself in her mind. The woman turned and noticed Nami chasing her. She began to run.

Luffy's cries became louder. Nami ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, the woman began to yell. "Help me!! Someone!! This pirate is trying to hurt this baby!! Someone stop her!!" she yelled.

Nami made a noise of disbelief at the woman's words. Suddenly, hands began to grab for her. "No!! Yamete!! LUFFY!!!" she yelled towards the retreating woman. The woman stopped and turned toward Nami. Nami looked up at her the panic evident in her eyes as she was held down by the villagers. The other men who Nami had injured came running up and grabbed a hold of Nami. The other villagers backed off and just watched from a distance.

"You're really persistent! I thought you hated this baby! You should be grateful! You won't have to worry about him anymore! Or are you still worried what your Captain will do to you?! I already told you, I don't care about that! I will never let you hurt this child every again!" yelled the woman.

"You don't understand! He's important to me! It's not what you think!" yelled Nami. Luffy continued to cry, and at hearing Nami's voice he looked over at her.

"Urusai!! What have I told you about talking?! You pirate scum!!" yelled the woman and as she did the same man yet again back handed Nami, causing her to bleed from her mouth.

Suddenly, Luffy let out a piercing cry that caused everyone to bring their hands to their ears. The men holding Nami could only use their free hand. The woman holding Luffy attempted to cover her ears. She looked down at Luffy. He looked furious. The piercing cry was long and loud. Then it stopped and he continued to cry normally. "Luffy…" whispered Nami. She began to struggle against the men's hands holding her. "Let me go!! Luffy!!" she yelled. The woman turned and continued to run, despite Luffy's protesting cry.

Nami was beginning to choke with panic. Her eyes were huge and she was struggling as hard as she could. She began biting and clawing at the men holding her. 'Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, I can't let them take him!! I can't!!' she kept yelling in her mind.

Suddenly, a figure stepped in front of the fleeing woman. She immediately stopped and gasped up at the threatening looking man. Another man calmly walked out of an alley way near where Nami was and faced the men holding her down. "Is that anyway to treat a lady?" asked Sanji quietly but threateningly as he took a long drag of his cigarette. The woman stared wide eyed up at the green haired man wielding three swords.

"Sanji, Zoro!!" exclaimed Nami. She felt her panic begin to fade. 'Everything's okay now…' she thought to herself as she felt relief wash over her like a waterfall. She felt the tears sting her eyes. She blinked them away.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to take that baby." said Zoro quietly.

"You pirate scum! I won't let you have this baby! You would just abuse it!" yelled the woman.

"Oi, I suggest you let go of Nami-san. I don't want to have to hurt you…" said Sanji as he stared down at the men. They looked at Sanji in fear and let go of Nami. She immediately ran towards the woman with Luffy.

She stopped next to her and looked down at Luffy who was now just whining. Luffy shifted his eyes toward Nami. "Please…give him back to me…" pleaded Nami quietly.

The woman looked over at her anger on her face. "No! You said horrible things about this baby! Look what you've done to his face!! I will never allow you to hurt this baby again!!" yelled the woman.

"Please…I promise you…I never hurt him…I'm sorry…You're right. I said horrible things…but there are things you don't understand about that baby. I say things like that about him all the time…but…he's important to me…He's my Nakama…just like these two. Please…I told you, you don't understand what's going on…Please give him back to me." said Nami pleadingly as she held her arms out for Luffy. Luffy began to cry again and surprisingly, he reached his little arms out toward her. "Luffy…" whispered Nami as her eyes widened.

The woman looked down at Luffy in surprise. Zoro also looked at Luffy in surprise. Sanji didn't see anything he was still facing the men that had been holding Nami. "How did he get this scar?!" asked the woman after recovering from her surprise.

Nami reluctantly took her eyes off of Luffy. "I honestly don't know how he got that scar…He never told us…and we never asked." replied Nami honestly.

"Nani?! How can a baby tell you how he got this scar?! What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled the woman in disbelief at Nami's words.

"What I was saying about you not understanding the situation is…that baby_ is_ our Captain. We've been searching for the pirates who did this to him." said Nami.

"N…nani? Pirates?" said the woman in confusion as she looked down at Luffy. Luffy had stopped crying and was staring up at the woman with furrowed brows. He had a serious expression, even for a baby. "You mean…he's not really a baby? How is that possible?" she said.

"We don't know…We've been searching for answers…All the things I said about him, I was just frustrated. He got careless and so did we. We allowed this to happen. However, it doesn't mean he isn't important to us…Please…give him back to me…" said Nami quietly.

The woman furrowed her brows deeper as she stared at Nami's face. Nami seemed sincere to her. The woman looked back down at Luffy. He was still staring at the woman, face expressionless now, although, he seemed wary. Then the woman looked back up at Nami. Then she gasped. "A straw hat…" she said quietly.

Nami made a surprised face as she put a hand to Luffy's hat. "Un…it's his…" she replied as she looked down at Luffy.

"Matte, you called him Luffy!" yelled the woman.

"Un, that's right. His name is Luffy." replied Nami.

"Do you mean Mugiwara no Luffy?!" exclaimed the woman. The men who had been holding Nami made noises of surprise.

"Aa…that's right…" replied Zoro.

The woman turned to Zoro with large eyes. "Then you are…Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! You have three swords!" she exclaimed and then she turned to Nami. "And you're Burglar Cat Nami! I've seen your posters! They say you are horrible people!" she exclaimed in a panic. Then she turned to Sanji. "You must be Black Leg Sanji!" she exclaimed the fear evident in her voice.

"Please…don't be afraid. Please just give him back." replied Nami quietly.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelled as she backed up.

"If we had wanted to hurt you, we would have gotten Luffy back a long time ago and been gone from here." replied Zoro.

The woman looked up at Zoro in horror with wide eyes. Nami took a careful step towards the woman. "It's alright. Please, I understand what you tried to do. Under any other circumstance, I would have agreed with you. I'm also sure Luffy would have appreciated what you tried to do for him. However, we need him back. I promise we won't hurt any of you when you give him back." said Nami in a calm voice.

The woman looked down at Luffy. He smiled at her. The woman looked down at Luffy in surprise as did Zoro and Nami. The woman's face relaxed and then she handed Luffy back to Nami. Nami eagerly took him and smiled down at him. He giggled and cooed up at her. Nami looked back up at the woman. "Arigato." she said softly as she smiled at the woman. "Let's go back to the ship." said Nami as she turned and walked away. She put the carrier back on with Luffy in it.

Sanji and Zoro turned and followed her. The three stared at the retreating pirates in amazement. They had kept their word. They hadn't hurt anyone. "That woman is feisty…She put up a fight for that baby." said Jeero the man that had hit her twice. "She wasn't even mad about my hitting her…" he continued.

"Yeah, maybe they aren't as bad as they made them out to be…" remarked the other man. "It seems they really care about one another. Even that baby seemed to get mad about Jeero hitting her…You think he understood what was going on?" he continued.

"Who knows…" replied Jeero.

The woman continued to stare at them until they were out of sight. "I think you're right…Maybe they aren't as bad as we thought…" she said quietly more to herself then to them.

----

The three made their way back to the ship in silence. Nami had her head bowed and eyes concealed. Zoro glanced over at her. "What happened back there?" he finally asked.

"I was careless…" she replied without looking up. "How did you find us?" she asked quietly.

"I heard Luffy…It was pretty loud…Kinda hard to miss. I also faintly heard you. I knew something was wrong and headed in your direction. I happened to be near by." replied Zoro.

"Aa…same. I heard Luffy. A cry that loud, I knew it had to be him." replied Sanji.

"I see…" said Nami softly. "Gomen…" she whispered. Both men looked down at her.

"For what?" asked Zoro.

"For almost losing him…" she replied quietly.

"Don't worry about it Nami-san. What matters is we got him back." soothed Sanji.

"But I was stupid and said stupid things…I didn't think about someone over hearing me…I also forgot……he is just a baby…" she whispered the last part. Sanji looked down at Nami with a concerned expression.

Zoro looked down at her with a blank expression. Then he turned back ahead of him. "Aa…I guess he is…" he replied.

The three made it back to the ship. Everyone else was already there. Chopper took one look at Nami's bruised face and panicked. "Ah! Nami, what happened?!" he yelled as he ran up to her.

"Nan demo nai." she replied quietly.

"But your face, it's bruised!" yelled Chopper.

"I'm fine." she replied as she walked over toward the kitchen. "Luffy is probably hungry." she said without turning.

"Hai…" replied Sanji as he followed her.

Chopper looked up at Zoro. "Zoro, what happened?" he asked not giving up on the matter.

Usopp, Franky and Robin also looked at him expectantly. "We just ran into a little trouble with the locals. Nothing to worry about, we took care of it." he replied as he plopped down in his usual spot and closed his eyes.

Chopper furrowed his brows unsatisfied. He made his way to his infirmary. After a few minutes he came back with his pack and went inside the kitchen. He approached Nami who was trying to comfort a whining and hungry Luffy. Nami turned to him not really surprised to see him. "Let me look at your face." demanded Chopper.

Nami narrowed her eyes in compliance and nodded. Chopper jumped up onto a chair and leaned toward her to get a better look. He dropped his bag onto the table and began digging through it. He brought out some ointment and a bandage. Sanji approached Nami and handed her a bottle and placed a bowl of food next to her. Nami lifted the new bottle she just purchased and gave it to Luffy, who greedily began to drink. Chopper began his work on her cheek in silence.

Sanji began to make dinner for everyone else. "Nami, why did the villagers do this to you?" asked Chopper finally breaking the silence.

"Because I was stupid…" she replied quietly.

Chopper paused in his work and looked down at Nami in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"They tried to take Luffy away from me…" she finally said.

"Nani?! Why?!" he exclaimed.

"I told you…because I was stupid, and I was careless…" she replied quietly. "I promise I won't be careless again. I will keep Luffy with me at all times. I won't let anything like that happen again." she replied quietly.

Chopper furrowed his brows in concern and then continued his work.

----

Once night fell, the sleeping dilemma came up. "We could always just put him in his bed." said Usopp with a hand to his chin.

"What if he falls off?!" yelled Chopper.

"Chopper's right, he can't sleep alone. He might fall or wake up multiple times." added Nami.

"Well, he's not sleeping with me." remarked Zoro.

"I don't think he would fit in any of our beds to be honest. We have small beds." pointed out Usopp.

"Aa…our beds are small…" confirmed Sanji.

"I could build a crib for him." suggested Franky as he pulled out a hammer.

"No! That would be waste of much needed supplies! He won't be like this for very long. Plus, we would have to buy a mattress. We've wasted enough money on him already." replied Nami.

"Okay, well, he has to sleep with someone, and our beds are too small…What if he sleeps with either you or Robin?" suggested Usopp.

"NO WAY! There's no way I would allow that Ahou to sleep in the same bed as Nami-swan or Robin-chwan!!" yelled Sanji in a passionate protest.

"Ahou! He's just a baby right now! It's not the same!" yelled Usopp.

"I don't care! It's not happening!" yelled Sanji in Usopp's face.

Robin smiled. "I don't sleep much anyway. Senchou-san couldn't sleep with me." she remarked.

Nami sighed to herself. "This is going no where…" she whispered. Everyone turned to her. "It's alright. He can sleep with me…Besides, I made a promise that I would keep him with me at all times. Now, is no exception." she said quietly. She turned with Luffy in her arms and headed for the women's quarters.

"Oi, Nami-san!! You're not really going to sleep with him are you?!" yelled Sanji.

Nami stopped and slowly turned around with a dangerous expression. "Watch your mouth…" she said in a deathly quiet voice.

Sanji stood up straight as a sweat bead formed on the side of his face. "Ha…hai…Nami-san…" he replied in a nervous tone. Everyone else watched with sweat beads down the side of their faces. Nami turned back around and continued to the women's quarters.

She closed the door and walked to her bed. She laid Luffy down and covered him with the blanket. She had just recently changed his diaper and put him in a baby suit they had just bought. He stared up at her with his fist in his mouth as he softly cooed to her. She lay down next to him and propped up her head with her hand. He looked like he wasn't interested in sleeping at the moment. She stared down at him for awhile before finally speaking. "So, what was that earlier today, huh?" she asked him softly. He stared up at her with his fist still in his mouth. He kicked his legs sporadically and smiled up at her as he continued to coo through his fist. "You got pretty mad…That cry…it was so loud. Did you understand what was going on?" she asked him again softly.

He stared at her still smiling. He didn't seem to understand her at all. He only seemed happy she was talking to him. "Can you understand me…Luffy? Do you understand what I'm saying to you now?" she asked him. He only brought his hands together in excitement still kicking his legs and cooed. Nami sighed. "You don't do you…?" she said more to herself. "Then why did you…" her question trailed off. Luffy had brought his fist back into his mouth as he stared up at Nami. Nami sighed a second time. "Come on, let's go to sleep." she said softly as she lay her head down and closed his eyes. However, Luffy had other plans. He continued to coo and kick his legs. Then, at Nami's silence he softly began to cry. Nami opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Luffy, go to sleep…" she said tiredly.

He stared back at her through his tears and giggled. Nami sighed a third time. "You've got to be kidding me…" she whispered. Nami frowned. 'How can I get him to go to sleep?' she thought to herself. She brought a hand up and began to pat his chest gently. Then a memory came to her. She smiled warmly at it as she looked at Luffy. Then she began to softly sing to Luffy.

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute

Omoide ga yawariade

Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake

Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama

After she was done singing she smiled. Luffy's eyes were hooded as he softly cooed. She continued to pat his chest gently until he finally closed his eyes. Then she closed her eyes. She smiled to herself. Bellemere had sung that song to them when they were small. That was her last thought before sleeping into a quiet slumber.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations and Explanations Corner:**

**1: **Shimata translates to "Oh no!" or "Crap!" (or the other word I refuse to use because I don't curse…)

**2: **Itee means ouch or ow.

**3: **Nan demo nai translates to "It's nothing."

**4: **Song translation:

The snow is falling down.

While you sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.

I'm trapped in a small room. I love you while my spirit calls out to you.

Words are needless, lost memories softened peacefully, but how strange…

First there in that closed place where I only just slept.

Close behind you.

The snow falling down.

A soft lullaby.

In the gentle night, I bury my face in my hands.

I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as it is,

As it is until this dawn.

I'm making it up that Bellemere-san sang to them. I got this song from the Noir soundtrack. I had looked for Japanese Lullabies but could only find one. I wasn't happy with the lyrics so, I used this one instead. It's lullabyish enough for me, plus it could have more than one meaning. XP So just bear with me yet again. XP

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter! XD I know it probably wasn't as funny as the first. I still hope you enjoyed it. I think the first chapter will remain the most humorous. From here on out it might be a little more dramatic. Please review! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Nami's Mistake

**Author's Note: **Okay, first off, I want to apologize. I accidentally unplugged my computer. So for the lower half of my story Spell Check and Grammar refused to work. I tried the whole copy and past or cut and paste onto a new document, but it still didn't work. I could have just retyped the whole chapter, but like hell am I going to do that. XD So if there are any typos or misspellings or whatever, sorry…I didn't use much Japanese, I've decided not to use as much any more. It's a pain in the butt and all that jazz. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD I must warn you, it gets emotional in this one. So yeah, be forewarned. Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Midnight Lullaby**

**Chapter 3: Nami's Mistake**

Nami awoke in the middle of the night. She lazily opened her eyes and began blinking to clear her vision. Then she narrowed her eyes at feeling a strange sensation. Suddenly, she heard Luffy's whine. Her eyes opened wide and she looked down.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The guys all rolled over or fell out of their beds and scrambled out the door. The entire crew ran to the women's quarters. Sanji kicked down the door and then everyone rushed in.

"What is it Nami-san?! I'm here for you!" yelled Sanji.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Usopp and Zoro.

Nami was standing over her bed staring down at Luffy who was beginning to cry. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. Then she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She closed her fist tight and slowly brought it up next to her face. "You are so lucky you are just…a baby…" she seethed through her teeth.

"OI, what's going on?!" demanded Zoro.

"Yeah, why did you scream? Is Luffy okay? Are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"Luffy is just fine…I'm…fine too…" replied Nami through clenched teeth.

"Eh?" they all questioned.

"Forget it…Anyway, I think he's hungry…" she said as she bent over and lifted a whining Luffy into her arms. Once she did he immediately began to cry and frantically began to nuzzle her breasts. Nami's teeth clenched down harder as a stitch developed just over her left eye.

"OI! What is he doing?!" yelled Sanji.

----

Nami was sitting at the dining table. She still had the stitch above her left eye and she still looked annoyed. Zoro was leaning against the wall next to the table. Chopper was standing in a chair next to Nami and Sanji was sitting in the opposite chair on Nami's other side. Everyone else had gone back to bed. Luffy was in her arms drinking his milk and hiccupping from having been crying as he drank. There was a small lump on his head.

"I can't believe you actually hit him?!" yelled Chopper as he looked over Luffy's injury.

"Yeah, and here that woman from yesterday was afraid we might abuse him…" remarked Zoro as he stared down at Luffy. Luffy would whine every now and then when Chopper would touch the lump, in which Chopper would apologize.

Nami's eyes opened wide and she inhaled sharply. Then she furrowed her brows and looked down. "Urusai, Baka Marimo!!" yelled Sanji. Zoro pushed off the wall and was about to speak.

"No…he's right…" said Nami before Zoro could retort. Zoro looked over at her quickly as did Sanji and Chopper.

"But Nami-san, what he did…" Sanji began to say.

Nami finished his sentence for him. "Was only natural …He did it out of instinct. He's just a baby…I…I shouldn't have lost my temper…" she said quietly. She looked up and turned to Chopper. "I promise…I won't do it again." she whispered.

Chopper's face relaxed and then he nodded to Nami.

----

Luffy had drunk three bottles of milk before he was satisfied. Nami carried him back to the women's quarters, rocking him the whole way. She said good night to the guys as she went up the stairs and inside her room. She closed the door and walked over to her bed. She gently laid Luffy down and then lay down next to him. His eyes were hooded in sleepiness. She looked up at the small bandage on his head and frowned. The swelling had gone down. She leaned over and gently kissed the bandage.

Luffy softly cooed at her before closing his eyes. "Gomen…Luffy…" she whispered. He let out another very silent coo in response before drifting off to sleep. Then Nami lay her head down and also fell asleep.

----

The next morning Nami awake to Luffy's soft cooing and sporadic kicking. She sat up in bed and stretched. Luffy kicked his legs excitedly at her finally waking up. She got up to get dressed. Then she stopped. She turned to Luffy narrowing her eyes. Then she leaned over and pulled the blanket over his face. Luffy made noises of excitement as he kicked his legs sporadically. Nami smiled and then turned to get her clothes to change. Luffy giggled as he played around with the blanket. Then he brought his hands down in his excitement and removed the blanket from his face.

Nami turned with the clothes in her hand and pursed her lips at Luffy. Then she sighed. "Well it's not like you'll remember anything or know what's going on. You're just a baby…" she said as she looked at him. At hearing her voice he turned to look at her and then smiled up at her. Then he grabbed the blanket and brought it into his mouth as he softly cooed at her. Nami sighed again and then began to change her clothes. After she was done she walked over to him and then lifted him up. He kicked his legs and jibber jabbered away.

She walked out of her quarters and then down the stairs. She could already smell the delicious aroma of Sanji's cooking. She walked into the dining area. Everyone else was already waiting for Sanji to be done with breakfast.

"Morning, Nami-swan!" called Sanji in his love-love state.

"Morning." she replied with a smile. She sat down at the table with a happy Luffy in her arms. Sanji walked up to her and handed her a bottle and set down a bowl of food for Luffy. "Arigato." she said as she smiled at Sanji. Sanji smiled and stuck around as he looked down at Luffy. Nami brought the bottle up to his mouth. Luffy began to whine in anticipation as he grabbed a hold of the bottle. Nami smiled down at him. "So impatient…" she said softly.

"Aa…" agreed Sanji as he grinned down at Luffy. Then he chuckled as he walked back into the kitchen.

After breakfast everyone went back on the deck. "Robin and I are going to go back out to see if we can't get any more information on those pirates. There's a bar I think I might be able to get something out of." explained Nami as she put Luffy in the carrier. Then she placed a pacifier in his mouth. He immediately latched onto it and began to suck on it.

"Alright, I'll also go see what I can scrounge up…" replied Sanji.

"While you guys do that, I'm going to go train with Meitou Shuusui. I still haven't gotten used to it's weight. I want to be able to weild this sword to it's fullest potential." remarked Zoro as he began to leave the ship.

"I guess Chopper and I will wait here and guard the ship…" said Usopp.

"I'm not good at getting information. I'll just stay here and contiuning repairing the damage those bastards did to Sunny." said Franky.

Nami nodded. "Alright, we'll be going now." she said as she and Robin left the ship.

Nami, Luffy, and Robin made their way into the village. Luffy quietly hummed with the pacifier in his mouth as he sucked on it. Nami looked down at him and smiled. He was staring at her as he hummed. Then he smiled at her. Nami quietly laughed at him. Luffy's smile widened as he giggled at her. Robin looked over and smiled at him. "He's so cute!" exclaimed Nami.

"Ee, he is isn't he." replied Robin. Nami and Robin made their way to the bar.

"Alright, here goes. I'll do the talking. If things get to 'loud', that's when you step in." explained Nami. Robin nodded in compliance. The two women made their way inside. The many pirates inside eyed them like wolves. They approached the bar and the slimy looking bartender behind it. "We want information on some pirates." she said in a cold voice to the bartender. Robin kept her eyes on the many patrins.

The bartender smirked. "This is no place for women miss, and especially no place for babies…" he said in a snide remark.

"Let me worry about that and just answer my questions!" replied Nami coldly. The bartender's smirk widened. "I want to know about some specific pirates. Their Jolly Roger consists of clock gears and a pendulum over cross bones. Where can I find them?" she demanded.

The bartender narrowed his eyes at him. "I have no idea who they are." he replied quickly.

Nami reached out and grabbed the man's shirt dragging him over the counter. "Liar! I know you know something and I want to know what it is and now!!" she yelled at him.

Some of the patrins quickly got out of their chairs and were approaching Nami. However, Robin stepped forward. "Seis Flor." she said in a gentle voice as she crossed her arms. Six pairs of hands sprouted from each man. They all began to yell in surprise at the weird 'extra' hands. Robin grabbed a hold of them and held them in place.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about lady!!" yelled the man.

"We need to know where these pirates are and we need to know now. I know you know something, and you are going to tell us what that is. I'm warning you now, if you don't tell us what we want to know, things are going to get ugly." threatened Nami in a low cold voice.

Without Nami noticing the bartender slipped his hand under the bar. "Look lady, I already done told ya, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know about any pirates with that Jolly Roger! We've never come across any!! I suggest you leave before things _do _get ugly!" he yelled.

"If you haven't noticed, we have the upper hand here! Literally! Now, you will tell me what we want to know, NOW!!" demanded Nami.

The man slowly pulled out his hand from under the counter. He had a gun. He smirked. "I'm not telling you a thing…" he said in a snide remark as he brought up the gun…and fired.

Nami cried out as she flew a few feet and landed on her back.

"NAMI, LUFFY!!" yelled Robin in alarm. She looked over at where Nami lay as sweat beaded down her face with wide eyes. However, she didn't remove her hold on the other men. She sprout more arms from the bartender and removed the gun from him as she held him as well.

Nami groaned and sat up. Then her eyes flew open. "LUFFY!!" she yelled as she pulled Luffy out of the carrier. Once she did, Luffy finally began to wail loudly. Nami looked down at him frantically. She took a deep ragid breath in relief at hearing his cries. Then she opened his baby suit to get a look at his back.

"Nami-san, are you okay?" asked Robin worried.

Nami ignored her as she continued her inspection of Luffy. On his back was a large red mark. She could already see it began to change into a sickening green and purple color. 'He's okay…he's okay…' she thought to herself. She was so relieved she could cry. However, then she could feel the anger well up inside her. She lowered her head as her hair concealed her eyes. She clenched her teeth down tightly in her anger. "Robin…" she said in a low and deadly tone.

"Hai…?" replied Robin.

"Take Luffy…" she said in a very low voice. Robin furrowed her brows, but did what she was told. Without releasing the men, she took Luffy from Nami. He contiuned to cry loudly. Nami slowly stood up reached under her skirt and pulled out her Perfect Clima Tact. She slowly put it together as she walked over to the bartender, eyes still concealed by her hair. Then she looked up at the bartender. The man made a nervous noise at her furious expression. She quickly lept over the bar, hitting the man with her Clima Tact. Robin had let go of the man just in time, knowing Nami wouldn't hold back. Nami beat the man senseless, blood splattering everywhere. She grunted in her anger as she did. Robin turned away not being able to watch. After awhile, she dropped her Clima Tact and began to use her fists on the man.

After awhile, Nami calmed down. Full of the bartender's blood, she picked up her Clima Tact and climbed over the bar. She approached one of the men Robin was holding down. She grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up. "How…how is that baby…? I mean…he shot both of you…How are you…How are you okay?!" he asked in a hysterical voice.

"Don't worry about that! Tell me what I want to know…now…" she said in a low and threatening voice.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything I know!!" he said in a scared voice as he looked up at Nami in fear.

The two women left the bar. Nami had placed Luffy back in his carrier. She was walking with her head lowered. She hadn't killed the man…but she had wanted to. She had been careless…She had been terrified that Luffy had been killed. She had forgotten about him being rubber. However, they never thought about the fact that he might still be that way, even as a baby. Luffy had also unintentionally saved her life. However, it didn't save her from her guilt. She had endangered his life. He can't protect himself like this. She was responsible for him, and she had failed miserably. He was still whining and hiccuping from all the crying he had done as he sucked on the pacifier she had put back in his mouth to help calm him down. She never realized that his reflecting bullets might have been painful, or maybe it wasn't. After all, he always said that it doesn't hurt him. Well, what if it did…? Although, maybe it only hurt because he is so small and fragile right now. Regardless of all of that, he was still in pain…and it was her fault. She stared down at him with a sad expression. She had almost gotten him killed and her along with him. She ignored the wide eyed stares of the villagers as they walked.

Robin looked over at her with a concerned expression. Nami hadn't lifted her gaze once since she had gotten the information they had needed. They had actually gotten more than just information. They had gotten an eternal pose that would lead them right to the pirates they were searchihng for. Robin looked back ahead of them. She was worried about their Navigator. She seemed riddled with guilt.

They both made their way back to the ship and climbed aboard. Sanji had already returned back to the ship. He took one look at Nami and all the blood and ran up to her. "NAMI-SAN!! Are you okay?!" he yelled as he approached her.

Nami kept her head lowered. "Im fine…" she whispered as she started to walk away.

"Nami, what happened?!" asked Chopper. He was frantic.

"I don't want to talk about it…I'm going to take a bath…" she said quietly as she began to climb the stairs. Her hair was still concealing her eyes. Robin watched after her sadly.

"Chotto matte, Nami, are you taking Luffy with you...?" asked Usopp in surprise.

She ignored him as she disappeared over the rail and to the back of the ship. Everyone turned to Robin. "Robin-chan, what happened?!" asked Sanji.

Robin sighed as she turned to them.

"Oi, is she really gonna…?" started Usopp, but decided it best not to finish his question.

----

Nami slowly made her way up to the bath house. With her head still lowered she removed Luffy from his carrier and then removed the carrier. He looked at her through his tears and hiccupped. Her face took on a sad expression and then she set him down gentle on some towels. He started to whine at the pressure on his back. Nami removed her blood soaked clothes and threw them in a laundry basket. When she was nude she lifted Luffy and removed his baby suit and diaper.

She carried him to the tub as he whined slightly at the pain he was still in. She turned the water on and waited for it to fill. Once it was full, she turned it off and stepped inside. She sat down into the water and brought her knees up. She laid Luffy on her raised up knees and bowed her head forward. She slowly began to shake, and then it became more violent. A sob escaped her lips as she brought a hand to her mouth. She had been so scared…When he didn't immediately cry…She had been so scared. She had thought…that he was dead…When she finally heard his cries, she had been so relieved she had wanted to cry. However, when she had seen his bruise, she had become furious. That bartender had almost killed their Captain, and her along with him. He hadn't cared that Luffy was only a baby. He had shot him anyways. Her fury had gone beyond sanity.

She contiuned to cry quietly before it became to much for her. Another sob escaped her lips as she began cried loudly. Luffy also began to cry. It was as if he sensed her anguish. Nami pulled her hand away from her mouth and gentle cradled Luffy to her chest as she contiuned to cry. She leaned her head onto his as she hugged him to her. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" she repeatedly whispered. "I promise you…Luffy…I won't ever be careless with you again…I promise…I will protect you…" she whispered through her tears. They both cried together for a long while, before Nami finally calmed down. Then she bathed them both and then stepped out and released the water. Luffy had whined a little at her washing his back. She rinsed them both off with the shower and then she dried them both off.

She lay Luffy down with the towel and put on a new set of clothes. Then she put a new diaper onto Luffy and put his baby suit back on. With blood shot, baggy eyes, she left the bath house. She turned the corner and contiuned into the dining area. Without getting Sanji, she began to prepare Luffy's lunch without him.

Everyone had watched her disappear into the dining area with concerned expressions. Zoro had returned from his training and had been filled in on the events. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk to the dining area. When she disappeared inside. He closed his eyes. She had had her head lowered the whole time.

Nami sat at the table and began to feed Luffy. She craddled him close to her as he ate. The door to the dining area opened. She didn't lift her head to see who it was. The whole crew entered the room and slowly walked up to Nami. Zoro leaned on the wall facing her. Chopper and Usopp sat on the couch. Sanji approached and sat in the chair next to her. Robin stood near Zoro and Franky sat at the bar.

"Robin told us about what happened." said Zoro quietly. Nami lowered her head further and brought her head to Luffy's, but said nothing. Zoro narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's true…you were careless." he contiuned quietly. Sanji made a small noises as he narrowed his eyes. Nami's head sunk lower over Luffy's. "However, what happened, it's a part of our lives. Things like that happen all the time to us. It is fortunate about Luffy being rubber. I think we all failed to realize he would still be rubber in that state. We also forget he's just a baby. We have to be more careful." he explained quietly. Nami kept her self cradled against Luffy as he drank his milk. "However, I'm not saying we blame you for what happened, and you shouldn't blame yourself either. What matters is that you are both safe and alive." he concluded as he looked down at her.

"Marimo's right, Nami-san. We don't blame you for what happened. We understand how you feel...but you are both alive, like he said, that's all that matters." said Sanji quietly and soothingly.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she still cradled Luffy to her.

Everyone looked down at her with furrowed brows in concern. "It's okay, Nami…There's nothing to be sorry about." replied Usopp.

"Aa…Usopp's right…It' okay…I'm just glad you are both okay…" added Chopper.

"Aa…I'm sure Mugiwara would just be glad he was able to protect you." remarked Franky. They all looked at her concerned when they heard her sniffle. Zoro closed his eyes as he lowered his head. Chopper teared up. Sanji put a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"Nami-san…just promise us you won't blame yourself anymore. There's no need to feel guilty." said Sanji softly. Nami nodded her head. He smiled warmly down at her. Everyone else smiled too, except for Zoro. He was only looking down at her with furrowed brows..

----

After having set a course from the enternal pose, the crew set sail in search of the pirates who had done this to Luffy. They had just eaten lunch and had gone back on deck. However, Nami and Chopper were in the infirmary so Chopper could examine Luffy. Chopper had Luffy on his stomache for the examination. Luffy was slightly whining from the soft touches here and there that Chopper would give him. "It doesn't look too bad. Luffy has never bruised before like this. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that he is just a baby. I'll rub some ointment on and put a bandage on it. He's going to have to stay off of his back for awhile. It will probably cause him too much pain." explained Chopper.

Nami kept her head lowered. Chopper looked over at her. "Nami, it's okay. You don't have to be sad any more." he said as he frowned sadly at her.

"I know…I'm sorry…I just…I'll be fine…I promise…" she said softly.

Chopper nodded. Then he looked down at her hands. "You had better let me take a look at your hands after." he said as he rubbed ointment on Luffy's back. Luffy started crying from the pain. Nami nodded. Nami looked over at him. He looked up at her threw his tears and contiuned to cry. He was leaning up as best he could on his little elbows. Nami slowly brought her hand up and gently placed it on his head. She moved his hair out of his face and gently stroked his head to calm him down. Chopper looked over at her slightly surprised. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair as she was facing Luffy. He made a confused expression before continuing putting the bandage on Luffy.

When he was done with Luffy, he began to examine and bandage Nami's hands. Luffy had fallen asleep on Chopper's infirmary bed. Nami's having stroked his head softly had put him to sleep. "There, that should do it." said Chopper as he finished with bandaging up her hands.

Nami stood up and went to Luffy. She gently lifted him up into her arms. "Arigato…Chopper…" she said as she turned and left. Chopper watched after them with a concerned expression.

Nami walked back out on deck with the rest of the crew. She sat down in her usual chair and cradled Luffy tightly in her arms as he slept. She watched him as he slept. She watched the rise and fall of his chest. It was comforting for her to see him breathing…and alive. She never really thought about life without Luffy, but now she was beginning to. She didn't know what she would do without him. He was the whole reason she was even here. The whole reason that she and the others in her village were alive and free. She wouldn't be able to accomplish her dream if he were gone. She also finally had to admit to herself after all that has happened in the last two days, that she really cared about him. She would be distraught if anything happened to him.

She gave him a little squeeze at that thought. Luffy slightly stirred in his sleep and took a deep and ragid breath. He left out a soft coo in his sleep as he exhaled. Nami felt herself smile warmly down at him. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about…?' she thought to herself. 'I'm so glad he's okay…' she thought as she hugged him to her.

"I'm a little worried about Nami…" said Usopp in a hushed voice as he watech Nami. He was sitting with the guys on deck. Sanji was leaning against the mast with his ever present cigarette in his mouth. Zoro was also sitting and leaning against it with his eyes closed. Franky was standing near by. Chopper had come out of his infirmary and was now sitting with Usopp.

"Aa…Nami-san is taking this whole thing pretty hard…" remarked Sanji in concern. Usopp, Chopper and Franky all nodded.

"I'm sure she will be just fine…Guilt isn't something you get over easily. She understands that we don't blame her. Her problem isn't our forgiveness. Her problem is being able to forgive herself…" remarked Zoro. Everyone looked over at him. "She might still be upset about it today, however, I'm sure by tomorrow she will be just fine. She will realize that Luffy is fine and there's no sense in dwelling in her guilt any longer. She will also realize that Luffy wouldn't want her to be sad or feel guilty about what happened." he contiuned to explain. They guys stared at Zoro in wide eyed surprise. Zoro opened his eyes at their silence and looked over at them. "Nani?" he questioned in confusion.

"Nothing…" they all replied and looked away from him. Zoro rose up a brow at them.

Usopp shrugged and then he brought a hand to his chin as he furrowed his brows. "Although…I still can't believe she took a bath with him…" he said quietly. Then he made a nervous noise as he felt a heated aura from beside him. He slowly looked over at Sanji.

Sanji had his head lowered and flames were emitting from him. "Unforgivable…" he seethed quietly and dangerously.

"Oi, oi, oi, calm down!! I mean yeah, it was weird! It is still Luffy after all, but, but, but, he is still a baby!! Right?!" he exclaimed nervously trying to get Sanji to calm down.

Suddenly, Sanji just deflated. He sighed deep. "Aa…I'm sure she was just sad about what had happened. Also…it's not like he will remember anything or know any better…right?" he said quietly with his head lowered. Usopp took a deep breath in relief. Zoro shifted his eyes back to Nami. She was holding Luffy really close to herself. He couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for her. Having Luffy like that was pretty hard for them all. None of them have any experience with children. Nami was having to learn first hand just how difficult it was. If Luffy hadn't been still rubber, they would have all lost him. He can understand why she was taking this so hard, and he didn't blame her. He narrowed his eyes. He just hoped he was right about what he said.

----

That night, when it was time for sleep, Nami lay Luffy down on his stomache instead of on his back. Luffy leaned up on his little elbows to be able to see her. He cooed up at her softly. Nami smiled sadly as she lay down next to him. He watched her every movment. She lay her head down on her pillow and just stared at him. He seemed happy about the attention she was giving him. He giggled and jibber jabbered away at her. Nami felt herself get sad again. She couldn't help it, she still felt guilty about what had happened earlier that day. Luffy was looking her right in the eyes.

Nami began to tear up. "I'm so sorry, Luffy. You probably trust us with your life…and I almost failed you today…I almost broke that trust…" she said as the tears began to stream down her temple and to her pillow. Luffy stopped smiling at her. Nami looked at him in slight surprise. Then something amazing happened. He reached up his little arm and brought his little hand to her face. Nami's eyes widened. "Luffy…" she whispered. Then suddenly, he laughed and smacked her face. Nami's pupils went small in surprise as a sweat bead dropped on the side of her face. Then she looked at Luffy. He was still laughing. Then her lips twitched up and then she joined his laughter.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad or feel guilty. You're always so forgiving…I guess, I need to just forgive myself, huh?" she said softly. Luffy smiled and cooed at her. He bobbed up and down on his elbows in his mirth. She smiled warmly at him and laughed. "You know, you make a really cute baby Luffy." she said. "Okay, time for sleep." she sais softly. She brought her hand up and placed it on his head. She gently edged him down to lay his head down.

He laid his head down and contiuned to talk to her. "Shhhh… it's time for sleep." she said softly. She gently began to stroke his hair. Then she started to sing him the lullaby again.

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute

Omoide ga yawariade

Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake

Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama

She sang to him softly. She watched as his eyes hooded while he cooed softly. "Shhh…shhh, go to sleep." she whispered. He cooed softly one last time before closing his eyes. She smiled. "You know…I think I'm going to miss you when you become yourself again…" she whispered. Then she rolled her eyes. She sighed to herself before closing her eyes for sleep.

----

Luffy awoke in the middle of the night. He blinked a few times. Then he saw her. He leaned up on his elbows. 'Na…mi……?' he thought to himself. He reached out a hand. He looked at it wide eyed. It was so small…He looked back up at Nami. 'What is she…doing here?' He reached out his hand and touched her face. Then his eyes went wide again. Then they slowly began to close. 'I feel so…sleepy.' He laid his head down and passed out.

Nami woke up. Luffy's hand was on her face. She leaned up a bit. His little hand fell off her face. He was fast asleep. She furrowed her brows slightly. "Hmm…" she hummed in slight confusion. Then she shrugged and went back to sleep.

**To Be Contiuned…**

**Translations and Explanations Corner:**

**1: **Song translation:

The snow is falling down.

While you sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.

I'm trapped in a small room. I love you while my spirit calls out to you.

Words are needless, lost memories softened peacefully, but how strange…

First there in that closed place where I only just slept.

Close behind you.

The snow falling down.

A soft lullaby.

In the gentle night, I bury my face in my hands.

I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as it is,

As it is until this dawn.

I will always translate this song for you guys for as long as Nami sings it to Luffy. XD

All the Japanese I used in this chapter you _should_ already know. If not, well I'm sorry. I'm a lazy person…-.-;

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun!!!! And the plot thickens!! XD Muwahahaha! XD I hope you all enjoyed this super emotional chapter! XD Don't forget, please review!! I actually like, read, and reply to those!! XO


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams of Reality

**Author's Note: **Here's my fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. I think it's an interesting one. XD It's also a long one. Since this one comes straight from my mind, sometimes it may or may not come out faster. The time varies on when I release them. That's why this chapter came out so fast. I don't really have a deadline that I have set up for it like I did with Phoenix. XP Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Midnight Lullaby**

**Chapter 4: Dreams of Reality**

In the morning Nami woke up in a good mood. During the night when Luffy had woken her up with his whining and nuzzling, she hadn't lost her temper. She had only gotten up and taken him to the kitchen to feed him. She was starting to get used to taking care of him and all the little things he did. She was really beginning to realize that he was indeed…just a baby.

She stretched her arms up and hummed in her stretching. She felt a lot better after her little 'talk' with Luffy last night. She giggled to herself. She turned and looked down at him. He was softly cooing to himself as he eyed the blanket he had a hold of. He was leaning up on his elbows. He looked at it cross eyed as he brought it close to his face. Then he clumsily tried to put it in his mouth. Nami smiled warmly down at him. Then she turned and got up to change her clothes.

No longer caring about Luffy seeing her, after all she took a bath with him the day before, she changed her clothes. Once she was done, she grabbed Luffy's hat from the vanity and placed it on her head. She hadn't worn it the day before because she had been afraid it might have gotten damaged.

She went over to Luffy and lifted him up. She turned him over and cradled him in her arms. "I should probably have Chopper take a look at your back after breakfast. I'm sure he will want to anyway." she said down to him as she walked out of the room. He smiled and cooed up at her.

She made her way into the dining area. "Good morning, Nami-swaan!" called Sanji from the kitchen in his love-love state.

"Good morning, Sanji-kun!" she replied with a smile.

"Ah! You're feeling better today, Nami-san!" exclaimed Sanji with a smile.

Zoro raised a brow and looked toward the others. He gave an 'I told you so' expression.

"Un, Luffy and I had a little 'talk' last night!" she replied with a big smile.

"Eh…?" questioned Usopp as he raised a brow. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"A…talk, Nami-san?" asked Sanji in confusion.

Nami laughed softly. "It's nothing. Never mind." she replied as she smiled down at Luffy.

He looked up at her and giggled. Nami sat down at the table and brought the already ready bib up to his chin. Sanji walked up to her and handed her a bottle and set the bowl down next to her. Luffy drank the whole bottle. Then he began to whine in his usually way, after she removed it from his mouth. Nami sat Luffy up on her lap. "Hush, hush, I know…" said Nami softly with a smile as she brought a spoonful of mashed food to his mouth. "Mmmaaah…" she hummed as she brought it to his mouth. Luffy greedily ate it. Nami scooped up some more food. "Mmmaaah…" she said softly again as she gave him another spoonful of food. Luffy got excited at her sound affects and brought his hands together in excitement as he kicked his legs and giggled. Nami laughed softly. She brought the bib up to his mouth and cleaned off the food that had spilled out of his mouth from his giggle.

"Nami…what are you doing?" asked Usopp with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked not taking her eyes off of Luffy.

"With the sound affects…" added Zoro.

"The what…What are you talking about?" she asked not really paying them any mind. "Mmmaaah…" she said softly again. Luffy giggled. Nami laughed softly at him.

"You're doing it again…" said Usopp quietly.

"Doing what again?" she asked still not paying attention.

"The sound affects!!" he and Zoro yelled in annoyance.

"What sound affects…? I'm not making any sound affects…" she replied as she continued to feed Luffy.

"You're making weird sound affects…" everyone said quietly to her.

"Ara…?" she questioned as she finally looked up at them with a clueless wide eyed expression.

"Forget it…" replied Usopp.

Nami just smiled as she looked down at Luffy. "Mmmaaah…" she said softly again as she brought another spoonful to Luffy's mouth. Luffy bounced up and down in his excitement and mirth. Sweat beads dropped down the sides of everyone's faces.

----

After breakfast, Nami and Chopper went back to his infirmary for Luffy's check-up. Luffy was only wearing a small red baby t-shirt and his diaper. Chopper raised the T-shirt up to get a look at Luffy's back. Luffy was leaning up on his elbows. He had his fist in his mouth and was cooing softly through it. Chopper looked over his bruise. "It seems to already be healing…Luffy always was an incredibly fast healer. He doesn't seem to be in much pain either." he explained. Luffy let out a small cry in complaint as Chopper softly pressed down on the bruise. "However, it still hurts him." he continued with a bit of a smile.

Chopper rubbed more ointment onto Luffy's back and then re-bandaged it. "Let me see your hands." he said once he was done with Luffy. Nami gave him her hands. He removed the bandages and examined her hands. "You really did a lot of damage to your knuckles, Nami…" said Chopper softly as he looked them over.

"Un…sorry, I was really angry…" she replied with a nervous laugh.

"Aa…I would have been furious too…I only wish I could have done the same…I envy you…" he replied quietly.

"Eh?" questioned Nami in surprise.

"I remember when we first found Usopp back on Water 7…How badly he had been beaten…I remember all of our fury…I will especially remember Luffy's…He had been beyond furious…So I kind of understand how angry you must have been…I would have been too…That bastard…he…he almost killed Luffy…and you…" he said quietly. "When I see this…I can't help but feel kind of glad you let that guy have it…I only wish I could have done the same…" he continued quietly.

Nami looked down at Chopper with slightly furrowed brows and parted lips. Then she smiled. "It did feel good to release my anger on him, however, remember, the guy who did that to Usopp is just right outside." she said with a bit of a laugh.

Chopper looked up at her in surprise as if remembering that fact. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed as he started laughing. "They were all actually really good people, weren't they?" asked Chopper.

"Un…they were. They really helped us out a lot when we needed them. They made up for what they had done. However, they never tried to kill Usopp…That man had tried to kills us…regardless of the fact that I was a woman…and Luffy…was a baby…" she said as she lowered her head and furrowed her brows.

"Aa…do you think they were with those pirates that did this to Luffy?" asked Chopper.

"It's a good possibility…They did have an eternal pose of the island they are on…" replied Nami as her brows furrowed deeper.

"If that's the case…I may still get my revenge yet…" replied Chopper in an angry tone. "I wonder if they will try and warn their Nakama…?" he continued.

"I don't know, however, we should be prepared just in case…" she replied.

"Aa!" replied Chopper with a determined expression. "There! All done!" he exclaimed as he laughed a little.

"Arigato, Chopper!" she exclaimed as she pat the little reindeer's head.

"Baka! I don't need your thanks, BAKA!" he exclaimed in a happy tone as he brought his hands together and rocked back and forth with a huge grin.

Nami grinned down at him before turning and lifting up Luffy. "Oooouuu…" he cooed on the way up with his fist still in his mouth and stared down at the floor wide eyed. Nami laughed slightly at him. Chopper smiled at them both happily. Nami brought Luffy's backside to her waist as she let him slightly hang over her arm. She walked out of the infirmary with a smile on her face. Luffy continued to coo as he stared down at the ground with his fist still in his mouth. Nami walked down the stairs and to her usual chair.

She laid Luffy down on his stomach on the blanket laid out in front of her chair. She sat down and watched him for awhile with a smile on her face. He leaned up on his elbows and stared down at the blanket. He cooed softly down at it. She watched as his eyes became wider and then they would go back to normal size. Then he began to gather it up clumsily with his hands. Drool seeped from his mouth as he contined to jibber jabber away to himself. Nami's smile widened and became warmer.

He gathered up some of the blanket and then tried to put it in his mouth. Then he bobbed up and down on his elbows in excitement as he giggled to himself. Nami let out a small laugh at him. Luffy slightly jumped startled and clumsily looked up at Nami, wobbling slightly as he did. It seems he had forgotten she was there. He smiled a gummy grin at her and began to coo loudly in his excitement as he brought his arms up and the blanket with him. Nami laughed softly again at him. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach as she watched him. He began to rock back and forth on his elbows and his knees in excitement. Then he looked back down as his mouth took on the shape of an 'O'. "Oooouuu…" he cooed as he stared cross eyed at the deck. He had brought up the blanket and had revealed the green grass underneath. He clumsily reached out a hand and grabbed the grass.

He tore some out and began to clumsily bring it to his mouth. "Ah, ah…" said Nami softly with a warm smile on her face as she leaned forward and gently removed the grass from his hand. He looked up at her with his mouth still in the shape of an 'O'. Then his little lips stuck out in a pout. Then he softly began to cry at her taking away his new discovery. Nami laughed softly again as she smiled warmly at him. She leaned back in her chair and turned to the table. She grabbed a pacifier that was on the table and leaned back forward. She placed the pacifier into his mouth and leaned back. He hummed a little still complaining with tears in his eyes and then he began to suck on the pacifier.

He seemed satisfied with this. His face relaxed as he softly began to hum to himself and bob up and down again as he sucked on the pacifier. Nami smiled again. Then she turned and picked up her book to read it.

Usopp had watched the whole scene with a raised brow. "This is just weird…It almost hurts to watch…" he said in a hushed voice.

"Aa…it's beginning to freak me out too…" replied Zoro, who was also watching the whole time.

"Nami-san is really taking to this pretty well…I didn't actually expect this…I thought she would be a frustrated mess by now, to be honest…" remarked Sanji.

"Aa…me too…" replied Usopp. "It's kinda weird the way she smiles at him…" he continued.

"Aa…" agreed Zoro.

"I'm kinda jealous…" added Sanji with a frown.

Both Usopp and Zoro looked over at him with raised brows. "Jealous…?" they asked at the same time.

"Aa…Her smile is so warm…It's almost as if…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Almost as if...? Chotto matte!! You don't mean…?" Usopp didn't finish his question. All three of them looked back at Nami. She had lowered her book and was once again smiling down at Luffy. Luffy was looking up at her as he was raised up on his elbows as high as he could go. They watched as she squealed with delight at his giggle, and then leaned forward and scooped him up. She raised him high into the air above her head and laughed. They could hear Luffy's gleeful giggles in excitement as she did this. They all stared with bulging eyes and mouths wide open.

Luffy had smiled such a cute smile at her with his pacifier slightly hanging out of his mouth. He had scrunched up his nose and eyes and just let out the cutest sound with his smile. She couldn't contain it anymore. He was just so cute!! She lifted him high above her head as she laughed. He also laughed with her. Then she brought him down and blew into his stomach. Luffy squealed with delight as he laughed at the tickling sensation. Then she lifted him up again and repeated the action multiple times.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Zoro with bulging eyes and mouth wide opened. "What the hell is she doing?!" he exclaimed.

Usopp's and Sanji's eyes were also bulged out and mouths wide open. "She's playing with him!! She is taking this way too seriously…I mean she's not serious…I mean…" stuttered Usopp.

"Oi, Nami-san!! What are you doing?!!" yelled Sanji.

Nami stopped what she was doing and looked over at them. "Hmm?" she questioned as she stared at them with her cluelessly wide eyed expression.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Zoro.

"Eh?...I'm just playing with him…He's so cute!!" she exclaimed with a girly smile as she looked down at Luffy. He was grinning up at her.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Zoro.

Nami looked over at them and pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "What the hell is the big deal anyways?!" she yelled at them.

"What do you mean, what's the big deal?! I mean…its Luffy!!" yelled Zoro.

"So?!" she yelled back. "He's just a baby and he likes to play!" she exclaimed. Luffy was staring at her with an expressionless face. She looked back down at him. He immediately grinned. Nami smiled. "You just like all the attention don't you?!" she said as she brought him up again and blew on his stomach. Luffy laughed gleefully.

"You do realize that that's just disturbing, right?!" exclaimed Zoro.

Nami pursed her lips at him again. "Why?" she asked.

"It just is!! It's Luffy!!" he yelled.

"So what if it is?!" she yelled back.

"Okay, so are you trying to say that if any one of us had been turned into a baby…you would do the same thing?" asked Usopp with a slick smirk.

"Ah!..." exclaimed Nami with huge eyes. Usopp's smirk widened. She looked from Zoro to Usopp and then to Sanji. She honestly didn't know if she would or not…"I…I don't know…" she replied quietly. "I guess when either of you gets turned into babies…we'll find out, now won't we?" she asked in her own question with a slight smirk.

They all made throaty noises. Then Sanji's eyes turned into hearts "Mellorine!! To be able to sleep in the same bed as Nami-swan and to bathe with Nami-swan and to be able to nuzzle Nami-swan's…" Sanji's adulation was cut short by a book flying into his face.

Zoro and Usopp made nervous noises as they looked over at Sanji. Then they both turned to Nami. She had an angry face with shark teeth. "That's enough already!!!" she yelled angrily. "Okay, so I've made up my mind. No probably not. I probably wouldn't do the same thing for all of you." she said quietly with a stitch pulsating over here eye as she had her eyes closed and teeth clenched.

Luffy clapped his hands clumsily together as he laughed in amusement. "Why you little…" seethed Sanji angrily at Luffy's laughter as he sat up.

"Leave Luffy alone!! He doesn't know any better!!" she yelled.

"Oi, oi, are you trying to say you favor Luffy over us?" asked Usopp with a raised brow not giving up on the matter.

Nami looked over at him in surprise. "No, of course not!" she exclaimed. "Matakun…Why are you asking me this anyways?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well, Sanji brings up a good point…About yesterday…what was with you bathing with Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"Nani…?" she asked in a whisper with wide eyes.

"Yesterday…you took Luffy into the bathhouse with you…You said you were going to take a bath…Did you take one _with _Luffy?" he asked with narrowed small eyes.

"I…I…" she stuttered as a blush crept up her cheeks. Suddenly, Luffy began to cry. She looked down at him. Then her hand flew to her nose. "Ah, he needs a diaper change!" she exclaimed and got up to leave.

Usopp narrowed his eyes at her retreating back. "She didn't answer…" he said in a low voice.

"Aa…" replied Zoro and Sanji.

"Arigato Luffy! You're a life saver! That was some nice timing…" she exclaimed as she smiled down at a pouting Luffy. 'Matakun…why would he ask me something like that?! That was so uncomfortable!' she thought to herself.

She walked into the bathhouse and began to change Luffy's diaper. She was no longer shy or embarrassed about changing him. She started to think about Usopp's questions. 'Why would he care anyway…?' she thought to herself. If any of the others in the crew had been turned into the baby and not Luffy…they would be dead if she had taken charge of them…She would have been distraught…this was true…However……if she had _almost _gotten them killed…would she have taken it so hard…? Would she have bathed with them? Nami shuddered. The answer was…probably not…She looked down at Luffy as he stared up at her, face expressionless. 'So then why had I…?' Maybe it was because she trusted him. Then again, what did trust have to do with it?...Maybe everything….

She furrowed her brows. She had been extremely upset yesterday. 'I hadn't been in my right frame of mind…that's all…' Even so…she still doubted she would have bathed with any of them…She furrowed her brows deeper. It was true she cared about Luffy a great deal. The whole crew did. He was a very important person to all of them. He meant a great deal to all of them. 'Luffy is just an exception is all…Yeah, he's just an exception…' she decided to herself. She finished changing Luffy and then turned to wash the dirty diaper.

Luffy watched her from where he was as she washed the diaper in the wash bucket. She rung it out and then went to wash her hands. Luffy started to cry since she left him in the bathhouse alone. "Shhh…I'm right here Luffy." she called to him from the sink. He continued to cry. Nami smiled to herself and then dried her hands. She walked back into the bathhouse. Luffy looked over at her with his hands in his mouth as he continued to hum his cry. Nami knelt down and picked him up. "Okay, okay hush now. I'm here. I won't leave you alone……I promise, Luffy. I will never leave you alone." she said in a soft and soothing voice.

Luffy stopped crying and then he hiccupped. Nami knelt down with Luffy in her arms and picked up the now clean diaper. She made her way outside and then hung the diaper out to dry with one hand. Luffy cooed and jibber jabbered away. She turned toward the front of the ship. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back over there. She didn't want to face the barrage of questions. Nami sighed. She looked over toward her small grove of mikans. She walked over to them and sat cross legged down on the deck in the middle of them. She sat Luffy on her legs and leaned him up against her.

She brought up her hands next to him. He clumsily reached his little hands out and grabbed both of her index fingers with each of his little hands. He cooed softly to himself as he clumsily tried to bring one of her fingers into his mouth. Nami softly laughed at this. Then she spread out her arms with his in front of him. "Ah!" she said with a laugh as she brought their hands back together. Then she repeated the action. He made little gurgled coos in his excitement as he scrunched up his face. Then he leaned his head back and looked up into her face. Nami smiled down at him. He giggled up at her. She crossed both their arms across his chest and leaned her forehead down onto his in a slight embrace.

He stared into her eyes as his mouth took on his cute 'O' shape. "Oooouuu…" he cooed up at her. She smiled down at him. She had been upset at first…okay, let's be realistic, she had been angry when the crew had forced Luffy's guardianship on her. However, now…she was glad they did. Luffy actually made her happy. She had actually never spent this much time with Luffy before. It was different though, since he was a baby and all. However, Luffy was still Luffy, and this Luffy was a delight to be with. She smiled wider down at him as he scrunched up his face and giggled at her. That same feeling came back to her stomach. She furrowed her brows slightly in confusion.

----

"Has anyone else noticed Nami hasn't come back yet?" asked Usopp.

"Aa…you probably scared her off…" replied Zoro.

"I was just curious!!" exclaimed Usopp in his defense.

"Aa…I have to admit, I was a little curious about her answers too…" said Zoro with his eyes closed. Usopp looked over at him in surprise. "I don't think it's that she favors Luffy over us or anything…I think it's just that Luffy means a lot to her, even if she might not admit it or show it…" he continued.

"Wha…What do you mean?" asked Usopp uncertain.

"I'm talking about what he did for her back at her village. We were all there so I don't have to explain it to you. Luffy did a lot for her. So I'm not surprised that she has a place in her heart for him and not us." he explained.

"Chotto matte, what are you getting at?" asked Sanji annoyed. "Why wouldn't Nami-san have a place in her heart for us?" he asked.

"Matte, okay, maybe she does…some where in her heart, has a place for us…that is. However, Luffy…Look, I just mean he's important to her. That's why she was so upset about what happened both those times. She's not used to having to be the one to protect. It's usually the other way around. Both times, she almost lost him. I can understand why she would take it so hard, especially yesterday. Her taking a bath with him?...Well…I just think at the time, she wasn't quite in the right state of mind…She was really upset. She was probably afraid to have him out of her sight…or something." he continued to explain.

"How the hell did you get so smart all of a sudden?" asked Usopp with a raised brow.

"Urusai!!" yelled Zoro angrily. Then he closed his eyes. "I think we should just leave her alone from now on…We're the ones that forced Luffy onto her. We should let her take care of him however she feels comfortable." he continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"Well since we didn't want to do it…who are we to tell her how to…?" he said.

"Aa….but…weren't you the one who said it was disturbing?" asked Usopp with narrowed eyes.

"Urusai…it is disturbing, but not our place or right to say so…" he replied.

"Aa…Marimo's right…again…I think it's safe to say that Luffy is important to all of us…to an extent…" admitted Sanji.

"Aa…Luffy's important…" agreed Usopp. "Alright…I won't bother her with questions anymore…" he continued.

----

After awhile, Nami had finally made herself go back out on deck. She was now sitting in her chair as Luffy talked to himself on the blanket in front of her. She had decided to sun bathe. She was leaning back in her chair with a swim suit. At hearing her idea, Robin had also decided to do the same. She was also leaning back with a swim suit, sun glasses and a hat as she read a book. Nami was glad that Usopp had not continued with his questions. He was sitting on deck mixing some stuff together and making his boshi ammo for his sling shot. Zoro had been asleep and Sanji had gone back into the kitchen. She leaned forward to check on Luffy. He was paying and sucking on the many toys she had given him to play with. He was softly talking to himself. She smiled and leaned back down.

"So, Nami…"

Nami's eyes flew open in alarm. "How long will it take for us to get to this island?" asked Usopp without taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

Nami took a deep breath in relief. "Uh…the guy told me in about four days. However, with the power Franky has put into this ship, I think it will be cut in half and only take us two days." she replied.

Usopp nodded to himself as he continued his work. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Just curious." he replied. "So Luffy will only be like that for two more days…" he said quietly.

"Un…" replied Nami softly. She was really going to miss him being like that…She never would have thought she would like taking care of a baby…but she really was enjoying it…'You know…now I think I wouldn't mind being a mother one day…' she thought to herself. Then she frowned…'Although…I'm a pirate…' she thought. Then she sighed.

"It's pretty quiet without Luffy around…I kinda miss him…" admitted Usopp quietly.

"Un…I guess I kinda do too…" she replied.

----

After a few hours Sanji had called for lunch. Everyone had gone to the dining area and had eaten. It wasn't nearly as boisterous without Luffy being there to steal their food. "You know, it's kinda nice not having to guard my food from Luffy or having it stolen…I can actually eat until I'm really full…" remarked Zoro.

"Aa…" agreed the guys quietly.

"But then again…it's not as fun either…" remarked Usopp. He looked over at Luffy who was calmly drinking his milk.

"Aa…I guess that's true…" agreed Zoro.

After lunch everyone went back on deck. Nami sat in her chair with Luffy and began to rock him to sleep for a nap. He finally fell asleep. She watched him as he slept again. After awhile, his brows began to furrow. Nami furrowed her brows at him. Then his little arms began to twitch up slightly. "Hmm?" she questioned. 'Is he dreaming?' she thought to herself. She watched as his eyes were moving around sporadically under his lids. Then his head began to move back and forth sporadically. "Oi…I think Luffy is having a bad dream…" she said aloud.

Everyone turned to her with furrowed brows and then walked over to her. They all watched as Luffy twitched around with furrowed brows. "It seems like a pretty bad dream too…Should we wake him?" asked Usopp.

"I…I don't know…" replied Nami.

----

Luffy opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. He lifted his head and looked ahead of him. Then his eyes widened. In front of him was Nami, and she was being held by two men. "Nami!" he yelled out. He tried to move, but he couldn't. "Oi, what are you doing?! Let her go!! Nami!!!" he yelled again. He could feel his anger rising. Then he noticed the woman in front of her. She was holding a baby. Nami looked frantic. "Please! You don't understand! Give him back!" He heard Nami yell.

'Was she talking about that baby? Whose baby is that? Is it…is it that woman's? Why would Nami want that woman's baby?' he thought to himself.

"Oh, I understand! Your lover _Captain_ will probably beat you for losing his child, but that doesn't concern me! If you ask me, you'll get what's coming to you!" He heard the woman yell.

'Nani?! Lover…Captain?...Is that baby… _mine_?! I…I don't understand…' he thought as he continued to watch. It seemed he had no choice. The baby in the woman's arms continued to cry. Luffy felt his eyebrows furrow. 'Did that woman take that baby away from Nami?!' he thought. He could feel himself growing angry.

"No, please!! You don't understand…" Nami had started to say.

The woman interrupted her. "Enough!! You say one more word and Jeero here will have to hurt you!" she yelled. The woman turned and began to walk away.

"Matte!!!" yelled Luffy. He tried his hardest to move, but he couldn't. 'I can't let her take that baby!!" he thought to himself.

"NOO! Luffy!!!" yelled Nami.

'Na…nani?' he thought to himself in confusion. Suddenly, one of the men holding Nami brought back his hand and back handed Nami across the face. "NAMI!!" yelled Luffy in alarm. Then he felt the anger well up inside him. "You…bastard!!!" he yelled. Nami didn't seem to notice the man had just struck her. She continued to struggle against them. She looked like she was panicking. Then suddenly, she kicked on of them in the groin and head butt the other in the gut. Luffy made a throaty noise as she took off running after the woman. "That's right Nami. Don't give up!!!" he yelled.

'I don't understand though…Why can't I move? Why can't she hear me…?' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he was next to Nami again, she was being held down a second time. The same woman was standing in front of her, still holding the crying baby.

'How did I…Am I dreaming?' thought Luffy confused.

"You're really persistent! I thought you hated this baby! You should be grateful! You won't have to worry about him anymore! Or are you still worried what your Captain will do to you?! I already told you, I don't care about that! I will never let you hurt this child every again!" yelled the woman.

'Hurt the baby?! Nami would never hurt a baby!' thought Luffy as his brows furrowed deeper.

"You don't understand! He's important to me! It's not what you think!" yelled Nami.

"Urusai!! What have I told you about talking?! You pirate scum!!" yelled the woman and as she did the same man yet again back handed Nami, causing her to bleed from her mouth.

"NAMI!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Luffy. Luffy began to struggle, to move…but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. "Nami!!" he yelled again in his hopelessness. Then Luffy cried out in his frustration. At the same time, the baby also cried out in a piercing cry. Then both he and the baby stopped. Luffy looked at the baby with wide eyes in surprise. 'Did he just…?' he thought to himself.

"Let me go!! Luffy!!" yelled Nami. Then the woman turned to run again. 'Did she just say…?' he thought in confusion.

He watched as Nami began to become frantic in panic. She began to bite and claw her captors. "Nami…" whispered Luffy. His face took on a pained expression. "I'm so sorry…I'm not there for you…" he whispered again in his hopelessness. He couldn't do anything but watch…He couldn't help her.

Suddenly, he watched as Zoro stepped out of an alley way. "Zoro!!" he yelled with a grin of relief. Then he watched as Sanji also stepped out to help Nami. "Sanji!!" he exclaimed as his grin got wider. Then his brows furrowed. 'But I don't understand…Where am I?' he thought to himself.

"Sanji, Zoro!!" exclaimed Nami.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to take that baby." said Zoro quietly.

"You pirate scum! I won't let you have this baby! You would just abuse it!" yelled the woman.

"Oi, I suggest you let go of Nami-san. I don't want to have to hurt you…" said Sanji as he stared down at the men. Luffy watched as the men stared up at Sanji in fear. Then they released Nami, and she immediately ran up to the woman.

"Please…give him back to me…" pleaded Nami quietly.

"Nami…" said Luffy quietly. 'She must really care about that baby…' he thought to himself.

"No! You said horrible things about this baby! Look what you've done to his face!! I will never allow you to hurt this baby again!!" yelled the woman.

'His face?' thought Luffy in confusion. 'What was wrong with that baby's face?!' he continued to think.

"Please…I promise you…I never hurt him…I'm sorry…You're right. I said horrible things…but there are things you don't understand about that baby. I say things like that about him all the time…but…he's important to me…" A sweat bead dropped down the side of Luffy's face. 'She says horrible things about that baby…all the time…?' he thought with an exasperated face.

"He's my Nakama…just like these two." 'Nakama?' questioned Luffy in confusion.

"Please…I told you, you don't understand what's going on…Please give him back to me." said Nami pleadingly as she held her arms out for Luffy. The baby began to cry again and surprisingly, he reached his little arms out toward her. Luffy stared wide eyed at what he was seeing. 'That baby…he's reaching out for Nami.' he thought. He was also a little confused about what Nami just said. 'Maybe…maybe that really is her…baby…but why would she consider a baby her Nakama…and not her…child…?' he thought in confusion.

"How did he get this scar?!" asked the woman.

"Matte…scar?!" asked Luffy aloud. 'What did she mean…scar?' he thought.

"I honestly don't know how he got that scar…He never told us…and we never asked." replied Nami honestly.

"Nani?! How can a baby tell you how he got this scar?! What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled the woman in disbelief at Nami's words.

'What the…?' Luffy thought as he furrowed his brows deep. 'Chotto matte…is that baby…_me_?!' he thought as he continued to watch.

"What I was saying about you not understanding the situation is…that baby_ is_ our Captain. We've been searching for the pirates who did this to him." said Nami.

"What's going on?! I don't understand!! Is that really me?! Am I dreaming?!" he asked aloud again. 'I feel like…I've been asleep for a long time…I only remember waking up that one time, and seeing Nami…' Suddenly, he was in another place…'A bar?' he thought as he looked around. Nami and Robin were there. Nami had a hold of a guy across the bar.

"We need to know where these pirates are and we need to know now. I know you know something, and you are going to tell us what that is. I'm warning you now, if you don't tell us what we want to know, things are going to get ugly." he heard Nami say in a low threatening voice.

"Look lady, I already done told ya, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know about any pirates with that Jolly Roger! We've never come across any!! I suggest you leave before things _do _get ugly!" yelled the man.

"If you haven't noticed, we have the upper hand here! Literally! Now, you will tell me what we want to know, NOW!!" demanded Nami.

"I'm not telling you a thing…" the man said in a snide remark as he brought up a gun.

"NO!!! NAMI!!" yelled Luffy in a panic. The gun went off. "NAAAMI!!!" yelled Luffy. He watched in horror as his Navigator flew backwards and landed on her back.

"NAMI, LUFFY!!" yelled Robin.

"NAMI!!" Luffy screamed again. 'NO NO NO!!!' he yelled in his mind. He tried to struggle again on whatever was holding him in place.

He watched as Nami groaned and sat up. 'The baby!! The baby!!' thought Luffy as he stared in horror. Then Nami's eyes flew open. "LUFFY!!!" he heard her yell. Luffy looked at her in surprise. Then he realized Robin had said the same thing. 'Then…that baby…is it really…me?' he thought. 'If that's the case then…' he thought as he furrowed his brows.

He watched as Nami pulled the baby out of the carrier. Then the baby started to cry. He seemed pretty angry to Luffy. He took a deep breath in relief. He saw as Nami did the same. Then she checked the baby. Then he made a surprised noise. Nami looked furious. "Oi, Nami…it's okay! I'm okay!" he exclaimed out loud.

"Robin…" He heard her call out in a very low and very dangerous voice. Luffy's eyes widened further.

"Ha…hai?" he heard Robin respond.

"Take Luffy…" said Nami in the same low voice.

He watched as Robin did what she was told. Then he watched Nami approach the bartender with her Clima Tact in hand. "Matte, Nami!!" yelled Luffy. He watched as she looked up at the bartender and then the fear come across the bartender's face. "NAMI!! YAMERO!!!" yelled Luffy. He watched in horror as she jumped over the bar and began to beat the man. "NAMI!!!" he yelled again. She couldn't hear him. He saw as the blood slattered against the shelves of liquor above them. "Nami…" he whispered. All he could hear was the man's screams and Nami's angry grunts. He watched in horror as she then began to beat the man with her fists. "Yamero…yamero…" he whispered. "Yamero! Yamero!!!" he yelled as he looked down.

Then he was in the bathhouse. He looked up in surprise. Nami was in the tub…She was crying. "Nami…" he whispered. Then he heard a second cry. His eyes widened in surprise. It was the baby..."Nani…?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" she repeatedly whispered. "I promise you…Luffy…I won't ever be careless with you again…I promise…I will protect you…" she whispered through her tears. Luffy made a throaty noise in surprise. He watched as Nami continued to cry.

His face took on a sad expression. "Nami! It's okay…Nami!!! Don't cry!! Nami don't cry!!! It's okay!!!" he contiuned to yell. She couldn't hear him. "NAMI!!!" he cried out her name again, but in vain. He lowered his head. "Yamero!! Yamero!! I've seen enough!! Please!! Yamero!!" Then everything went black.

----

Luffy began to whine a little in his sleep. "Ah! He's whining…" said Nami a little alarmed. Then he began to slightly cry. "Okay, I think I'm going to try and wake him now…It seems really bad." she said a little worried. Suddenly, Luffy's cries became worse. He almost seemed like he were in pain. He wasn't quite crying, but more like crying out. "Oi, Luffy! Wake up!" said Nami loudly. Then all of a sudden, Luffy let out a piercing cry. Everyone covered their ears.

"What the hell?!" yelled Zoro as he covered his ears.

Nami looked down at him wide eyed. He looked angry. "Luffy!!" she cried out. She began to shake him a little. "Luffy!! Wake up, Luffy!!" she cried out. She was getting worried. 'What's wrong with him?!' she thought in her mind. "Luffy!!" she cried out one more time. Finally, the loud cry stopped. Luffy continued to twitch sporadically. "Why isn't he waking up?!" yelled Nami in alarm.

"I'm not sure…Oi, Luffy, wake up!!" yelled Zoro

"Luffy!!" yelled the crew. They all wore worried expressions.

Luffy continued to whine and cry out in his sleep. "I don't understand. Luffy!!" yelled Nami. She was becoming really worried. She lifted him up and brought him up against her. "Come on Luffy, wake up!!" she yelled. She leaned him back down onto her arm. "Luffy…please wake up…" she whispered.

Suddenly, he began to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, and then began to cry. "Luffy…" she said quietly in relief as she smiled down at him. Then she lifted him up and cradled him closer to her as she began to rock him. "Shh…it's okay, Luffy. It's okay…" she said soothingly.

"What the hell was that?!!" yelled Zoro.

"I have no idea…" replied Nami.

"He looked really angry about somethin'…I wonder what the hell he was dreamin' about?! Do babies usually have dreams like that?!" exclaimed Franky.

"No…I'm sure they don't…However, Luffy isn't just an ordinary baby…He could have been dreaming about anything that has happened to him…To a baby…it might have been terrifying…or…" she stopped her sentence.

"Or?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know…he did seem really angry…didn't he?" she said quietly.

"Aa…he did…" replied Sanji.

"Maybe he's aware of certain stuff in his dreams?" suggested Franky. Everyone looked up at him with furrowed brows. "What it was just a suggestion…" he said to their stares.

"You mean like he's aware of things when he's asleep? That doesn't make any sense…How can he be aware of anything…when he's asleep…" remarked Nami. Franky just shrugged. "Like I said…he probably just had a dream of his past and he being a baby and in a baby's state of mind, it might have been too much for him." she explained.

"But he looked really angry…" said Usopp.

"Well wouldn't you be?! Matte…never mind…you would probably just be scared…" said Nami in exasperation.

"Oi…" said Usopp quietly with narrowed eyes.

Nami leaned Luffy back to look at him. He was hiccupping and pouting at her. She smiled down at him. "It's okay now. It's over." she said softly and soothingly. Luffy hiccupped and then smiled up at her. "That's right. That's better." she said.

**To Be Continued…**

**No need for a corner! XD**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Interesting, no?! XD I had a lot of time to type that one out, so I doubt the next chapter will come out as fast. XP So don't go getting' your hopes up! XP Anyways, please review! I like those! XP


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm Before The Calm

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I had kind of a hard time with this one. Also yes I meant for my title to be like that. I realize that the saying is backwards. It made more sense this way. XP Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my chapter! I might take long on my next few chapters. I just got Assassin's Creed… . The song that mostly inspired this chapter was Utada Hikaru's Passion. I like the Japanese version of the song better. XP Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Midnight Lullaby**

**Chapter 5: The Storm Before The Calm**

Nami had been too afraid to let Luffy go back to sleep for his nap. Instead, she had just played with him some more. When it was time for bed she was a little worried. She laid Luffy down on his stomach. Luffy seemed to get the idea of what this meant. He began to whine as soon as she covered him with the blanket. "Oh I know…You're afraid to go to sleep…aren't you? We have to sleep now Luffy…" she said quietly and soothingly as she got into bed beside him. She decided to see if she could lay him on his back instead of his stomach. She turned him over and then pulled him over against her. She hugged him to her with her arm around him. Luffy started to cry. "Shh…shh, it's okay, Luffy. Don't cry." she whispered as she tried to comfort him. Luffy continued to quietly cry. He had his little lips in a pout. He was looking right up at her. She smiled warmly down at him.

He continued to stare into her eyes through his tears as he softly cried. "It's going to be okay, Luffy. I promise. Everything is going to be okay. Go to sleep." she whispered as she began to gently stroke his chest and stomach to calm him down. Then she began to sing to him.

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute

Omoide ga yawariade

Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake

Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama

Luffy continued to hum softly his little cry. His eyes were hooded in sleepiness, but he still didn't want to sleep. "Shh, it's going to be alright. I will protect you, Luffy. I promise." she whispered softly. Luffy looked up into her eyes. He reached up his little hand and gently touched her cheek. Nami looked down at him in surprise. Then she smiled warmly down at him. "That's right, Luffy. I'm right here. I will always be right here……I will always be here for you…Luffy…" she whispered. Then she felt tears form in her eyes. She made a surprised noise. She brought up her hand and gently brushed her eye. She looked down at the tear on her finger. 'I'm…crying…?' she thought to herself in confusion.

She looked back down at Luffy. He was staring up at her through his tears. She watched as one glided down his temple. She felt more tears form in her eyes. Then one glided down her temple. Luffy's little hand was still gently on her face. "Luffy…" she whispered. He softly cooed at her. She felt herself smile "Are you trying to say, you will always be there for me too…Luffy?" she asked and then she slightly laughed through her tears. He smiled at her through his tears. She looked at him in surprise. She smiled at him again and then hugged him to her tightly. Then she kissed his head. "Arigato, Luffy…" she whispered.

"I think I knew that already though…I…I never told _you_ though…Maybe…maybe I should…Unless…unless you already knew that…" she whispered down at him. She watched as he grabbed a hold of her hair and began to play with it. "Maybe I should tell you…how important you are to me…but…I…I don't know if I can…" she whispered as she furrowed her brows. Luffy softly cooed to himself as he played with her hair. Nami sighed deep to herself. "You're going to be back to your normal self soon…I have to admit…I really do miss you…Luffy…" she whispered as she felt the tears sting her eyes again. She blinked to clear them. "Baka! I'm just glad you don't understand me! I can't possibly tell you any of this. I refuse!" she said as she blushed.

Luffy looked up at her at her outburst with his little mouth in the shape of an 'O'. "Oooouu…" he softly cooed.

"Just promise you won't tell…" she said quietly with narrowed eyes. He smiled at her. "Baka!" she yelled at herself again. She was telling the one person she didn't want to tell to keep a secret from himself…Then she sighed. 'It's not like he knows any better and most likely won't even remember.' she thought to herself. "Go to sleep now, Luffy." she whispered. She began to stroke his hair gently as she cradled him up against her. Luffy finally began to close his eyes for sleep. His not having napped earlier was taking its toll on him. Nami watched him until he finally fell asleep. She watched his even breathing and made sure he didn't have another nightmare before she hugged him to her tighter, and then closed her eyes for sleep. She buried her nose in his hair.

She wanted to cry…She didn't know why…She just…did…'Why?' she thought to herself. That feeling in her stomach came back. 'I don't understand…' she thought as she closed her eyes tightly. She hugged Luffy to her tighter. Any tighter and he might have trouble breathing. The stinging of the unshed tears was becoming painful. 'Why…why do I want to cry?' she thought. She closed her eyes tighter. Then it hit her. This was no baby. This…was Luffy, their happy-go-lucky, carefree, doesn't worry about much Captain. For some reason, realizing this made her want to hold him tighter…but why? She felt so confused.

Things had been really tough and hard for her the past few days. She began to realize a great deal because of it. She realized just how much Luffy meant to her, just how important he was to her, just how much she cared about him……just how much she loved him. He was…like her family. The entire crew…was like her family. However, Usopp's question came to mind. '"Okay, so are you trying to say that if any one of us had been turned into a baby…you would do the same thing?"' Nami opened her eyes. She looked down into Luffy's sleeping face. "No…" she whispered breathlessly. 'But why? Why is the answer no…?' she thought to herself. 'Because they weren't Luffy……Did that question make any sense…?...No…' she thought to herself as she furrowed her brows.

For some reason she had never worried about losing Luffy before, to anything. Not death, and most definitely not by a woman who meant well. She had been worried about him in each of his fights, but some how, deep down, she always knew his strength would prevail. However, these past few days, his strength had been her…and she hadn't proven strong enough…not by a long shot…If it hadn't been for Zoro and Sanji, she was afraid, there was a good chance she might have lost him. 'Sure I could have gone back to the ship and asked for help. Maybe Chopper could have sniffed him out…' she closed her eyes tightly. "Baka…" she whispered. 'Of course Chopper could have found him.' she thought. 'However, what if they had moved him really far…what if Chopper couldn't have sniffed him out…?' she thought to herself.

'As for the bar…Luffy had managed to protect himself…no thanks to her…' Then she made of noise of frustration. 'Why am I even thinking about this?!' she yelled at herself in her mind. 'Luffy is fine and right here. Why am I still worrying about this?! It's over and done with.' She took a deep breath and then looked down into Luffy's calm face as he slept. Her expression changed as her brows furrowed into sadness. She gently brought her head to his and closed her eyes. Being this close to him…baby or not…made her stomach feel weird. Just knowing that it was him…made her want to hold him closer. There was only one reason she had to admit to herself as to why that was. "I…I love you…Luffy." she whispered before falling asleep.

Luffy opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked into the face of his sleeping Navigator. He furrowed his brows. He stared into her face for as long as he was allowed, which wasn't long. Not even a minute later, he could already feel the darkness over taking him.

----

The next morning Nami woke up and was face to face with a smiling Luffy. He had both his hands on her face. She smiled at him. He cooed a happy coo at her finally waking up. "What have you been doing while I was asleep?" she asked. Luffy gave a gurgled coo in excitement at her talking to him. Nami laughed softly. She sat up and stretched her arms up above her head. She could feel his sporadic kicking in his excitement. She smiled to herself as she swung her legs off the bed. "You know, you sure are an early riser!" she said in a false reprimanding tone. She grabbed a change of clothes. "I could go for a bath." she said to herself. On a second thought, she grabbed a change of clothes for Luffy.

She shrugged to herself. 'I already did it once…Besides, I doubt anyone else will do it…' she thought to herself. She picked up Luffy and walked outside. She was surprised to find it was still very early morning. Everyone was still asleep. She headed to the back of the ship toward the observation room. She climbed the stairs to the bathhouse and went inside. She laid Luffy down on some towels and disrobed. Then she disrobed Luffy. She carried him to the tub and turned it on. She decided to add bubbles. Once it was full she turned it off.

She stepped inside and sat down with Luffy. Luffy loved the bubbles. He started slapping his hands down on them slashing water everywhere. "I thought you might like the bubbles." she said with a smile. Luffy turned toward her as he heard her speak. He made a gurgled coo at her as he brought his arms close to him. She smiled wider. She lifted some bubbles with her fingers and placed them on his nose. Surprisingly he sat still as she did this. Then his smile widened as she placed them on his nose. He made a gurgled giggle at the bubbles on his nose. Then he slapped both hands down onto the water in his excitement. Water splashed all over Nami. She laughed as the water was splashed on her.

Then she splashed a little water onto him. He gasped and then laughed. Then he seemed to get a little tired. Nami laughed softly. "Of course you'd still be affected by the water, huh?" she said. He looked up at her. Then he just smiled. She reached over for the wash cloth and began to bathe him. She washed his hair and then his body. Then she tried her best to wash herself with one hand. When she was done she let the water go and got out of the tub. She went to the shower to rinse them both off. She could see he was already beginning to regain his strength. Once they were rinsed she dried them both off with a towel and then got them both dressed.

"Now let's see if Sanji-kun is making breakfast. I'm hungry." she said to him as she walked out of the bathhouse. She made her way toward the front of the ship. She walked into the dining area. Sanji was just barely beginning to make breakfast. "Morning, Sanji-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, good morning, Nami-san, you're both up early." he said with a smile.

"Un, Luffy woke me up earlier today for some reason. You know, I noticed it's getting a little colder out. I might have to change Luffy into a warmer outfit if the temperature continues to drop." she said as she sat down.

"Aa, I noticed that too." he replied.

"As long as it doesn't suddenly drop drastically, we should be okay." she said.

"Aa." agreed Sanji as he walked up next to her and handed her Luffy's breakfast. Suddenly, the cabin door opened and the rest of the crew came slumbering in.

"Oh…morning Nami…" said Usopp sleepily. "You're up early." he remarked.

"Un, Luffy woke up earlier than usual." she replied with a smile. Everyone took their place at the table. Luffy gently patted his bottle as he drank. He made little humming noises while he ate as he gently kicked his legs. Nami stared down at him as he ate. He was staring right back at her. He smiled at her as he continued to drink. She smiled warmly down at him.

Usopp was looking down at him too. He looked from one to the other. 'That smile of hers…it's different from any smile I have ever seen her do. Although, I'm pretty sure I've seen it once before…Just after the Davy Back fight.' he thought to himself. That same smile had also been directed at Luffy. He furrowed his brows slightly before finally turning away. He looked right at Zoro, who was also staring at Luffy and Nami. Then he looked at Robin, she too was staring at the two. He looked down at the table with furrowed brows. 'It's true…Luffy is a pretty cute baby, but…I'm pretty sure…that's not what's causing that smile…' he thought to himself.

Sanji was finally done preparing breakfast and brought it to the table. He had prepared a soup along with some eggs and a variety of pickled vegetables. There was also fried ham and steamed rice. Luffy had already drunk his milk and ate his food. As soon as Nami began to eat, Luffy would eye each spoonful that would go to her mouth. When he finally realized it wasn't coming to him. He began to whine. "Okay, okay." said Nami softly as she began to feed him her food as well. She shared her soup and rice with him. He slapped his little hands onto the table excitedly as he ate. She now had him sitting up facing the table. She brought another spoonful of rice to his mouth. He greedily ate it.

"I can't believe he still eats that much even as a baby…" remarked Usopp as he watched Nami feed him. He watched as Luffy reached out and tried to grab some of Nami's rice with his hand. Nami gently grabbed his little hand and brought it back to him. He whined and pouted but didn't cry. Nami brought another spoonful to his mouth. He stopped frowning and ate it. Usopp narrowed his eyes. "He sure is greedy when it comes to food…" he said quietly. Nami just smiled as she continued to feed him.

----

After breakfast, Nami took Luffy back out on deck. He was a little cool so she had taken him back to her room and changed his clothes. She put him in a long sleeve baby suit with the little feet attached. Now she was sitting with him on the blanket. She had him sitting up on the blanket by himself. He had a hold of both her fingers. She would pull her arm back one way pulling him with her and then push him the other way. He would laugh each time she did it. She would make a funny noise each time she would pull on one arm and push the other. She laughed with him when he scrunched up his face. Because she laughed she pulled to hard and he lost his grip. He toppled over not being able to sit up on his own. He seemed to find this new experience funny. He giggled and kicked his feet excitedly. Nami laughed and toppled over with him. He laughed more from her having fallen over with him.

Suddenly, Nami stopped laughing and sat up quickly. Luffy watched her as she sat up. He also had stopped laughing. "What's wrong Nami?" asked Usopp who had noticed she had suddenly stopped laughing. He watched as she stood up.

Nami quickly knelt down and picked up Luffy. "There's a storm coming." she said.

"Nani?! Are you sure?!" he asked as he looked up at the partly cloudy sky. Zoro opened his eyes and looked towards Nami.

Nami knelt down and picked up the blanket. "Let's get all the furniture inside!" she order.

Usopp and Zoro scrambled to their feet. When Nami said a storm was coming, then a storm was coming. "Ryokai!!" called Usopp as he and Zoro began to move the furniture indoors. Robin stood up and allowed the men to take her chair.

"How long?" she asked Nami.

"Soon, real soon, since I was playing with Luffy I didn't sense it right away. I hadn't realized how fast it had gotten colder." she replied.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked.

"A storm is coming." replied Usopp as he and Zoro began to move the table together.

"We have about fifteen minutes. FRANKY, CHOPPER!" she called loudly. Both came out of where they were and made their way on deck. "A storm is coming." she told them. They both nodded and took off to do what they were used to doing during a storm. Everyone else took off to do their own separate jobs.

Nami made her way to the front of the ship. She looked out into the horizon. She could see the storm clouds and they looked dark, very dark. 'This doesn't look good…' she thought to herself. "How does it look, Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

"It looks bad…really bad…" she replied. She pulled the eternal pose out of her pocket and looked at it. Where they needed to go was through that storm. She looked up and furrowed her brows. She looked down at Luffy. He was staring up at her quietly with an expressionless gaze. "You're probably not going to like this…" she said quietly down at him. Suddenly, it started to get dark. She looked up. The dark clouds were forming above them. Nami turned around and approached Robin. "You're going to have to watch out for Luffy. I'm going to have to stay out here and make sure the guys don't sink the ship." she said as she handed Luffy to Robin. Nami turned and headed to her room.

She walked in and began to change her clothes. Then she grabbed a rain coat and threw it on. She walked out and immediately began barking orders.

----

Robin walked into the dining area with Luffy. He stared up at her with wide eyes and a hand in his mouth. She sat down in a chair. Robin looked over at the closed door. She could already hear the rain. Luffy looked over at the door too. She looked back at him. "Can you hear it as well, Senchou-san?" she asked with a gentle smile. Luffy looked back up at her and began to jibber jabber. "I see…" she replied as she chuckled softly. Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder. Luffy jumped and looked toward the door. Robin also looked toward the door. Then Luffy pouted and began to cry. Robin smiled warmly down at him. "Shhh…you must brave, Senchou-san." she said softly down to him. He looked up at her through his tears as he pouted. "It's only thunder and nothing to be worried about." she said in her gently voice.

Luffy hummed to himself in his whine as he put a hand in his mouth. Suddenly, the door opened and a drenched Nami walked inside. She removed the hood of the rain coat and walked over toward them. Robin smiled up at her. "How's he doing? I figured that thunder probably scared him." she said as she reached them. Luffy started to cry at seeing Nami and reached out for her. Nami smiled as she furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm all wet. I have to go back outside." she said down to him. Then she turned to Robin. "I brought some toys to help calm him. I'm sure each time it thunders he will get scared." she said as she set the toys down on the table. Then she reached over and put a pacifier in his mouth. "I have to go back out. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Ee…" replied Robin with a smile. Luffy continued to cry as he stared at Nami as he sucked on the pacifier. Nami smiled at him then she turned and left. Luffy watched her go and started crying harder, the pacifier falling out of his mouth. "Yare, yare…" exclaimed Robin as she smiled nervously and sweat beaded down her face.

After about ten minutes the ship began to lurch from the chaotic seas. Robin tried her best to keep Luffy happy. However, he just was _not _happy. Robin tried giving him toys, but he just wasn't interested. He kept staring at the door and just crying. Robin furrowed her brows. He seemed worried. Robin looked towards the door. She could hear Nami barking orders to the men. She was sure Luffy could hear her as well. She could barely be heard over the chaotic storm roaring outside, but she was sure he could hear her. Suddenly, the door opened and Usopp stepped inside. He closed the door and then shook the water out of his jacket.

She smiled at him as soon as he looked over toward her. "He's seems pretty upset." he said as he approached them.

"Ee…" agreed Robin with a gentle smile. "Are you resting?" she asked.

"Aa…Nami told me to rest up first." he replied as he sat down at the bar. Usopp looked down at Luffy, who was still staring at the door. He was still crying and hiccupping from all the crying he was doing. He stood up and walked over and bent over him. "Oi, oi…why are you so upset?" he asked. Luffy looked up at him and hiccupped. "He looks worried…" he remarked quietly.

"Ee…I think he's worried about Navigator-san." she replied.

Usopp looked up at Robin. "Nami?" he questioned confused.

"Ee." she replied with a nod and a smile.

Usopp stood up straighter. "Huh…" he said as he furrowed his brows. Luffy turned and looked back at the door. He placed a hand on Luffy's head. "There's no need to worry, Nami will be fine!" he exclaimed with a grin. Luffy looked up at him through his tears. He hiccupped and then looked back over to the door. "Hmm…" hummed Usopp as he placed a hand to his chin. Robin just smiled up at Usopp. Usopp sat back down. The ship continued to lurch to and fro.

After about ten minutes, Usopp stood up. "Guess I better get back out there." he said and just as he did, Zoro came through the door. Usopp walked toward him to leave. "Luffy's in a bad mood…" he said as he walked out.

Zoro looked over at Luffy and rose up a brow. He walked over and sat at the bar. "Oi, what's his problem?" he asked Robin.

"Navigator-san." she replied with a gentle smile.

Zoro's brow rose further as he looked down at Luffy. He was still staring at the door. "Huh?" he questioned.

"He's worried." she said with her smile.

"How is he worried?" he asked. Robin just chuckled softly.

Suddenly, the ship lurched violently. Robin cradled Luffy to her closer and sprout out hands to hold her in place. Luffy let out a piecing cry. Robin used more hands to cover her ears as she looked down at Luffy in surprise. Zoro struggled to stand and then ran out the door. Robin looked through the open door way as the rain poured down. Then she heard a scream. She stood up and tried her best to run to the door. Luffy's cry finally stopped. She shielded him from the rain with her jacket. She looked out of the open door way. Everyone was holding on to something as the ship lurched to the side. Usopp was closest to her. "Long nose-kun!" she called. Usopp looked over to her. "Take him!" she yelled through the pouring rain. Usopp dragged himself over and took Luffy from her and went inside. Robin crossed her arms to be able to keep anyone from falling overboard. She looked over. Nami was in the most danger of falling overboard.

She sprouted multiple arms to grab for her. The ship lurched a second time. Nami lost her grip and began to slide across the grassy deck. She screamed as she tried to grab onto something. "NAMI!" yelled Zoro as let go of what he was holding onto and slid down to her.

"NAMI-SAN!!" yelled Sanji. He was too far away to help her. Robin tried to steady herself and sprout more arms closer to them. Nami and Zoro continued to slide down the grassy deck. Zoro reached out for Nami. Nami reached her arm out to grab his hand. Finally, Zoro was able to reach her to grab her hand just as they reached the rail. Both flew over the side. Zoro quickly looked up expecting Robin's hand to be there. He reached his other hand out and blindly grabbed a hold of a hand he trusted would be there.

Robin closed her fingers tightly around his hand, both bungeed just above the raging sea. Robin began to pull them both back over the railing. Franky inched his way down to help pull them up. He reached over the side and grabbed a hold of Zoro's arm. He and Robin hauled them both back over the side. The ship finally rocked back, righting itself. All three began the trek back toward the middle of the ship. Robin used her arms to hold everyone in place until the violent lurching halted. Once it did, Robin made her way back into the dining area.

Usopp looked up at her quickly. "Is everyone okay?!" he asked with a worried expression.

She smiled. "Ee." she replied with a nod. She looked down at Luffy. He was still humming his little cry. Then suddenly, he calmed down. He hiccupped as he looked over at his toys and began to play with them. Robin looked at him in surprise with furrowed brows and slightly parted lips.

"Oi…he's calm all of a sudden…" remarked Usopp who looked down at Luffy in confusion. Luffy began to bring a toy to his mouth and banged another on the table. Usopp looked back up at Robin in confusion. Robin was still staring at Luffy. She walked over to him. He looked up at her and smiled. Usopp and Robin stared down at him in utter surprise and confusion.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nami walked inside. Luffy looked over at her and cooed in excitement. Nami looked over at him. "Oh, I see you guys got him to finally calm down." she said as she smiled. Both Usopp and Robin turned to her slowly, both wide eyed. Nami looked back at them and just blinked. "Nani?" she questioned as they just continued to stare at her.

----

They finally past through the storm, Nami checked the eternal pose to make sure they were still on course. She nodded in satisfaction as the pose still pointed straight ahead. She was holding Luffy with her other arm. She moved only her eyes to look down at him. Robin had explained to her what had happened. He was staring up at her with his pacifier in his mouth. He smiled. She slowly blinked and moved her eyes back ahead. From how Robin had described all of his reactions from the time she entered the cabin that first time and from when she left, she had said that he had seemed worried. When the ship had lurched violently, she had said that Luffy had let out a piercing cry. Then after Robin had come back after saving both her and Zoro, Luffy had suddenly gone calm.

'Had he instinctively known that something bad was going to happen? He usually did have really good instincts…Did that apply now even though he was so young?' she thought to herself. 'Had he known once Robin had come back that the danger had passed? Also…from what Robin had said…he had only seemed worried about me…' she thought as she furrowed her brows. 'I was the one who had almost fallen off…' she continued to think. She looked down at hearing Luffy hum. He was still staring up at her. As soon as she looked down he smiled again.

"Are you trying to get my attention?" she asked as she raised a brow at him. He scrunched up his face as his smile widened, the pacifier hanging loosely out of his mouth. Nami smiled despite her ponderings. "You know…it's really cute when you give me that smile…" she said quietly as she poked his nose. Luffy giggled up at her as she did. She sighed to herself and shrugged. Luffy always had been a mysterious person to her, and very hard to figure out. None of them ever knew what he was thinking. "I guess now isn't any different…even if he is just a baby…' she thought to herself.

Nami looked over at Zoro. He was sitting leaning against the mast. She walked over to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Here I need you to take him. I'm cold. I'm going to take a hot shower to warm up and change my clothes." she said as she lowered Luffy down to him.

"O…oi!" he exclaimed as he looked at Luffy nervously. He held Luffy at arms length as Nami turned and walked away. Luffy was staring at him wide eyed. Then suddenly his little nose scrunched up. Zoro made a nervous noise and face, not sure as to what Luffy was going to do. Then he sneezed. Zoro closed his eyes as Luffy sneezed into his face. Zoro slowly opened one eye. Luffy was staring down at him wide eyed with his mouth in the shape of an 'O'. A snot string connected between Luffy's nose and Zoro's face. Then Luffy sneezed a second time. Baby spit and snot sprayed all over Zoro's face. Zoro clenched his teeth. He held Luffy up with one hand as he used his other hand to wipe off his face with his jacket. Luffy smiled and then cooed as Zoro wiped the snot and spit off his face. Zoro began to mumble incoherently to himself.

----

Nami walked into the bathhouse and closed the door. She removed her damp clothes and then walked over to the shower. She turned the water on hot and let it soak her. She could feel the heat from the water seep down to her bones. She began to think over the past few days. She thought about all the strange things Luffy had done. Even though he was supposedly a baby, he did a lot of unbaby like things. She furrowed her brows. Of course it had to be because he wasn't really a baby. The fact that he was turned into one was the only explanation for some of his behavior. 'Why is it that Luffy only seems to accept me and not the others?' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed. She turned the shower off and dried herself off. She changed into another set of clothes and made her way outside.

She walked out on deck and made her way to Zoro. She could hear Luffy's unhappy noise since before she came out on deck. Zoro still had Luffy at arms length. Luffy was blow raspberries loudly. Zoro looked extremely annoyed by it. Nami smiled to herself as she approached them. Zoro looked up as he noticed her approaching and immediately stood up. He walked to her and shoved Luffy at her. "Don't ever ask me to watch him again!" he exclaimed angrily. Nami took Luffy and turned him to her. He had a deep frown and was just blowing raspberries really loudly. Once he laid his eyes on her he immediately stopped. Nami laughed and turned to go sit in her chair. The guys had already brought the furniture back out. She could hear Zoro mumbling behind her. Her smile widened. She heard him say something about a sneeze.

She looked down at Luffy. "Luffy, did you sneeze in Zoro's face?" she asked in a whisper. Luffy just smiled up at her as he stuck his hand in his mouth. "Good!" she exclaimed. "That's revenge number two!" she said quietly as she giggled. "I don't think Sanji-kun or Chopper deserve revenge…After all, Chopper is so young, he was probably just scared, and Sanji-kun, well…he _is_ the cook…I don't think I would want him changing diapers either…I don't think Robin deserves it either. She at least tries. I guess that leaves…Franky…" she said as she grinned evilly. "He didn't have a very good excuse…Hmmm, but how can we get him back?" she said as she furrowed her brows.

She finally made it to her chair and sat down. She sat Luffy in her lap and began to ponder her revenge. She felt kind of bad. Both the times with Usopp and Zoro had been accidents. She felt like they were revenge for them not wanting to take care of Luffy. However, now she was planning something for Franky. She sighed. "Alright, I'll be nice." she whispered to herself. Then she looked down at Luffy. "Or maybe you will just have another accident." she said as she smiled. Luffy looked up at her with his hand in his mouth and then scrunched up his face in a smile. Nami laughed at his smile. "That's a mischievous smile…What are _you_ planning?" she said as she laughed. Then she lifted him up into the air. Luffy giggled down at her.

----

After lunch, Nami and Robin sat in their usual chairs. Nami had hers reclined back. She was lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. She had Luffy lying down in front of her. Robin was facing her. "I wanted to thank you for earlier. If it weren't for you, I think we both would have fallen over board." said Nami. She was unconsciously dangling her fingers down to Luffy, who was trying to grab at them.

Robin shook her head. "It's our job to protect one another. There is no need to thank me." replied Robin in a gentle voice as she smiled. She looked down at Luffy who was still trying to grab a hold of Nami's fingers.

"Still, I wanted to thanks you." said Nami. Robin looked up at her and smiled. Robin noticed Nami had no idea she was dangling her fingers above Luffy. She was just playing with him unconsciously. 'She really has gotten used to having to take care of him.' she thought to herself as she looked back down at Luffy, who was softly cooing through his pacifier. He reached up high and finally grabbed a hold of Nami's finger. He cooed loudly in his triumph. "I wonder if we will really get there today…?" remarked Nami.

Robin looked back up at her. She didn't seem to notice that he had finally grabbed her finger. "Who knows? This ship is fast, however, we're still not sure just how fast." replied Robin as she gave a small smile. Robin looked back down at Luffy. He was tugging on her finger and giggling.

"Yeah, that's true. We might not even reach there until tomorrow." said Nami. Then she furrowed her brows slightly. "Luffy will be back to his normal self either tonight or tomorrow…" she said quietly.

Robin only moved her eyes to look up at Nami. Nami was looking away from her and her brows were slightly furrowed. "Do you not want Senchou-san to be turned back to normal?" she asked softly.

Nami quickly looked over at her with wide eyes. "No of course not! I mean, yes I do!!" Nami exclaimed. Then she made a small noise in frustration. "I mean, yes of course I want him to be turned back to normal." she said after taking a deep breath. Robin's smile widened. "Why would you ask me such a question?" she asked.

"You seemed sad when you said that." replied Robin.

"Oh…did I?" asked Nami as she furrowed her brows.

"Ee…" replied Robin.

Nami sighed. Then she looked down at Luffy, who was still tugging on her finger. "I guess…I guess it's because……I will kinda miss Luffy being like this…I…kinda got used to him…you know?" she said quietly. Luffy looked up at her and smiled. He cooed softly at her through his pacifier. Nami smiled warmly down at him.

Robin looked down at Luffy. "Ee…" she replied softly as she too smiled warmly.

----

It was finally time for dinner and they still hadn't reached the island. Luffy had just finished drinking his milk. Nami threw the burping bib over her shoulder to burp Luffy. However, he grabbed a hold of it instead and then caused it to fall behind her chair. "Oh, Luffy…" she said as she pouted at him. He only smiled at her. She smiled at him. He still had milk around his little mouth. Nami looked over at Franky who was sitting next to her. "Here hold him for just a second." she said as she handed him over the table to Franky.

"O…oi, ch…chotto matte!" he exclaimed. She didn't give him much choice. Luffy just stared at him with an expressionless face. Nami got out of her chair and picked up the bib from the floor. She threw it over her shoulder and turned just in time to see Luffy spit up in Franky's face.

"Ah!" exclaimed Nami as she stared at both of them with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Ahh!" screamed Franky. Everyone else just looked over wide eyed.

"Oops…" exclaimed Nami quietly as her she smiled a crooked smile. She walked over to them and took Luffy back. "Nice job Luffy! That's baby revenge number three!" she exclaimed at him with a huge smile on her face. Luffy giggled up at her.

"Nani?!" yelled Usopp, Franky, and Zoro.

Nami glared at them. "Well, you didn't want to take care of him! None of you had good excuses! Sanji-kun had a good excuse! He _is _the cook. Therefore, I don't really want him changing diapers anyway. Chopper I can understand, he's scared! He's probably afraid he might drop him or something. Robin is at least trying to help me out! You guys have no excuse! It's just kinda funny…Luffy just happened to do all that by accident…but it serves you right! That was very cruel making me have to change his diaper and then you Zoro rubbing it in my face about having to bathe _and_ change him!!" she yelled at them. All three just glared at her. "You do realize that that tub is way too big, right! Also the sink is too small!! It's impossible to bath him alone!" she exclaimed. They all furrowed their brows in confusion. "However, I doubt you would have taken the bath with him for me, so _I_ had to do it!! If you all thought it was weird, WELL WHAT OTHER CHOICE DID I HAVE?!! I'm glad Luffy got the revenge for me!! And so help me if he some how remembers any of this…you are going to regret it…" she said in a deathly quiet voice as she glared menacingly at them. All three stared at her wide eyed. "Hmph!" she exclaimed as she stuck her nose in the air. She sat back down and resumed feeding Luffy.

Sanji snickered quietly. Usopp, Franky, and Zoro all turned and glared at him. Robin smiled at them all. Chopper just looked at them all nervously. Zoro mumbled under his breath. Nami glared menacingly as she moved just her eyes to look towards him. Zoro made a nervous face as he looked at her. Then she blinked slowly and looked back down at Luffy. Zoro took a deep breath and then continued to eat.

----

Night fell and it was time for sleep. Zoro was in the crow's nest to keep an eye out for the island. Everyone else had gone to sleep. Nami was lying in her bed next to Luffy. She was just staring down at him as he tried to put the blanket in his mouth. "This will be our last night together." she whispered. Luffy looked up at her. Nami sighed to herself. "We should be turning you back to normal tomorrow. This time tomorrow, you will be asleep in your own bed. I'll have my bed back all to myself…No more late night nuzzlings." she said as she glared down at Luffy. He only smiled up at her. Nami sighed again. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?" she said quietly. Then she began to sing the lullaby.

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute

Omoide ga yawariade

Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake

Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama

She watched as Luffy slept. He had fallen asleep towards the end of the song. She reached up and gently brushed his hair out of his face. 'That's also the last time I will sing you that lullaby…' she thought as she watched him. Luffy took a deep breath in his sleep. She smiled down at him. "Good night…Luffy…" she whispered as she leaned up and kissed his forehead. She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him to her. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations and Explanations:**

**1: **Ryokai means "Roger" or as a confirmation response.

**2: **Yare, yare translates to "Oh my" or "My, my" in my story. Robin uses this often in the series.

**3: **Chotto matte translates to "Hold on a minute" or "Wait a minute".

**4: **Song translation:

The snow is falling down.

While you sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.

I'm trapped in a small room. I love you while my spirit calls out to you.

Words are needless, lost memories softened peacefully, but how strange…

First there in that closed place where I only just slept.

Close behind you.

The snow falling down.

A soft lullaby.

In the gentle night, I bury my face in my hands.

I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as it is,

As it is until this dawn.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a hard time with it, so I hope it was still good. If you didn't like it well just say so! . Anyway, please review! XD I want ALL my readers to review! Don't just read it and bail! you know who you are!! I want to hear (read) all of your thoughts! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Lullaby

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter of Midnight Lullaby. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so far. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and of the over all story! XD Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! XD Enjoy! XD

**Midnight Lullaby**

**Chapter 6: Midnight Lullaby…Sleepless Nights**

The next morning, they still had yet to reach the island. Everyone had just finished breakfast. Nami was in the observation room. She was seated at her desk sketching a map. She turned and looked down. Luffy was lying on his stomach with a pacifier in his mouth. He had some of his toys in front of him. He was looking at them and playing with them. She had gotten used to the squeaky noises they made. She watched as he stared at them as he sucked on his pacifier. He was actually being quiet for once. She had layered a few blankets for cushion on the wood floor. She wanted to make sure the floor wasn't too hard for him. If it was, he didn't seem to notice.

She smiled and then turned back to her map. She dipped her pen and continued her sketch. After about ten minutes, Luffy began to talk. She looked down at him. He was looking right up at her. He was jibber jabbering through the pacifier in his mouth. As soon as she looked down at him, he smiled. "You sure do smile a lot…but I guess you always did, huh?" she said to him. No matter what, he was always smiling. Nami turned in her chair and bent down. She lifted Luffy and sat him on her lap. He continued to talk through his pacifier. Then he smiled and reached up and began to pat her face.

"LAND-HO!!!" Nami jolted up straight at that announcement. She stood up and quickly made her way to the deck. Zoro was climbing down from the crow's nest. Nami made her way up to the front of the ship. She could see a small island in front of them. Luffy was pulling on her shirt. She slowly looked down at him. He looked up at her and smiled through his pacifier. She felt a small tug on her heart. He would be back to normal soon.

They docked the ship and cautiously climbed down. They could see the same pirate ship that had raided them a few days ago. It appeared to be empty. Chopper ran up to everyone. "Here, drink this!!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked down at the weird smelling stuff he handed them.

"Chopper…what is this stuff?" asked Nami as she eyed it.

"It's just in case they try and gas us with sleeping gas again. It will prevent you from falling asleep." he said as he downed the one he had for himself. "You might want to get Luffy to drink some." he said as he finished.

Nami looked down at Luffy. She held the cup to his mouth. He took one whiff and then turned his head away. "Come on Luffy…Drink it…" she said softly. He turned his head away a second time. "He won't drink it…" she said as she frowned. Then she looked back down at him. He was looking right up at her. "Please Luffy…drink it for me…" she said as she smiled. Then she took a sip and had to stop herself from making a face. "Mmm…it's good." she said. She brought the cup back to his lips. He looked down at it. She tilted it up and surprisingly he drank it. Then he started to cough. He frowned up at Nami. Nami giggled and then drank the rest.

Then Nami looked up at the rest of the crew. "We have to be prepared. We have to assume they have some traps set up just in case." she said as she began to head deeper into the island. She had Luffy securely strapped in his carrier. They cautiously and quietly made their way up the path. Nami had put a pacifier in Luffy's mouth to keep him quiet. As they continued to walk down the path, they began to hear many voices. They all ducked behind the trees next to the path. After awhile a few men walked past them. Zoro and Sanji flew out from behind the trees and quickly took out the men before they even realized what was going on. Then they dragged their unconscious bodies into the forest to hide them.

The crew continued through the forest to remain hidden. They followed the path. They finally came upon an encampment. In the middle of the encampment was a building. The building looked fairly old. Nami looked over at the guys. They were all looking toward her. She nodded. Zoro grinned and nodded. He put Wadō Ichimonji in his mouth and quickly stepped out from the brush. He and the rest of the crew began to take out the pirates. Nami stepped out and pulled out her Clima Tact. It had been agreed she only fight if she had to. Suddenly, several canisters were tossed towards them. Gas began to hiss out from them. The pirates began to laugh with their masks on.

"The fools! I guess they forgot we had those!" one of them yelled as he laughed. Suddenly, Zoro came rushing out at them from the smoke. "What the…?!" he exclaimed. He didn't finish his sentence. Zoro took him down and contiuned to tear through the rest of them.

"They're some how immune to the gas!!" another pirate yelled before running towards the old building. He didn't get far.

"Namari Boshi!" yelled Usopp as he shot the man with Kabuto. The crew made quick work of the weak pirates and made their way to the building. Nami hadn't had to lift a finger. They made it to the stairs of the building and cautiously made their way up. Suddenly, four men walked out of the entrance.

One of them the same man that had turned Luffy into a baby. "I can't believe you actually found us…" he said as he glared down at them.

"Well, unfortunately for you…we are used to functioning without our Captain…" said Nami as she glared at the man. The man's eyes shifted down to Luffy. Nami unconciously turned to the side to protect Luffy. The man shifted his eyes to her and smiled.

"Get them!!" he finally yelled. The three men ran down the stairs toward them. Sanji, Zoro and Franky ran past her to meet the opposition. The man, who is obviously the captain, turned and walked back inside. Nami ran up the stairs and past the men.

"Oi, Nami-san!" yelled Sanji. Then his opponent swung at him causing him to looked back towards the man. Sanji dodged the blow and then kicked the man. Nami ran inside the building. As soon as she ran through the door way she stopped.

'What am I doing…?' she thought to herself as she looked around. She was in a large room with another set of large stairs in the middle. She looked up. The man was sitting in a chair at the top. She brought her Perfect Clima Tact up at the ready. "Turn our Captain back to normal." she said quietly. Robin, Chopper, and Usopp ran up behind her.

"W…w…what are we doing?! What do we do?!" asked Usopp nervously.

"Robin…can you make sure he doesn't try to turn any of us into babies?" asked Nami.

"Hai." she replied.

Usopp shakily lifted Kabuto and aimed it at the man sitting before them. The man grinned and stood up. They could hear the loud noise of the fighting going on outside behind them. "So…you want me to turn your Captain back to normal…?" he said more than asked.

"That's right!" replied Nami. Luffy was silent. She glanced down at him. He was staring up at her with a serious expression. She shifted her eyes back up to the man standing above them.

He started to laugh. Nami glared at him. "I guess I should introduce myself. I am…"

"I really don't care who you are!" yelled Nami angrily. "We won't ever meet again." she said in a low voice. The man grinned down at her. Nami shifted her eyes down to his wrist. He was still wearing the ornate bracelet. She quickly looked up again before he noticed.

"Alright…fair enough…" he said. Then he raised up both his arms in a defensive stance, which caused every one to get into the defensive. "I give up…" he said.

"Nani?" questioned Nami in surprise.

"You've taken down all of my men…I'm sure the three outside are about to end their fights…I've lost…I'll turn your Captain back…" he said in a less than pleasant voice.

Nami glared at the man and then cautiously began to walk forward. "Oi, Nami, are you sure about this?" asked Usopp in a hushed voice. She ignored him and kept walking towards the stairs.

----

Zoro stared at his opponent with Wadō Ichimonji tightly clenched between his teeth. His opponent was fairly strong, but Zoro had this fight. Zoro slowly lifted his swords and brought them up behind his left side. His opponent narrowed his eyes and charged him. "Santōryū…" he said in a low voice. Then he stepped forward towards the charging enemy. "Tora Gari!" he yelled as he swung all three of his swords diagnolly to his right, slashing his enemy. The man cried out and fell forward. Zoro sheathed his swords and turned toward the others.

It seems they were just finishing their opponents as well. "Mouton Shot!" yelled Sanji as jumped into the air delivering a poweful kick to his opponents stomach. The man went flying into a tree. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. Then he turned to Zoro and nodded. Then both turned to Franky. He was already walking up to them. His opponent was lying unconcious some distance away. Then they heard a gun shot. All three quickly turned to the building and ran up the stairs.

----

Luffy opened his eyes and began to blink to clear his vision. He could faintly hear voices around him. He sat up and looked around. It was dark…very dark. He couldn't see anything. Then he turned behind him. He could see a scene. He slowly got up and walked towards it. He brought up a hand. He felt resistance. He brought up his other hand. It was like there was a glass window there. He couldn't go past it. He looked beyond. "Nami?!" he called out. He could see Nami walking towards some stairs.

He stood still and just watched. He looked over and could see Robin, Usopp, and Chopper. They all had concerned expressions. He turned back to Nami. "Is Nami in danger?!" he said out loud. He watched as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"You promise you'll turn him back, right?" he heard her ask.

"That's right…" replied the man on the top of the stairs. Luffy didn't like the sound of his voice. He sensed danger.

His eyes widened. "NAMI!! YAMERO!!" he yelled. Suddenly, the baby Nami had in front of her started to cry. "NAMI!!" he yelled again. The baby's cries became louder.

"Shh, it's alright, Luffy…" he heard her say.

"NO!! NO IT'S NOT!!! YAMERO, NAMI!!! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!!!" he yelled frantically. He felt a panic rise inside of him. He began to bang on the invisble barrier. "NAMI!!!" he yelled as he stepped back. He began to punch the barrier, but to no avail. He could hear the baby screaming now.

Nami looked down at Luffy. He was crying loudly. 'What is wrong with Luffy?' she thought to herself. He suddenly, started crying and his cries were getting worse. He was staring up at her as he cried. Nami felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked up at the man and began to step backwards. She realized Luffy probably sensed something she didn't. As soon as she started stepping back, a gun popped out of the man's sleeve.

"NAMI!!" cried Usopp, Robin, and Chopper. It was too late. The man aimed and shot.

"NA-MI!!!!!" yelled Luffy.

'Luffy…' Nami had just enough time to turn her back. She wrapped her arms protectively around Luffy and closed her eyes. Luffy let out a deafening cry. Then she felt it hit. She cried out as her eyes flew open wide. She felt a burning pain throughout her body. She fell to her knees. She kept her arms wrapped protectively around Luffy. His deafening cry stopped. He stared into Nami's face as he cried. "Luffy…" she whispered as she looked down into his face. She could feel the warm liquid speeing through her shirt and down her body.

"NAMI!!" yelled Usopp and Chopper as they ran toward her.

Robin had used her power to restrain the man and take the gun away from him. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky ran through the door way. "What's going on?! What happened?!!" yelled Sanji.

Chopper ran to her before she fell forward. "NAMI!!" he yelled as he lifted her up to examine her.

"NAMI-SAN!!" yelled Sanji as he ran to her.

Nami grit her teeth and shut her eyes tightly from the burning pain. Zoro stared down at Nami. He looked behind Nami. He could see blood on the floor behind her. He shifted his eyes to the man just above the stairs. Robin had a hold on him. 'So that bastard shot Nami…' he thought as he glared at the man.

He unsheathed his swords and slowly began to approach the man. "Zoro?" questioned Usopp as he looked over to Zoro.

Nami opened her eyes and quickly turned to Zoro. "Matte, Zoro!" she yelled. Zoro stopped and turned to her. She gently pushed Chopper away from her.

"Nami?!" questioned Chopper as he furrowed his brows. Nami slowly stumbled to her feet. "Nami, you musn't move!" yelled Chopper. Nami turned to the man and slowly began to climb the stairs. The man was glaring at her. Everyone watched she climb the stairs, a trail of blood following her.

Luffy continued to watch helplessly from behind the barrier. He made a noise of frustration. "Nami, why did you do that?! I would have been fine!" he said out loud. He watched as she finally reached the top and approached the man.

Nami reached the man and then reached out and grabbed his wrist. She pulled up his sleeve and slipped off his bracelet. "Yamero! Give that back!" he yelled. Nami brought the bracelet up to examine it. There was some writing etched into it.

She looked up at the man. "How do I use this?!" she yelled at him. She ground her teeth at the pain in her shoulder, neck and arm. The man only glared back at her. "How do I use it?!!" she yelled louder. Just then the hold on the man tightened and he cried out. Nami turned to Robin. She was staring up at them with her arms crossed. Nami turned and looked back up at the man.

"Alright…alright…I'll tell you…" he said in a strained voice. The hold on him loosened. "There's a switch…Just switch it…and it should turn him back to normal…" he said still in a strained voice.

Nami looked down at the bracelet. She saw the switch and flipped it. Then her eyes shifted back up to the man. "If your lying to me…and something bad happens to him…I'll kill you…" she said in a deathly quiet voice. The man stared up at her wide eyed.

"I promise! It will turn him back! I swear!" he yelled. Nami nodded.

She slowly knelt down and removed Luffy from the carrier. He was hiccupping from his crying as he looked up at Nami. She removed his shirt and diaper. Then she pulled a blanket from the carrier. She wrapped him in it and laid him down on his stomach. Luffy lifted up on his elbows as he looked over at her. Nami stepped back away from him. Luffy start to pout and whine as she stepped away from him. She smiled down at him. "It's going to be okay now…" she said softly. She lifted the bracelet towards him. She clicked the button on the inside.

Suddenly, Luffy's eyes opened wide and he began to grow. Nami's eyes widened. He really was going back to normal. Everyone made noises of surprise as they watched Luffy grow back to normal. Luffy finally stopped growing. He slowly began to lift himself up on his elbows. His hair was draped down his face concealing his eyes. "Luffy!" cried Nami as she stepped forward. "Are you okay?!" she asked. She stopped as he slowly began to lift himself up, and the blanket began to slowly slip off his body. Nami blushed and kept her eyes on his head.

He slowly brought up one knee and then the other as slowly stood up, the blanket completely slipping off of him. Nami blushed further. "Lu…Luffy…?" she called. He slowly turned to her. "Luffy?!" she cried out in concern. His eyes appeared glazed over.

"Na..mi…" he called quietly as he stepped forward. He looked down at her shoulder. The one that had been shot from behind. He reached up and tried to grab for it. "You…shouldn't…" he started to say as he slowly stumbled toward her.

Nami's blush returned. "Lu…Luffy…?" she questioned as she furrowed her brows. Then suddenly, his eyes went blank and he began to fall forward. "Luffy!!" she cried as she stepped forward and reached out for him. He fell into her arms and then they both sank to the ground.

"Luffy!!" cried Chopper and Usopp as they ran up the stairs. Nami laid him down and quickly reached for the blanket. She covered his lower half. Chopper ran up next to her and began to look him over.

Chopper sighed in relief."He's fine…he just passed out." he said. Then he turned to Nami. "Let me see your shoulder." he ordered as he stood up and walked around her. Nami ground her teeth as Chopper tried to look over the wound. "I can't dress it here." he said as he wrapped a bandage over her shirt. Nami nodded and stood up when he was done. Chopper stood up and walked over to Luffy. He bent down and gently lifted him up into his arms.

Zoro walked up the stairs and hit the guy with the hilt of his sword knocking him out. "That's for Luffy and Nami…bastard…" he said as he turned back down the stairs. "And so you don't follow us…" he contiuned. He looked down at the bracelet Nami left on the ground. He brought up his foot and stamped down on it. Everyone turned back to him. He ground the thing until it was just pieces. Then he turned and contiuned down the stairs.

Everyone made their way back to the ship. Chopper looked over at Nami. She had her other hand on her injured shoulder. "Nami…" he called.

"Hmm?" questioned Nami as she looked over at him.

"Why did you take the bullet? He could have killed you…Luffy could have deflected it." he said with a serious tone.

Nami furrowed her brows and looked away. "I know…I…I didn't want him to get hurt…I…just kind of acted without thinking…" she replied quietly.

Everyone made a throaty noise at her reply. "But Nami…you could have died! Luffy could have protected you! I think he was trying to tell you you shouldn't have done that!" exclaimed Chopper.

Nami inhaled quickly and her eyes widened as she turned to Chopper. Then her eyes shifted down to Luffy. 'He was trying to tell her she shouldn't have?! Did that mean…he was aware?!' she thought to herself. Chopper made a small noise of realization. "Do you think he was aware of what was going on?!" he asked her.

"I…I don't…know…" she replied unsure.

"If that's the case……he might…remember…" he said.

Nami's eyes quickly shifted back to Chopper and she stopped walking. She stared at Chopper wide eyed. " You don't really think he…?" she started to say in a whisper.

"I don't know…We won't know until he wakes up…" he replied as he continued walking, Nami following him. 'I hope not!' she thought to herself.

The crew made it back to the ship. Chopper took Luffy into the infirmary, Nami followed behind him. He gently laid Luffy down onto the bed and then covered him with the blanket. Then he turned to Nami. He switched back to brain point. "Sit here and remove your shirt." he told her. Nami nodded, removed the bandages, and then removed her shirt. She sat down on the chair. Chopper approached the desk and dropped his bag on it. He shuffled around until he found what he was looking for. He walked up to Nami and stood onto a stool. He gently began to clean the wound. "The bullet is still inside…I have to remove it…" he said remorsefully.

Nami shut her eyes and then she nodded. Chopper jumped down and began to rummage in a drawer. He pulled out some tools and then disinfected them. He went back to Nami and began to work on her. Nami clenched and ground her teeth and then cried out in pain. "I'm sorry…Nami…" apologized Chopper.

"It's…okay…It's not your…fault…" she said through clenched teeth. Chopper removed the bullet and then began to reclean her wound. Then he threaded a needle and began to stitch her up.

There was a knock at the door. "Is everything alright with Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

"Everything's fine! Just don't come in!" called Chopper as he contiuned to stitch up Nami.

"Okay…" replied Sanji as they heard him walk away from the door. After Chopper was done stitching her, he began to wrap a bandage over her wound.

"Just don't use this arm for awhile, okay?" he said as he finished.

"Hai…" she replied as she put her shirt back on. She got up and looked down into Luffy's relaxed face. It seemed like so long ago since she had seen this face. An image of the baby now gone floated into her mind. She sighed to herself and then walked out of the infirmary. Chopper scooted the chair over by Luffy and hopped on. He looked down into Luffy's face. He smiled to himself. He had missed Luffy.

----

Nami made her way to her room to change her clothes. She had gotten blood all over them. She walked over to the sink in her room and began to clean off the blood as best she could. She walked back into her room and changed her clothes. She walked back out on deck and gave the boys a direction to head in. Then she made her way back to Chopper's infirmary. She quietly walked inside. Chopper wasn't inside. She sat down in the chair next to the bed. She watched Luffy as he slept, and of the rise and fall of his chest.

She reached up and grabbed her shoulder. She had instinctively wanted to protect him. She had also made a promise that she would protect him. She couldn't allow any harm to come to him…at least…not while he had been like that. 'Had he really seen what had happened? Had he been aware?' she thought to herself as she furrowed her brows. She slowly lifted up an arm and extended it toward him. She leaned forward and gently placed her hand on his forehead. He felt warm. She stood up and grabbed a bowl from Chopper's cabinets. She filled it with water and grabbed a clean rag. The rapid growth in his body must of done a number on him. She sat back down and began to bathe his face with the cold water.

Luffy's eyes twitched and then he slowly opened them. "Luffy?!" she called as she leaned forward. Luffy moved his eyes to look over at her. Then he tried to sit up. "Luffy! You shouldn't get up!" she exclaimed in concern. He sat up and turned to her. The blanket slipped down to his waist. Nami blushed as her eyes shifted down and then quickly looked back up. "Uh…you really don't wanna do that…" she said nervously.

Luffy just stared down at her. She stared right back at him. She felt herself blush a deep red. 'Why is he just…staring at me?' she thought to herself. Then Luffy slowly looked ahead of him. Then he looked down. He seemed to realize he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing under the blanket. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist. Then he swung his legs over the side. Nami stood up quickly. "Luffy, where are you going?!" she called in concern. He jumped off the bed and slightly stumbled. He grabbed the edge of the bed to steady himself.

"Luffy?" she asked as she furrowed her brows.

Luffy turned and looked at her with an expressionless gaze. "I'm going to put some clothes on…" he said as he walked past her. Nami blushed and watched him leave. Then she followed him out.

"You shouldn't be walking around, Luffy!" she called as she walked after him.

"Why not?" he asked without stopping.

"Uh…well, because you've been through quite a bit over the past week…" she replied.

Luffy suddenly stopped walking and turned to her. "The past week?" he asked as he lifted a brow at her.

Nami furrowed her brows at him. "Un…please tell me you _don't_ remember…" she said in exasperation.

"Why shouldn't I remember?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Do you…remember…?" she asked.

Luffy stared at her with a blank expression for awhile. Nami blushed under his gaze. First of all…he was nude under that blanket. He only had the blanket wrapped around his lower half, so his bare chest was visible. Second, that's a very uncomfortable thought if he did remember, and he being practically nude right in front of her while he was staring at her. "Nope…" he finally replied as he pursed his lips. Then he turned and continued walking. "So what happened in the past week?" he asked as he made his way downstairs to the deck.

Nami sighed in relief. "Uh…just change first…" she said as she glanced down at the blanket.

"Okay…" he replied as he made his way to the men's quarters.

"LUFFY!!" cried Usopp and Chopper happily as they ran up to him.

Luffy grinned at them. "Yo!" he exclaimed.

"Oi, let him put some clothes on first!!" yelled Nami from the stairs. Usopp and Chopper's grins faded as they turned to Nami. Then they turned back to Luffy, who only had a blanket around his waist. Both Chopper and Usopp burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah!!" they both exclaimed as they laughed at Luffy.

Luffy began to laugh with them. Then the blanket began to slip off. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed for it. Nami squealed and quickly brought her hands to her face. Luffy just laughed again. Nami lowered her hands and ground her teeth.

"LUFFY GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" she yelled angrily with shark teeth. Luffy laughed again, continued walking to the front of the ship and disappeared into the men's quarters.

"I thought you were used to looking at him though…" came a very unpleasant reminder.

Nami ground her teeth and closed her eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks.

----

Luffy walked out of the men's quarters dressed in his usual red vest, jean shorts, and sandals. His hat had been on his bed. He stopped short and stared ahead of him with wide eyes. Zoro was in a mutilated pile on the ground. "What happened to Zoro?" he asked in confusion as he scratched his head.

"He opened his big mouth…" said Usopp as he glared over at Zoro. Luffy turned to Usopp and then just shrugged.

Then he looked around. "Where's Nami?" he asked.

"Nami?...She went to the observation room after she made quick work of Zoro." replied Usopp.

"Why are you looking for Nami?" asked Chopper.

"She was supposed to tell me what happened over the past week." he replied.

"Nani?! You mean...you _really _don't remember?!" both Usopp and Chopper yelled.

"Nope…" he replied as he scratched his head. "The last thing I remember was that weird guy boarding our ship…" he said as he pursed his lips and scratched his head.

Usopp and Chopper exchanged looks. Then they both turned to face Luffy. "Well, Nami did say something like that...I just didn't actually think you...I think maybe you should sit down…this is gonna take awhile…" said Usopp.

----

Nami was seated at her desk. She knew she had turned tail and ran, but she couldn't help it…She didn't want to be the one to tell him anything…She couldn't help but feel a little embarrased about the whole thing. She had warned Usopp and Chopper not to mention the baths and the…late night awakenings. She had also warned Zoro before she had beat him down. She knew Sanji, Franky, and Robin wouldn't say anything. She dropped her head onto her desk. "Ow…" she whispered.

She was just glad he hadn't remembered anything. She had honestly thought he wouldn't...He had been a baby after all…She didn't realize there was a possibility that he might be aware of anything around him. She took a deep breath. Suddenly, she heard laughter. She quickly lifted her head. She turned to the closed door of the observation room. She made a face of exasperation. 'They better not be laughing about me…' she thought to herself. She sighed as she turned back to her map. She stared down at it awhile without moving. She looked down to her right. The blankets were still there from earlier that morning. She felt a slight tug at her heart. She closed her eyes and turned back to her map. She finally lifted her pen and began to sketch.

----

Two hours later, Sanji called for lunch. Nami stood up and made her way to the dining room. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were waiting at the door. Sanji was holding them back with his foot. "I said ladies first!!" he yelled.

"But Sanji, I'm hungry!!" whined Luffy.

"It's okay Sanji-kun. Just let them in…" she heard herself say as she walked over to them. Sanji stared at her in surprise. Luffy only stared at her with an expressionless face. Sanji lowered his foot and they all laughed and ran inside. Sanji stepped aside and let her pass. She sat at the table and began to eat. While she was eating she lifted her eyes to Luffy. He was stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on. She sighed and contiuned to eat. At least she didn't have to wait to feed him first before she could eat.

She looked over at the kitchen. There was a bottle sitting on the bar. She found herself staring at it. She closed her eyes and turned back to the table. She opened them and looked back at Luffy. He was looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He looked away and continued to eat.

After lunch everyone went back to whatever they may have been doing.

----

That night, Nami was in here room getting ready for bed. She found, it was way too quiet. She had gotten used to Luffy talking to her as she prepared for bed. She walked over to her bed and lifted up the covers. She laid down and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them again. She couldn't sleep. She sighed and got out of bed. She put her shoes on and made her way to the observation room. She walked in, closed the door and made her way to her desk. She sat down and immediately began sketching another map.

After about two hours, she set her pen down and stretched. 'I better at least try and get some sleep. It has to be around midnight by now…' she thought to herself as she got up and walked out of the observation room. She made her way toward the deck. Then she heard something. She furrowed her brows as she quietly approached the rail. She could hear someone humming. She furrowed her brows deeper. Then she began to recognize the tune and the voice behind the humming. Her eyes widened as she finally reached the rail and looked down. Luffy was sitting on the grassy deck and staring up at the sky in front of him.

He was humming her lullaby. Suddenly, he quickly turned to her. "Oh…hi Nami." he said quietly.

"Hey…" she replied quietly.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No…" she replied quietly.

Luffy turned back to the horizon. "Me neither…not sure why though…Also…I got this melody stuck in my head and I don't know where it came from…" he said as he furrowed his brows at the horizon in front of him.

Nami stared down at him. 'He remembers the sound of my lullaby…but doesn't know where it came from.' she thought to herself. She found herself smiling. She closed her eyes and quietly began to sing the lullaby. Looking back…she wasn't sure why she did…

Luffy immediately turned to her with wide eyes.

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Luffy's eyes widened further as he inhaled sharply. _'"No!! Yamete!! LUFFY!!!"' '"You don't understand! He's important to me! It's not what you think!"' '__"LUFFY!!"' '"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"' '"I promise you…Luffy…I won't ever be careless with you again…I promise…I will protect you…"' '"__You're always so forgiving…I guess, I need to just forgive myself, huh?"' '"You know…I think I'm going to miss you when you become yourself again…"' '"__I won't leave you alone……I promise, Luffy. I will never leave you alone."' '"I will protect you, Luffy. I promise."' '"That's right, Luffy. I'm right here. I will always be right here……I will always be here for you…Luffy…"' '"Maybe I should tell you…how important you are to me…"' '"I have to admit…I really do miss you…Luffy…"'……'"I…I love you…Luffy."'_ Luffy blinked rapidly as he brought a hand to his head. Then an image of her smile came into his view. He slowly looked up at Nami. He remembered…_everything_….He stared up at her wide eyed as she finished her song.

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama

Nami opened her eyes and looked down at Luffy. He was staring up at her wide eyed. She felt herself blush. "Bellemere used to sing us that lullaby…Sorry…I sang it to you at night to get you to go to sleep…" she said quietly as she turned away from him. Then she looked back over to him. He stared at her wide eyed for awhile before he began to blink and then he slowly looked away. She furrowed her brows and made her way downstairs. She made her way over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Luffy quickly looked up at her. "Uh…aa…I'm fine." he replied quietly. "That…that was the melody I had stuck in my head…" he said softly.

Nami sat down beside him. He jumped slightly. Nami furrowed her brows and looked over at him. He looked nervous and jumpy all of a sudden. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked with frown.

Luffy began to laugh nervously. "Aa! I'm fine!" he replied as he continued to laugh nervously.

Nami watched as sweat beaded down around his face. "Luffy…what's wrong?" she asked.

He stopped laughing and looked at her wide eyed. "Na…nan demo nai!" he replied.

"Lu-ffy…" she called in a low menacing tone. She watched as he swallowed hard and his face took on a nervous expression. She clenched her teeth. "_Lu-ffy…_" she called again through clenched teeth. Even though it was dark, she could see his face pale in color. He slowly looked away. "You remember _everything_ don't you?!" she yelled. Luffy quickly turned and attempted to get up. However, Nami reached up, grabbed his vest, and pulled him back down. He cried out and fell back on top of her. Nami pushed past him and pushed him to the ground. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "LUFFY! Do you remember everything?!" she yelled again.

He looked terrified. "I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to!!" he cried as he covered his face with his arms and closed his eyes.

Nami's face dropped as she stared at him wide eyed. Then she felt her entire face grow hot as she blushed. "I don't believe this…" she whispered. Luffy opened one of his eyes and looked up at her. "Then…you remember…the baths…" she whispered as her expression turned to exasperation and she closed her eyes.

Luffy made a throaty noise in surprise. He remembered the bath…but not like how she thought. He looked up at her with a serious expression. "Nami…" he called quietly.

Nami opened her eyes and looked down at him. "About…what happened to me…in the bar…it wasn't your fault…Also…you never should have tried to protect me…That man could have killed you…I would have never been able to forgive myself…if anything had happened to you…" he said quietly.

Nami stared down at him wide eyed. She closed her eyes and slowly moved away from him. She sat down and stared off into the horizon. Luffy sat up and turned to look at the horizon. "I'm really sorry about that…Luffy…it was my fault…I was really careless with you…I almost lost you so many times…I…" Nami stopped talking and quickly looked over at him. She felt herself blush again. 'He remembers everything…which means…he remembers everything I ever said to him…' she thought to herself. She slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head as she brought up a hand to her head. She turned back to the horizon.

"You were right about what you said...but to me there's nothing to forgive…you really should forgive yourself…Nami, I'm just glad I was able to protect you." he said quietly.

Nami quickly turned to him. "Luffy…" she whispered. Then she frowned slightly in sadness. She lowered her head and looked away. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and stared straight up. "Alright…I will…" she said quietly.

Then she narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you were able to remember all of that…" she whispered as she turned her head to look at him as she had it leaned back. He only grinned at her nervously. Nami narrowed her eyes in exasperation as she looked away. Then she sighed. "Well…it's not like you've never seen me before…Also I had to change your diaper…so I guess we're even." she said in a low tone as she turned to him. He was staring at her wide eyed with a blush across his face. Nami smiled with her head still leaned back. Then she turned and stared back up at the stars. She heard him as he turned toward where she was facing. Then she heard him plop down. She lowered her head and turned to him. He was laid out on the grassy deck and staring up at the stars.

She smiled and then she lay down next to him and over his outstretched arm. He turned his head to look at her. "This has been one hell of a week…" she whispered.

He continued to stare at her. "Nami…" he called quietly.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

Nami turned to look at him. He was staring into her eyes. "Arigato…" he said quietly.

She narrowed her eyes. "For what?" she asked in a low voice.

Luffy chuckled and looked back up at the sky. "For taking care of me when the others wouldn't." he replied quietly.

Nami made a throaty noise in surprise. Then her face relaxed as she continued to stare at him. "Luffy…" she called him softly.

"Hmm?" he asked without turning to her.

"Why did you only accept me over the others?" she asked softly.

Luffy turned to look at her. He stared at her for awhile before looking back up. He stayed silent for a long while. Nami furrowed her brows. "At first…it was because…I kind of remembered your face. I remember thinking…'She looks nice…'. When you handed me to Zoro, I remember thinking, 'Suge…he's scary…'." Nami giggled. Luffy smiled. "Then as I kept getting passed around…All I could remember was your face…and thinking…'I want to go back to her…'." Nami stopped smiling as she looked at him. "When I saw you again…I was happy…" he said quietly. "Actually, I started to get used to everyone else as well…but…they weren't as fun and nice as you…I do remember though…when you hit me…I remember feeling sad…" he said as he narrowed his eyes. Nami made a noise and face of exasperation.

"Uh…sorry about that…" she said as she laughed nervously as she blushed. Luffy turned toward her and felt himself blush. He remembered _why_ she had hit him.

Nami turned onto her side. "Luffy…about…all the things I said…I…was going through a lot of…things and…" she stopped talking. She wasn't really sure how to explain herself.

Luffy just smiled gently. "It's okay…" he said softly.

Nami's face relaxed as she looked into his eyes. She sighed and then scooted over. She placed her head on his shoulder and looked up into the sky. Luffy stared at her wide eyed. Then he turned his head up to the sky. Suddenly, he felt sleepy…really sleepy. His eyes slowly began to hood. He looked over. Nami had fallen asleep. He felt himself smile. He brought up the arm she was laying on and wrapped it around her. Then his eyes slowly began to close.

----

The next morning, Sanji woke up and swung his legs out of his bed. He yawned and scratched his ribs. He looked over at Luffy's bed…It was empty. He furrowed his brows. "That bastard better not be trying to get into my fridge!" he seethed quietly as he stood up and put on his shoes.

Suddenly, the rest of the guys also began to awaken. Sanji walked over to his locker and pulled out his jacket. He threw it on and walked towards the door, the guys following along behind him. He threw open the door and began to walk out. However, he quickly stopped in his tracks. Everyone bumped into him. "Oi, Sanji, why did you sudd…en…ly…stop…" complained Usopp until he looked ahead of Sanji. Lying on the grassy deck in each other's arms, were Luffy and Nami. Luffy had an arm under and around her, while his other arm was thrown over her torso. Nami had one of her arms over his torso and a leg over his leg. Both were out cold.

All of their jaws hit the deck. "What the hell?!" yelled Zoro.

"Luffy…YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Sanji as he stomped over toward them.

Luffy's eyelids fluttered as he slowly opened them. Then he squeezed them shut as he brought the arm that had been around Nami's torso to cover his eyes from the bright light. Nami began to stir in her sleep. She didn't seem to want to wake up just yet. She made a sleepy noise and tightened her hold on Luffy. Suddenly, Luffy's eyes flew open and he looked down at Nami. "Na…Nami?!" he exclaimed.

Nami opened her eyes. Then she closed them again."Nani…?" she said quietly. Then her eyes flew open and she shot up. "LUFFY?!" she yelled as she looked down at him. Then she looked downward. She had a leg thrown over his. She quickly removed it and scooted back from him as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Wha…what…what are we…?" she stuttered.

Luffy sat up and stared at her wide eyed. Then he quickly turned to the others. Nami's eyes widened as she noticed him look behind her. She felt as the blush deepened. She slowly turned her torso around. All of the guys were staring at them wide eyed, or angry in Sanji's case. "Luffy…you bastard…" he seethed quietly as he lowered his head, concealing his eye with his hair.

"Ma…ma…matte, Sanji, it's not what you think!!!" yelled Luffy nervously has he held up a hand as he backed away with the other. "We couldn't sleep and then we were just talking!! It was an accident!! We just fell asleep!!!" he tried to explain.

Sanji began to slowly descend upon Luffy with a dangerous aura around him. "You'll pay for violating Nami-san like that…" he seethed quietly. Then he began to run at Luffy.

"MATTE!!" yelled Luffy in a panic.

Nami sighed and closed her eyes. Just as Sanji was running past, she stuck out her foot. Sanji tripped on her extended foot and fell flat on his face. He quickly leaned up on his elbows and turned to her. "Nami-san! Why did you do that?" he asked in a betrayed voice.

"It's not his fault…" she said as she opened her eyes and glared at him. "I fell asleep first…" she said. Then she stood up and dusted herself off. Everyone stared at her completely wide eyed. Then she turned and made her way upstairs. Everyone watched in wide eyed surprise as she disappeared into her room.

Sanji slowly turned and glared at Luffy. Luffy just continued to stare at her closed door. Sanji closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Che!" he exclaimed in annoyance as he stood up and dusted himself off. Luffy looked over at him. Sanji walked past him and continued toward the kitchen. Luffy turned back and continued to stare at her door with a serious expression.

"What the hell happened, Luffy?" asked Usopp as he and Chopper approached him. Zoro and Franky stayed where they were as they watched them.

Luffy slowly looked toward them. "I couldn't sleep last night…so I had come out here to look at the stars…After awhile, Nami came out from the observation room…I thought everyone was asleep…She told me she couldn't sleep either…I had…I had this melody stuck in my head…It turned out to be a lullaby Nami sung to me while I was…a baby…She started to sing it…and when she did…I remembered…everything…" he explained.

All three of them made throaty noises. "So…so then…you remember…_e-ver-ything_? Even…the bath…and the…diaper changes…?" asked Usopp.

Luffy felt himself blush as he looked away. "Aa…" he replied quietly.

"Does Nami know?!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Aa…she knows…" he replied quietly.

Suddenly, Zoro and Franky made nervous noises. Luffy quickly turned to them. Franky and Zoro had nervous expressions, while Usopp's faced paled. "Are?" questioned Luffy as he rose up a brow. Chopper looked over at them in confusion. Then suddenly, his eyes widened as he made a noise of realization.

Luffy looked over at him. "Ah, that's right! Nami did say you guys would regret it if Luffy some how remembered anything!" he exclaimed as he looked over at them. Luffy made a throaty noise as he looked over at them.

Then he remembered Nami saying that to them. "Ah! You're right! I remember that!" he exclaimed. "Sorry…" he said quietly.

All of their faces fell. "Do you think…she will remember?" asked Usopp.

"You better believe I remember…" Usopp squealed as everyone looked up at Nami. She was glaring down at them. Luffy looked up at her with slightly parted lips. Then he watched as she turned and made her way down. He made a pained expression as he slowly turned away. He cringed as he heard screams of pain and bones cracking. Chopper ran over to Luffy and hid into him. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Luffy slowly turned around. Nami had her eyes closed with a stitch just above her left eye as she dusted her hands off.

Luffy looked down. All three of his Nakama were in a bloody, messy pile on the deck. Luffy gulped. Nami opened her eyes. Luffy made a nervous noise as he backed up. Nami sighed deep as she walked past him. He watched her nervously as she walked by. Then he looked after her wide eyed. He hadn't been sure if she would do anything to him or not. However, he realized, if she were going to…she'd have done it the night before. He stared after her with a blank expression.

Chopper looked up at him in confusion. Luffy just looked down at him with his blank expression. Then he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He walked inside. Nami didn't turn to him. He walked over and sat down. Robin was already inside drinking coffee. Chopper walked in after him and sat down. Sanji looked over at the door. "Where are the other morons?" he asked Chopper.

Chopper looked over at him wide eyed. Then his eyes shifted toward Nami nervously. Nami had her eyes closed and brows furrowed. "Luffy…remembered everything…" he replied cautiously.

Sanji made a throaty noise in surprise. Then he ground his teeth and glared at Luffy, who was only staring at him with an expressionless gaze. "Lu…ffy…you…"

"Sanji-kun…"

Sanji made a surprised noise as he looked over at Nami. She was glaring at him. He stared at her in wide eyed surprise. She was actually defending him…or rather…protecting him… Nami closed her eyes and turned away. Sanji looked back over at Luffy. He was staring at Nami with an expressionless gaze. Sanji grit his teeth and continued to cook breakfast.

After awhile, the three injured crew members came lumbering in. Sanji stared wide eyed at their poor state. Nami was glaring at them. They all sat on the opposite end of Nami.

----

That night, Nami lay awake in bed. Again…she could not sleep. She rolled over on her side and stared at the empty space next to her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She slowly reached a hand up and placed it on the empty space. She had gotten used to the extra little body next to her. She slowly sat up in bed. She could not longer sleep without him. At least…she had to get used to him no longer being there. She sighed again and swung her legs over the side. She slipped into some shoes and made her way outside into the cool air. She walked up to the rail and looked out ahead of her. Then she heard a noise.

She looked down and into the eyes of her Captain. He had his head leaned up as he stared up at her wide eyed. He was sitting against the cabin wall. Nami stared down at him for awhile before closing her eyes and then making her way down. She approached him and then slid down the wall next to him. "Can't sleep again either, huh?" she asked as she stared out ahead of her.

"Aa…" he said quietly as he also stared ahead. "For some reason…when I lie down …I just can't sleep…" he said quietly.

"Un…me too…" she replied. She refused to tell him _why_ she couldn't sleep.

Nami sighed. She found it relaxing to be near him. "I had been scared…"

Nami's eyes widened and she turned her head to Luffy. "Na…nani?" she asked with furrowed brows in confusion.

"Both times you had been shot at…I remember…having a dream of when those people tried to take me and when that bartender guy shot you…I remember being stuck behind something…and watching the whole thing…I couldn't get to you…I couldn't help you…That was the most horrible feeling…All I could do was scream out for you…I couldn't move…" he said in almost a whisper. Nami inhaled sharply. 'Scream?!' she thought in her mind. Luffy had had a bad dream a few days ago. Also multiple times…Luffy had cried out in a deafening cry. "Then…in the dream…you were in the bathtub…you were crying…I remember trying to tell you it was okay…I didn't want to see you cry…I remember…feeling pain…I didn't…I didn't want to watch anymore…" he whispered.

Nami stared at him wide eyed. 'Luffy had cried with me then…I thought it might have been from the bruise on his back but…had he done all of that because…he had been slightly aware…?' she thought to herself.

"Then…when you were climbing the stairs…back on that island…I remember my consciousness waking up…I saw a scene in front of me with darkness everywhere else…I saw you…and then I saw Usopp, Robin, and Chopper…They looked worried…I got scared…I looked back over at you…and then I heard him talk…I could hear it in his voice…He meant you harm…I remember screaming for you to stop…I remember trying so hard to get past the barrier, but I couldn't…I couldn't do anything…I couldn't protect you…" he continued to whisper. Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing…Luffy had started crying at that time…She remembered he had looked frantic. He had been screaming as he cried. That's how she had known something wasn't right. "When he shot you…I remember screaming…I wanted to kill him…I thought…I thought…" he couldn't finish what he was saying. He looked down.

Luffy had cried out in his deafening cry the moment she had been shot…He must have seen everything that had happened…So then he had been aware as a baby…and the baby had reacted to how Luffy reacted…If it weren't for Luffy…She just might be dead…His cries had warned her. "You did protect me…Luffy…" she whispered. Luffy quickly looked over at her in surprise. "I heard you…Luffy…I knew something was wrong when you were crying…I didn't notice at first…but I did notice. I knew you were trying to tell me something." she said as she looked into his eyes. Luffy stared at her for awhile before slowly turning away from her. Nami sighed and then leaned her head onto his shoulder. He made a small noise and then looked down at her. "Arigato, Luffy." she whispered.

Luffy watched as she slowly began to close her eyes. Then she was asleep. Luffy turned away from her and smiled. Then he felt sleepy…really sleepy. His eyes began to hood as he tried his hardest to keep them open. He felt as he leaned his head down onto hers and then he felt nothing.

----

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut it to the bright light. 'Bright light?!' Luffy's eyes shot open. Then he immediately looked down. He was sitting against the cabin and Nami was sleeping with her head on his lap. She was curled up against his side. He reached down and shook her shoulder. "Oi, Nami! Wake up!" he said. Nami's eyelids began to twitch. Then she moaned and curled up further. "NAMI!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Nami's eyes immediately shot open at hearing him and sat up. "Shimata!!" she exclaimed as she looked over at him. "We did it again…" she remarked quietly.

"Aa…" he replied.

Nami looked down and put a hand to her forehead. "We can't be doing this…" she whispered. Luffy only stared at her. Then she lowered her hand and looked over at him. "We can't come out here at night…If we do…we might just fall asleep again. So tonight…no matter how much we want to, we have to stay in our cabins…" she said.

Luffy just nodded. Suddenly, the cabin door to the men's quarters opened. Luffy and Nami turned to it quickly. All the guys walked out and immediately turned to them. Luffy and Nami were staring at them wide eyed. "Did you fall asleep again…?" asked Zoro with a look of disgust.

"N…no, of course not!! We just woke up and since no one was awake we sat down to talk!" rambled Nami.

"Ri-ght…" replied Zoro with a smirk. Then he closed his eyes and turned toward the kitchen. Nami glared at his back with clenched teeth. All the other guys just gave them odd glances before continuing to the kitchen. Nami took a deep breath and stood up. Luffy did the same as they both followed them to the dining room.

----

That night Nami lay in her bed. She was rolled onto her side and staring at the wall. She had been laying awake for two hours now. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. 'I wonder if Luffy is having trouble sleeping as well…?' she thought. Then her eyes opened as she furrowed her brows. 'Why am I wondering that?!' she yelled in her mind before sighing again and closing her eyes. Nami sat up in bed and started to get out of it. Then she made a noise of frustration as she fell back down onto her bed and threw the covers over her face. "I will _not_ go out there!" she said out loud. 'Besides…he's…probably not out there…We did promise…' she thought. She made another noise of frustration. "I wasn't going out there for him!!!" she screeched in a loud whisper to herself. She made a third noise of frustration as she turned to her side and stared at the wall again with a scowl.

Nami started to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and dozed off, but then she woke up and began to reach for Luffy…He wasn't there. Nami felt her heart skip a beat as she sat up and frantically looked for him. "Where is he?!" she yelled in a breathless panic. Then reality kicked in. She rolled her eyes and fell back into her bed. 'Nami…what is wrong with you…?' she thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling. She looked over at her clock. It was now 3:36 am. She had only slept for an hour. Nami made a loud noise of frustration as she lay awake for another hour before finally falling asleep.

----

Luffy lay awake in his bunk. He was staring up at the bunk above him. No matter how much he tried…he couldn't sleep. He turned on his side and stared over at Sanji's back. All he could think about was the time when he had been a baby. He was remembering every little thing she said…every little thing she did. He remembered her smile…the smile she had always given him while he had been a baby. He remembered had warm and happy it had made him feel. She had looked happy…but now…she didn't…He furrowed his brows. However, when she was with him alone…she seemed more at peace.

He frowned. When he was alone with her…he was also more at peace…He remembered he had spent a lot of time alone with her while he was a baby…It was so relaxing. He had been…content…He felt tired, but every time he closed his eyes. He saw her laughing and smiling…He saw her screaming and crying…He sighed quietly as he rolled over on his other side. He stared at the door, but he could only see past it…He closed his eyes. He could only see her…He slowly opened his eyes. He sat up in bed and swung his legs over. He sat for awhile before sliding off and sitting on the floor. He promised he wouldn't leave his cabin. He leaned against his bed and just stared at the door.

----

The next morning everyone made their way into the dining room. Nami was already inside. She had her head on the table with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them as she heard the guys come in. She looked toward Luffy and then turned and put her head back down.

"Are you alright, Nami-san?" asked Sanji concerned.

"I'm fine…" she replied tiredly.

Luffy slowly made his way and plopped down in a chair. The guys had all noticed he hadn't been in bed when they had woken up. He had been on the floor and staring at the door. He had lazily looked up at them as they had awoken. He had gotten up and followed them out. He laid his head down on the table too and closed his eyes. Suddenly, they all heard snores coming from him.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed. "What the hell?" asked Zoro as he stared at Luffy. Then everyone turned to Nami. She was asleep.

"Uh…did they just fall asleep at the table?" asked Usopp with a raised brow.

"Aa…I think they did…" replied Franky.

Once Sanji had finished with breakfast, they had woken them up. Everyone stared wide eyed as Luffy ate…slowly…He had bags under his eyes and both were hooded. They all turned to Nami. She didn't look any better. "What the hell is going on with you two?" asked Zoro as he furrowed his brows at him.

"Hmm?" they both questioned not really paying attention. Everyone just blinked at them.

"Nami-san…are you having trouble sleeping?" asked Sanji.

"It's not a big deal…I'll get used to it…" she replied quietly with furrowed brows.

"Used…to it?" asked Chopper in confusion.

"Navigator-san…did you get used to having Senchou-san sleeping with you?" asked Robin with a curious gaze.

Nami looked over at her in half surprise. Everyone turned to look at her, except for Luffy. He continued to eat. She stared at there questioning eyes for awhile before looking away. "It's not a big deal…I just freak out in the middle of the night because he isn't there…I wake up and forget he's not a baby anymore, is all…Its no big deal…I've slept alone for a lot longer than when he was with me…" she explained with furrowed brows in annoyance.

Then everyone turned to Luffy who was lazily continuing to eat. "What about you?" they asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he seemed to not be paying attention to them.

"Why can't you sleep?" asked Zoro annoyed.

"I just can't…" he replied as he continued to eat. Everyone furrowed their brows at him. Nami stared at him as he ate. 'He just can't…' she thought to herself.

As soon as everyone was done with breakfast, they either went on deck, or disappeared into the ship. Nami sat at the table she and Robin shared and just leaned her head back onto the chair. She felt so tired…but she just couldn't sleep. Luffy finally made his way out of the dining room. It had taken him twice as long to eat. Nami turned her head to look over at him. He stopped walking and looked over at her. They stared at one another for a long while. Then Luffy turned and walked over to her. Nami furrowed her brows as she watched him approach.

He made it to her and then fell to his knees. "Luffy?" she questioned. Robin looked over at him curiously, as did the rest of who was on deck. He was staring up at her face. Then he looked down and just laid his head on her lap. Nami looked down at him wide eyed and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She could hear his snores. Everyone looked at him wide eyed. Suddenly, Nami felt…sleepy…very very sleepy. Her eyes started to hood and then they closed. She had fallen asleep.

"Oi, Luffy, what the hell do you think you're doing to Nami-san?!" yelled Sanji angrily.

The crew walked over to the two. Sanji was fuming down at Luffy. "O-kay…Someone tell me what the hell this means?" he said as he rose up a brow.

"It means…they cannot sleep, unless the other is near…"

Everyone looked over at Robin. "Nani?" they questioned with raised brows.

She smiled. "They have gotten used to the others presence when asleep…Now, they can no longer sleep, unless the other is near." she explained as she looked down at the two.

"Are you trying to tell me they need to be together in order to sleep?!!" yelled Sanji in anger as he glared down at Luffy.

Robin smiled with closed eyes and tilted her head. "Hai…" she replied.

Sanji's jaw hit the deck. "NANI?!" he yelled as he pulled his hair.

"Well, can't we just get them used to _not_ having to sleep together?" asked Chopper.

"AA! That's what we will do!!" yelled Sanji as flames emitted from his body.

"Well, we should let them sleep for now…They need it." said Chopper as he turned away.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Sanji. Zoro closed his eyes and turned away. Usopp just shrugged and walked away. Sanji stared after them with his mouth and eyes wide opened. He turned to Robin. She only smiled and tilted her head at him. He clenched his teeth and scowled as he looked back down at Luffy. Then he turned and stomped off deck.

----

"Okay, Luffy you take this. Nami you take this." said Chopper as he handed them each an article of clothing.

"Are you sure about this?!" asked Nami as she eyeballed one of Luffy's shirts in her hand.

"It's worth a try…unless…you want to go on sleeping together…" smirked Zoro. Nami turned and glared at him with clenched teeth as a blush crept up her cheeks. He only chuckled.

Luffy stared down at Nami's shirt in his hand. He looked up at Nami. She looked back at him with pursed lips and a frown. Luffy shrugged and then went into the men's quarters, the guys following him. Nami stared after them until the door closed. She sighed and made her way upstairs. She closed her door behind her and made her way to her bed. She laid down and brought the shirt up and brought it close to her. She breathed in it's scent…It smelled like Luffy. She opened her eyes and looked down at it.

It smelled like him…but it wasn't…him. She felt a tug at her heart. She frowned. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. All she felt was an empty space next to her. Her face turned slightly sad. She slowly opened her eyes. The shirt and his scent was only making it worse…because she knew…he really wasn't here…She sighed and slowly sat up. She scooted over and leaned against the wall, bringing the shirt to her chest. She brought up her knees and leaned her head down on her knees with the shirt hugged to her. 'This is crazy…I have slept alone for a long time now…He was only with me for a few days…I didn't have any problem getting used to him being here…Why can't I sleep without him…?' she thought to herself.

----

Luffy cradled the shirt to him as he lay with his eyes open. He had to lower it to keep her scent from reaching his nose. The smell only seemed to make it worse. He closed his eyes. He remembered her smell every time they would sleep. Having her smell and shirt were _not_ the same…He was very much aware that she wasn't here…He clenched his teeth down hard. He felt restless. He turned over onto is side and stared at the door. He brought the shirt up. He slowly closed his eyes.

He slowly and deeply breathed in the scent. He slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep…He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Usopp rolled over and looked down to the bunk below. Luffy was sitting over the side of his bed. 'So, he still can't sleep…' he thought to himself.

Luffy slowly and quietly got up and walked out with his blanket dragging behind him. Usopp frowned at the door as it slowly closed. Luffy turned from the door and walked to the side. He plopped down on the grass and then covered himself with the blanket. He stared up at the sky above him. Then he watched as Nami peeked over the side. He stared up at her wide eyed. "Nami?" he whispered. He watched as she frowned and disappeared over the side. He turned his head towards the stairs. After awhile, she made her way down and over to him.

He watched her approach and then he opened the blanket for her. She plopped down next to him and then he wrapped the blanket around her. She leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. They just sat in silence for awhile. Suddenly, the memory of the second to the last night he had slept with her before he had been turned back to normal came to his mind. That night had been one of the main reasons he couldn't sleep at night. He had slipped into consciousness that night.

He had kept his eyes closed as he listened to her talk. She had whispered the words, 'No' and 'Baka'. He had wondered what she had been talking about. Then, she had whispered the words…'" I…I love you…Luffy."' He shifted his eyes down to her. He remembered opening his eyes after awhile and looking over at her. She had been asleep when he had. Nami was staring off ahead of her. He shifted his eyes back ahead of him. It was bothering him…Had she really meant what she said…?

"Nami…" he called quietly. Nami furrowed her brows. Luffy's breathing had suddenly quickened and was a little ragged.

"Hmm?" she finally replied.

"About…about the second to the last night…before I was turned back to normal." he started to say. Nami's eyes widened and her heart began to race. She had said a lot of things that night. "You had said I was important to you…You're important to me too…Nami…" he said softly.

Nami felt relief wash over her. 'He was asleep when I said…those words…of course he didn't hear them…' she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Nami…about…what you said……I heard you…and…not just as my baby self…_I_… heard you…I was awake…" he whispered.

Nami inhaled sharply as her eyes widened. "What…what are you talking about?" she whispered breathlessly.

"You know what I'm talking about…Did…did you mean it?" he whispered.

Nami's heart was pounding. She slowly lifted her head and turned to him. He slowly turned and looked her in the eyes. 'Did I…? Did I mean it?' she thought to herself. 'Why did he want to know?' she thought to herself as she furrowed her brows. They stared at one another for a long time. Nami slowly looked away. "Why?" she whispered.

She noticed him look away from the corner of her eye. "Ne…never mind…" he whispered. Nami turned to him quickly. He had his eyes closed. Nami's heart was still pounding. 'Why did he want to know…?' She could tell he had been nervous about asking. She stared at him for awhile. Then she slowly laid her head against his chest. She felt him tense up and stiffen. His heart was pounding. Her eyes widened as her lips slightly parted. 'Did he…?!' she thought to herself. She quickly raised her head and looked into his face. He was staring back at her.

'Does he…?' she started to think. She couldn't help but smile. He had been the one to ask her, yet she had cheated and gotten an answer from him instead. He quickly shifted his eyes away and leaned his head to the side. Her smile widened. She sat up and crawled over his extended leg. Luffy made a noise of surprise and turned to her quickly. She pushed his other leg over and sat in between his legs. Then she leaned her back against his chest. She snuggled up close to him and pulled the blanket over her and him. Then she relaxed. She felt so at home…right here…She smiled and closed her eyes. She felt Luffy begin to relax. Then he wrapped an arm around her torso.

Her heart began to pound harder as she felt his hold tighten. She slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to the side. She could hear his pounding heart. She smiled. She pushed off, turned and leaned on her elbows on his stomach as she looked up into his eyes. He stared down at her wide eyed. She slid her arms to his sides and onto the floor. She leaned up and brought her lips to his. He stared down at her wide eyed as he made a small throaty noise. He still had an arm around her. He tightened his hold as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. He felt as she slid her arms back up his chest and then around his neck as she leaned against him.

He reached up his free hand and slid it behind her head. All the anguish and helplessness he had felt during his time as a baby as he had to watch her suffer washed over him. He had been afraid he would lose her and now here she was in his arms. He grabbed a hold of her hair and turned her head as he deepened the kiss. He heard her make a small noise in her throat as he brought his tongue into her mouth. Her hold around his neck tightened. He hugged her tighter to him. She made a small noise as he teased her with his tongue. Both of their breathing became ragged. Nami finally pulled away from him. He looked down into her face with hooded eyes.

Her eyes were glazed over. They stared at one another for awhile. 'What was that?' she thought to herself. She hadn't intended for it to go that far. She hadn't even realized he could…kiss…like that…Nami smiled. He slowly smiled down at her. She released her hold on his neck and slowly turned and leaned against his chest and stomach on her side. She cuddled against him and closed her eyes. She felt his other arm slid up her stomach and wrap around her. She smiled as she began to slip into sleep. She didn't care…She didn't care if the others found them like this in the morning. She didn't want to leave this spot. She didn't want to leave him…

Luffy leaned his head back against the cabin wall and slowly smiled as he closed his eyes. He had never done anything like that before. It had been exhilarating. He had not even known he could do that…When he thought of those feelings, his instincts had kicked in and he had wanted to do it. He felt himself falling asleep. He felt at home here with her in his arms. He was pretty sure the others would find them in the morning. However, if she didn't care…then he sure as hell didn't.

----

Sanji woke up and turned to Luffy's bed…He was gone. "What the…?!" he exclaimed as he stood up. Everyone else woke up at his exclamation and began to get out of bed. They all made their way outside and stopped as they noticed something from the corner of their eyes. They all made a noise of disbelief at what they saw. Nami was lying and was fast asleep in between Luffy's legs. They were both covered with a blanket. Nami was snuggled up against his chest. They could also see that Luffy had both his arms around her from under the blanket.

Sanji was staring down at them wide eyed and mouth wide opened. Zoro scoffed. "I give up…if they wanna sleep together…then whatever." he said as he continued toward the kitchen.

"Should we wake them?" asked Chopper.

"Nah…just leave them alone." said Usopp as he walked towards the dining room.

Franky pat Sanji on the back before also making his way to the kitchen with the others. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag as he stared down at the embracing pair. He sighed deeply before turning and making his way to the kitchen.

Nami slowly opened her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" she whispered in reply. "What should we do?" she asked.

She felt him shrug slowly. She closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to him as she buried her face in his chest. She felt him squeeze her gently. She smiled. She looked up leaning her chin on his chest. He looked down into her face and smiled. "It would suck if it rained…" she whispered.

"Aa…" he agreed quietly. Nami sighed and laid her head back down on his chest.

She slid her arms down his stomach and sides and wrapped her arms around him. "Luffy…" she called.

"Hmm?" she heard him hum from inside his stomach as she leaned her ear on it.

"I meant it…" she whispered.

**The End…**

**Translations and Explanations Corner…**

**1: **Namari Boshi translates to Lead Star. He is basically shooting a pachinki ball at people. XP

**2: **Wadō Ichimonji is the name of Kuina's sword that Zoro wields in his mouth. It's the white one. XD

**3: **Santōryū translates to Three Sword Style.

**4: **Tora Gari translates to Tiger Hunt.

**5: **Yamero is the male version of 'Stop' or 'Stop it'.

**6: **Matte means wait.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this story…I know it was short, buy hey, he can't stay a baby for 17 chapters! XP ROFL! XD I really do hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of my over all story! XD Oh and of this chapter…o.o


End file.
